Otra historia en esos tres años
by XimeB
Summary: Otra historia de como las cosas entre Vegeta y Bulma empiezan con los mismos eventos según diferentes puntos de vista. mi primer fic, por favor opinen.
1. Bulma

**Esta es la primera historia que escribí hace ya algunos meses, la modifiqué un poquito para quitarle algunas faltas de ortografía y acomodar de manera mas agradable los párrafos, pero sigue siendo practicamente la misma a pesar de eso.**

**Además tenía que empezar diciendo que Dragon Ball Z pertenece a Akira Toriyama.**

* * *

Capítulo 1: Bulma.

-

Todo había empezado realmente cuando los nameku se marcharon a su nuevo planeta, Bulma había sentido que luego de su partida la mansión se sentiría solitaria, pues no molestaban ni en lo mas mínimo y no se alimentaban mas que de agua, además eran colaboradores, amables y comunicativos y cada cual a su manera trato de agradecer a los anfitriones su hospitalidad.

Así, gracias a su ayuda, el jardín de su madre había ganado la categoría principal en el concurso más prestigioso de jardines de todo el país, ¡por fin!, luego de más de una década de estarlo intentando sin que hubiera logrado hasta ese momento llegar mas allá que a las semifinales y su papá había creado por lo menos doce nuevas divisiones de investigación y desarrollo gracias a los aportes de sus huéspedes.

Ciertamente había sido una relación de beneficio mutuo que había producido ganancias en amistades, conocimiento y muchísimo dinero.

No es que les hiciera falta antes, pero la verdad es que en un principio le preocupaba un poco lo que pudieran opinar sus padres tanto por el abandono de sus responsabilidades como futura presidenta de Capsule, como por meter sin avisar tantísima gente en su casa, así hubiera espacio de sobra.

Bulma sabía que para sus padres ya eran bastante malos sus habituales años sabáticos en los que conoció a los que serian sus mejores y en realidad únicos amigos y en los que puso su vida y por lo tanto el futuro de la compañía en riesgo, sin embargo también sabía que ellos comprendían el porqué de su comportamiento y la amaban y apoyaban en sus decisiones pues habían sido testigos de los cambios ocurridos en su vida.

Durante sus años de crecimiento su dotado cerebro hizo que para los catorce años ya hubiera terminado sus doctorados en ingeniería y química y las licenciaturas en administración y derecho que su padre creyó necesario para cuando se hiciera cargo de la compañía.

Claro que eso hecho a perder su vida social, sus compañeros de estudio fueron siempre muy viejos comparados con ella y al ser tan talentosa, joven y rica, jamás ninguno de ellos buscó conocerla realmente, o se sintieron demasiado intimidados por la jovencísima y privilegiada heredera de la compañía mas exitosa del mundo como para acercársele.

Ciertamente que al hacer su presentación en sociedad un poco mas adelante, tuvo su dosis de jovencitos adinerados y echados a perder como para perder ella misma su inocencia y no poder subir a la nube de Goku, sin embargo nunca pudo sentirse realmente aceptada y comprendida por ninguno de ellos.

¿Cómo podría?.

¡Estaban demasiado ocupados escuchando las idioteces que ellos mismos decían y admirando sus rostros y ropas como para relacionarse de manera real con ninguna otra persona!

Y no es que ella se creyera perfecta, conocía de sobra que no lo era, sabía que al igual que esos chicos ella era mimada, egoísta, vanidosa y manipuladora, pero trataba de mejorar poniendo todo su esfuerzo en cualquier cosa que hiciera.

Luego había aparecido Yamcha y se había sentido enamorada y aceptada, su vida se había llenado de aventura y romance y por primera vez tenia amigos cercanos.

La vida era como debía ser y ¡ella fue feliz!, por un tiempo...

Después llegó un período de calma en el cual Goku se casó y tuvo un hijo, Yamcha se convirtió en un jugador famoso.

¡Cómo no iba a conectar homerun tras homerun con lo fuerte que era!

Y también perdió su timidez frente a las mujeres...

Y ella por fin aceptó sus responsabilidades como vicepresidenta de Capsule, cosa que tenía que admitir le encantaba, especialmente porque se relacionaba con gente talentosa y desarrollaba nuevos artefactos, sintiendo que su creatividad se utilizaba de manera provechosa para toda la humanidad y que su vida ayudaría a que las de otros fueran mejores a través de posiblemente muchas generaciones, eso si efectivamente lograban ganar la batalla a los androides de los que había hablado el muchacho del futuro.

En eso ella también estaba poniendo su cerebro a trabajar, después de todo eso era en lo único en lo que podía ayudar, y lo había empezado a hacer por casualidad, antes de saber lo útil de sus acciones, en la forma de Vegeta.

Lo había invitado a quedarse en su casa porque sabía que era demasiado peligroso e inestable como para no tenerlo bajo algo de supervisión y que siendo un ser de otro planeta necesitaría de alguien que le enseñara las costumbres de la tierra.

También sabía que para hacerse cargo de ese trabajo se necesitaba de diplomacia y manipulación, características de las que carecían todos sus amigos, así que ella decidió que era la elegida por kami para esa misión a pesar de que también se necesitaría de paciencia que no era su punto mas fuerte.

¡Jamás se imaginó en los problemas en los que se estaba metiendo.!

Ahora su creatividad se dirigía casi exclusivamente a mejorar la capacidad y resistencia de los robots con los que él entrenaba y a hacer que la nave en la que Vegeta prácticamente vivía resistiera cada vez mas gravedad, a ver si algún día le llegaba la iluminación y se convertía en súper sayayin, cosa que por el humor con el que salía después de entrenar cada día no parecía que fuera a suceder en el futuro cercano.

¡Ah!, También estaba el asunto de alimentarlo, porque tal parecía que comía por todo lo que todo el pueblo de los nameku no lo hacía, y además como que no podía comer solo, al menos no solo con su madre, porque reclamaba su presencia a gritos, cada vez que no la encontraba en la cocina a la hora que Bunny lo llamaba a comer, cualquiera diría que el principito le tenía miedo a su mamà, cosa que para ser sincera no dejaba de tener algo de sentido por la manera en que ella se comportaba con él.

Si no la hubiera conocido toda su vida y supiera que era una especie de juego para ella poner incomodo a cualquier joven que encontrara medianamente atractivo posiblemente también estaría asustado si fuera Vegeta, más sabiendo después de haber vivido con él por mas de un año que era como un bebé gruñón que no sería capaz de hacerle daño a su madre sabiendo que era ella la que cocinaba, o al menos por el bien de su madre eso esperaba.

Y hablando del rey de Roma, como si hubiera estado esperando una señal para hacer de nuevo imposible su existencia oyó la voz de Vegeta rugiendo desde la cocina y poco después un golpecito en su puerta terminando con una merecida siesta luego de un arduo día de trabajo, justo para empezar su segundo turno laboral auto impuesto...

No quedaba más que suspirar y enfrentar como las valientes el siguiente round.

-Bulma, queridita, ¿quieres venir a comer algo? Vegeta ya está aquí y quiere saber si lo acompañarías a comer, ya está servido y sería una lástima que no probaras lo que hice, es una sorpresa que sé te va a gustar mucho...

-Sí, gracias Mamá, ya bajo...


	2. Bunny

* * *

Bunny

- 

- 

Todo había empezado realmente cuando los nameku se marcharon a su nuevo planeta, Bunny supo que luego de su partida la mansión se sentiría solitaria, pues a pesar de que no molestaban ni en lo mas mínimo eran colaboradores, amables y comunicativos.

Desgraciadamente no se alimentaban más que de agua, cosa que le había desilusionado inicialmente, después de todo ¡ de que servía tener huéspedes si no se podía disfrutar de ser una buena anfitriona!

Sin embargo pronto se dio cuenta que les encantaba escucharla y encontró algunos que les gustaba la jardinería como a ella, así que pasó tardes deliciosas entregada a sus plantas en compañía de esos seres maravillosos que podían hacer florecer a las rosas más ingratas y luego de más de una década de intentarlo por fin ganó el concurso con el que había soñado desde que heredó el área en el que se erigían las oficinas centrales de Capsule.

Sabía también que gracias a ellos su esposo había desarrollado un montón de cosas nuevas, de las cuales ella no entendía gran cosa pero que sabía que a él le hacían feliz, lo cual para ella era suficiente para sentirse agradecida con sus huéspedes, y con su hija.

Había sido una relación de beneficio mutuo en el que ella sentía, sin embargo, que había ganado mas de lo que había dado. Después de todo, si algo sobraba en su casa era espacio y a menudo ella se sentía algo aburrida. Su hija había heredado la inteligencia del padre y a muy tierna edad ya era evidente que sería independiente, desde el principio también vio que sería una chica solitaria pues era demasiado diferente a toda la demás gente y eso le partía el alma. Había visto lo mismo en el muchacho solitario, callado y brillante que trabajaba para su padre del que se había enamorado y que había tenido la fortuna de desposar.

Quería que su hija también conociera a alguien con quién sentirse aceptada y amada y por eso había insistido en que se involucrada con gente interesada en la ciencia como ella, pero resultaron viejos y acomplejados. Después intentó presentarla en sociedad y eso fué todavía peor¡ ahí de verdad que casi la pierde!

Bunny después de eso había cambiado de táctica y empezado a tratar de mostrarle como flirtear cuando veía a algún muchacho atractivo a ver si Bulma viendo ejemplos desarrollaba alguna habilidad en ese campo. Luego ella solita encontró amigos verdaderos y un amor de juventud, que se había prologado ya más de la cuenta...

Yamcha no era el hombre que Bulma necesitaba, a estas alturas era dolorosamente evidente y ella no acababa de comprender como siendo su hija tan brillante en todo lo demás, estuviera tan perdida en cuanto a relaciones interpersonales. Talvez lo de las inteligencias múltiples de lo que había oído en el programa de entrevistas de la tarde lo explicara ¿...?, pero bueno, afortunadamente había un candidato con muchas mejores aptitudes y carácter adecuado como para complementar a su retoñito, a ella le parecía encantadora la manera en que ambos buscaban mil excusas para entablar sus pequeñas conversaciones, así terminaran dando alguno de los dos un portazo, habitualmente Bulma.

Esa chica por fin había encontrado un muchacho¿qué?,¡Un hombre! con el que pudiera tener una discusión inteligente, que en cuanto a atractivo fuera un 10 igual que ella y que no se dejara acomplejar por su apellido o su dinero, un muchacho solitario, callado y brillante que podía hacer a su única hija feliz.

¡ Además tenía tan buen apetito que hacía que su corazón le aceptara como yerno casi que solo por eso!

Y hablando del Rey de Roma, como si hubiera olido la comida que ya estaba en la mesa, Vegeta asomó su cabeza por la puerta del comedor...

¿-¿Dónde está su hija?,¿ No es esta la hora a la que se supone que se come en esta casa, o es que un huésped tiene que hacer una cita con esa mujer para que haga lo que se supone que debería hacer?

-Supongo que ya necesitas mejores robots¡ es tan bueno ver a alguien tan comprometido con sus objetivos!, de seguro tu resistencia se demuestra en cualquier cosa que estés haciendo..., dijo Bunny mirando a su posible futuro donador de genes para sus nietos de arriba a abajo, lo cual consiguió el consabido resultado de parte de su acongojado huésped.

-¡MUJER, VEN AHORA MISMO!!!!

-OH, no te preocupes, Vegeta, debe ser que no ha escuchado. Ya voy yo a llamarla...( no sea que se haya quedado dormida y se vaya a perder lo bien que se ve ese muchacho hoy, con un poco de suerte y le pide que revise su cámara de gravedad también)

* * *

-Bulma, queridita, quieres venir a comer algo? Vegeta ya está aquí y quiere saber si lo acompañarías a comer, ya está servido y sería una lástima que no probaras lo que hice, es una sorpresa que sé que te va a gustar mucho... 

-si, gracias Mamá, ya bajo...

-

* * *


	3. Dr Briefs

No estoy segura, pero tal pareciera que se supone que debo decir que no soy la dueña de Dragon Ball Z ni de ninguno de sus personajes.Así que ahí va, no soy la dueña de Dragon Ball Z ni de ninguno de sus personajes. Ahora, que si quieren regalarme uno, escojo a Vegeta...

* * *

Dr. Briefs

-

- 

Todo había empezado realmente cuando los nameku se marcharon a su nuevo planeta, el Dr. Briefs sabía que luego de su partida la mansión se sentiría solitaria, pues a pesar de que no molestaban ni en lo mas mínimo y no se alimentaban más que de agua,( por lo cual estaba agradecido, ya que así su esposa no tendría mucho más trabajo) eran colaboradores, amables y comunicativos.

Además le habían dado una gran alegría a Bunny, pues a pesar de las múltiples virtudes que la adornaban, él sabía que la gente en general no la valoraba mas que por ser de quien había sido hija, y cuando gracias a su ayuda él triunfó en su campo, nunca nadie pareció notarlo y se convirtió de nuevo en solo la esposa de un hombre exitoso, así que su triunfo en la competencia de jardinería, un campo como el que más, competitivo y exigente, era un reconocimiento merecido que lograba con algo de ayuda de sus huéspedes, y por eso el se sentía agradecido con ellos y con su hija.

Ciertamente había sido una relación de ganancia mutua, aunque más para su familia que para los nameku. Gracias a sus aportes la humanidad había avanzado lo que sin su ayuda posiblemente hubiera tardado décadas, sino siglos, ahora además ninguna compañía en el mundo tenía la menor oportunidad de quitarles el puesto como líder del desarrollo en prácticamente todas las áreas del conocimiento en ciencia y tecnología, su fortuna se había multiplicado una cantidad ridículamente grande de veces y de nuevo tenia a su niñita en casa.

¿Qué más podía desear un hombre?

Claro que él sabía que Bulma ya no era una niñita, era una mujer terriblemente inteligente y hermosa,(esto último sin duda gracias a los genes de su esposa) que estaba de novia con un hombre que no la merecía. ¡Su princesita con un bandido del desierto convertido en deportista¡Un tipo con el que era imposible hablar de nada que no fueran las noticias de la farándula y aún así parecía no poder quedarse callado!

Por lo menos su amigo Goku y el muchacho que había llegado con los nameku, Vegeta tenían objetivos claros por los que se esforzaban al máximo, y este último además era sumamente inteligente y con una capacidad de aprendizaje sorprendente, ciertamente era un poco rudo, pero después de todo no era humano y desconocía las reglas de convivencia de la tierra, además por lo poco que había logrado ir juntando de su vida, esta había sido solitaria y difícil, así que no podía mas que sentir afinidad por su callado huésped.

Además él parecía llevarse bien con Bulma, hasta pasaban discutiendo como niños pequeños, talvez su hija pudiera encontrar en él al hermano que sabía ella había necesitado tanto...

Y Hablando del Rey de Roma, como si hubiera estado esperando una señal oyó la voz de Vegeta como un rugido nombrando a Bulma, pensó que seguramente ya era la hora de cenar, así que se levantó de su escritorio y se dirigió al comedor para no hacer caminar mas de la cuenta a Bunny...

-

-

* * *


	4. nameku

No lo van a creer, pero yo no inventè a nadie de Dragon Ball Z

* * *

Nameku

Todo había terminado realmente cuando los nameku se marcharon a su nuevo planeta, ellos sabían que luego de su partida la mansión se sentiría solitaria, pues sus anfitriones eran una familia pequeña que parecía haber recibido alegremente el tener mas compañía. Aún así ellos habían tratado de no molestar más que en lo mínimo, pero a pesar de eso habían estado ingiriendo su agua y viviendo en sus instalaciones por lo que al tratar de retribuir de alguna manera su amabilidad habían llegado a conocerlos bastante.

Estaba la madre que era la que mas se había relacionado con ellos, siempre dispuesta a ayudar en cualquier cosa que se diera cuenta que necesitaran y a la que le gustaban mucho las plantas, las cuales cuidaba con un esmero que resultaba conmovedor. Ademàs luego de que hubieran comprendido que le gustaba mucho compartir su conocimiento acerca de la cultura de su planeta y el cuido de las plantas , los nameku encontraron la manera de sentirse útiles y se habían sentido a gusto con ella.

Luego estaba el padre al cual le interesaban las diferencias en el desarrollo de la medicina, la química, agronomía y en realidad cualquier ciencia de la que pudieran hablar y que se llevaba a los nameku interesados en esos temas a sus laboratorios para intercambiar con ellos conocimiento, lo cual había llenado de alegría a los más curiosos y brillantes de sus sabios.

Y por supuesto estaba la hija, que era responsable directa de que su pueblo no hubiese sido borrado de la historia sin dejar rastro, que hubieran tenido un lugar donde vivir sin preocupaciones por todo un año y que de nuevo tuvieran un planeta propio para seguir con su cultura.

Se asegurarían de que el nombre de Bulma Briefs y su aporte a la raza nameku jamás fuera olvidada, junto con el de Goku que había destruido a los asesinos que los habían masacrado a todos. Bueno, a casi todos esos asesinos, todavía quedaba uno que había revivido junto con ellos…

Su nombre era Vegeta y al ser los Briefs tan generosos, el también había encontrado en su casa un refugio. Jamás se atreverían a decir a sus anfitriones el temor que les provocaba ese huésped, pues los nameku no tenían derecho a decidir a quien y a quien no hospedaban en su casa. Sin embargo todos lo evitaban lo mas que podían y en realidad no respiraron tranquilamente hasta que se alejaron de el definitivamente.

Seguirían orando, eso si, porque la bondad que creían habitaba en todas las personas creciera en ese ser huraño y propenso a la violencia, para que esa familia a la cual tanto le agradecían se mantuviera a salvo.

* * *

Les agradezco muchìsimo a mickyMe, DioXa y Elisabpshady por sus comentarios, son los primeros que recibo por algo que escribo,( a no ser el de algun profesor por alguna tarea, pero esos no cuentan.) y no tienen idèa de lo mucho que me motivaron, proximamente espero escribir de nuevo de los personajes principales, pero ya tenia a los nameku en mi cabeza y tenìa que sacarlos de alli. 


	5. Vegeta

Primero una nota tan evidente que no debería ni ponerse, no soy dueña de Dragon Ball, ni inventé a ningún personaje hasta el momento.

* * *

Vegeta

Todo había empezado realmente cuando los nameku se habían marchado a su nuevo planeta, Vegeta supo que por fin habría algo de calma en la mansión pues aunque eran lo suficientemente inteligentes como para apartarse de su camino y no ingerían más que agua, (que habilidad tan útil si se está en una misión y no se cuenta con alimento, ahora que si se estuviera en un desierto sería catastrófico, mejor ser sayayin...) de manera que la rubia y la mujer bonita podían dedicarse a cocinar para él, ( y tenia que reconocer que nunca había comido mejor, aunque por supuesto nunca se los iba a decir), los nameku eran demasiado numerosos y cada vez que veía uno se acordaba del desastre de su lucha con Friezer , su muerte y sobre todo el ascenso del imbecil de Kakarotto a súper sayayin.

Ciertamente el estar en la tierra era de beneficio para ambas partes, los terrícolas ganaban un aliado poderoso, temporal pero eso no importaba de momento, y él podía entrenar en los artefactos que le proporcionaban y que eran mejores que con los que hubiera entrenado nunca, ( por supuesto eso tampoco lo iba a decir), además gracias a la alimentación sumada a su entrenamiento sin distracciones había ganado gran cantidad de masa muscular y su poder aumentaba de manera significativa continuamente, solo que no lo suficiente como para convertirse en el legendario, cosa que lo ponía de mal humor al final de cada día.

Además estaba el asunto de que no tenía adonde ir, estaba seguro que luego de la muerte de Friezer y Cold debía de haberse iniciado una guerra civil que tendría a todo el imperio en un baño de sangre, cosa que habitualmente le parecería muy entretenido, si no fuera porque lo más probable es que hubiera un precio sobre su cabeza que todos los mercenarios de la galaxia desearían cobrar si lo vieran.

Así pues, ni modo, se quedaría en esa piedra en medio del espacio que llamaban Tierra y honraría con su presencia a esta familia que tal pareciera que era de lo mejorcito que había allí, estaba el anciano que había notado era una especie de rey en este lugar, con su séquito de sirvientes en batas blancas que le miraban como si fuera kami, la anciana, que trataba de aparentar que no lo era y que pasaba viéndolo de manera muy extraña y haciéndole comentarios pasados de tono. Pero el no podía sentir ningún cambio en su aroma, de manera que su flirteo no era real, cosa que lo confundía¡ y él odiaba no entender lo que estaba sucediendo! Y luego estaba la hija, que era aparentemente otra diosa allí, y que no estaba mal del todo, a pesar de su bocota y su actitud irrespetuosa. Lastimosamente también estaba su pareja,Chancha,Mancha o como fuera que se llamara, que se notaba que no estaba a la altura de ella según los parámetros de la tierra y que notaba que lo miraba con odio, claro que había muerto cuando él había llegado a este lugar por primera vez, pero podría tener algo de dignidad y si tenía algún problema solicitarle un enfrentamiento, para acabar de una buena vez con su miseria. Vegeta no sería el que iniciara la lucha por respeto a sus anfitriones, después de todo él no era un bárbaro.

Un gruñido en su estómago lo sacó de sus pensamientos y mirando el reloj que Bulma había puesto en la cámara de gravedad para que supiera cuando era hora de comer, se dio cuenta de que había estado entrenando por más de 8 horas consecutivas, y si quería avanzar tendría que parar para alimentarse, así que se dirigió al comedor.

Decidió asomarse primero para ver si Bunny estaba allí sola, esa mujer lo incomodaba, era imposible leer sus pensamientos, casi como si no los tuviera. Para su pesar allí estaba y tuvo que soportar de nuevo sus insinuaciones fingidas sin entender porqué lo hacía, por lo que decidió llamar a la persona a la que sí podía leer y con quien se sentía cómodo.

-¡MUJER, VEN AHORA MISMO!!!! ( Por supuesto que sabía su nombre, pero ella solía enfurecerse de que no lo dijera, cosa que le divertía mucho.)

Luego de su alarido la anciana como que entendió la indirecta y se largó a llamar a su hija, lo que Vegeta sabía iniciaría su merecido descanso luego de un arduo día de entrenamiento antes de iniciar el segundo round en su proceso para convertirse en súper sayayin.

* * *

Cambiando de tema he visto que esta historia sí ha sido vista por alguna gente, pero no tengo ni la menor idea de si estoy muy fuera de línea con los personajes así que, porfa, dejenme saber que piensan. 


	6. Yamcha

Por aquello que alguien crea lo contrario, yo no soy dueña ni cree a Dragon Ball Z, ni a ninguno de sus personajes

* * *

yamcha

-

- 

Todo había empezado realmente cuando los namekus se habían marchado a su nuevo planeta, Yamcha sabía que luego de su partida la mansión de los Briefs estaría mas solitaria y sus dueños menos protegidos, pues no importaba lo bien armados y entrenados que estuvieran sus guardas de seguridad, estos no tendrían ninguna posibilidad en una pelea contra Vegeta.

No acababa de entender en que estaban pensando los miembros de esa familia, evidentemente no le sorprendía tanto de su suegra, después de todo no era la mujer más brillante del mundo y a veces le parecía que trataba de mimar a Vegeta casi tanto como lo hacía con Bulma, además ¡ flirteaba con él, era un descaro, una mujer de su edad y enfrente de su marido!

Si no fuera porque Vegeta parecia tener el mismo interes en el romance que una almeja esa mujer podrìa haberse metido en un problema todavìa màs grande que en el que ya estaba.

Y el Dr. Brief.., sabía que había ganado un montón de dinero mas del que deporsí ya tenían gracias a los nameku, pero ¿ porqué parecía tan cómodo con que ese asesino estuviera en su casa? En algún momento había llegado buscando a Bulma y lo había encontrado comiendo junto a Vegeta, los dos relajados y callados ¡ como si fuera lo más normal del mundo¿còmo podìa sentarse a comer con Vegeta desde el aperitivo al postre, si antes de que ese salvaje viviera allì, luego de haberse sentado por cinco minutos con èl siempre tenìa algùn proyecto en evoluciòn que no podìa esperar?

Pero la peor era Bulma.

Se suponía que era la mujer más inteligente del planeta y había cometido la estupidez de invitar a un ser increíblemente poderoso, cruel y violento a vivir junto a su familia.

Ya no era la jovencita aventurera que le había enseñado a relacionarse con las mujeres y le había mostrado como era la vida fuera del desierto, no le lucía comportarse de manera tan irresponsable.

Pero ella nunca le haría caso, no valía la pena siquiera intentarlo, nunca se atrevió a preguntarle porqué lo había invitado, Bulma era demasiado independiente y terca.

Y en una discusión con ella, él jamás había ganado.

Tendría que esperar a que ella se diera cuenta sola de su error y entonces él iría a llamar a Goku para que echara a patadas a ese monstruo de la casa de su novia, no era tan estúpido como para intentarlo el solo, sabía muy bien cual sería el resultado y la vida era demasiado hermosa como para perderla de nuevo por el error de otro, así fuera su novia.

Su novia, la única que había tenido y a veces se preguntaba si no se estaría perdiendo de una parte importante de la vida. Sabía que él había sido el único para Bulma también, pero posiblemente podrían tomarse un descanso para conocer a otra gente, disfrutar de las chicas que ahora lo perseguían tanto, y después de un tiempo volver con Bulma para ya ponerse serio y formar una familia.

Ella lo esperaría, después de todo no es que Bulma tuviera muchas opciones; en el trabajo todos eran un montón de nerds y fuera de allí no le quedaba tiempo más que para hacer de niñera de Vegeta.

Si, posiblemente fuese una buena idea.

Para ese momento ya iba llegando a Capsule a pasar un rato con Bulma y desde afuera oyó al salvaje de Vegeta llamandola a gritos.

- Bueno, parece que llegué justo a la hora de la cena...

* * *

Los pròximos capìtulos son la cena, pero sòlo si alguièn quiere que continue, sinò seguiran durmiendo en mi compu. 


	7. Bulma la cena

Alguien sabe si hay o no que poner disclaimer?

* * *

Bulma -la cena

-

- 

Juntando la poca energía y paciencia que le quedaban al final del dia, Bulma bajo, arrastrando los pies, al comedor donde la esperaban su familia e invitado.

Cuando llego allí se dio cuenta que era jueves y por lo tanto Yamcha había llegado a cenar como se lo había prometido, cosa cada vez mas extraña últimamente, pues él solía cancelar una vez si y otra no desde hacia unos pocos meses, como si sus cenas en casa los jueves se hubieran convertido en una actividad obligatoria a la que asistía si no tenia nada mejor que hacer.

Ella se le acerco y le dio un besito en la boca para luego tomarlo de la mano y llevarlo a sentarse a su lado en la mesa con ella entre él y Vegeta, no fuera que alguno de los dos saliera herido luego de alguna de sus "conversaciones" de sobremesa, entiéndase Yamcha.

A Bulma le apenaba un poco arruinarles la digestión a sus padres, con las actitudes de cavernícola de los dos aspirantes a macho alfa que se sentaban a su mesa por invitación de ella.

Y por lo visto la sesión de esta noche empezaría temprano por el sonido de disgusto que hizo Vegeta cuando ella saludo a Yamcha,¡ por kami , ese hombre de verdad necesitaba de lecciones de urbanidad.

Pero de todas maneras todavía tenía la esperanza que Vegeta aprendiera algo con el ejemplo y no fuera él el que acabara convirtiéndola en una salvaje, así que saludó cortésmente junto con Yamcha recibiendo la respuesta , por supuesto, de todos los que se encontraban allí menos Vegeta,¡ese hombre era increíble!, tan solo esa mañana por fin había respondido un saludo y ahora otra vez era como si tuviera un palo metido en el trasero que no le dejaba dar más que quejidos.

Claro que para esas alturas él tenía frente a sí un plato de servir lleno de comida que devoraba a una velocidad increíble, especialmente porque no derramaba nada como hacía Goku, ni era tan desagradable a la hora de comer como para quitarles a todos los demás su apetito como también lo hacía su mejor amigo.

Vegeta parecía hacerlo todo con una gracia de las que es imposible aprender, o esconder.

Yamcha pareció darse cuenta de que estaba observando a Vegeta porque trató de ganar la atención de nuevo hacia él haciendo comentarios acerca de su último juego y de la gente famosa del cine y la televisión que habían estado en el palco principal, cosa que pareció impresionar sólo a su madre, que dijo alguna frase mostrando interés, su padre continuó comiendo calladamente y Vegeta lanzó una risa falsa que llamó de inmediato la atención de todos...

Eso fue suficiente para empezar la pelea principal de la noche.

-¿ Que es lo que encuentras tan gracioso, Vegeta, porque me parecer que nadie a dicho nada tan chistoso como para que nos honres con el sonido de tu voz?

Bulma no podía creer el poco autocontrol que tenía Yamcha,¡ Vegeta no había tenido que pronunciar una sola palabra para que perdiera sus casillas !

-Si tuviera que esperar a que dijeras algo que fuera lo minimamente entretenido como para que los honrara con el sonido de mi voz acabaría mudo o muerto de aburrimiento.

Aquí se oyó un sonido apagado de parte de alguno de sus padres, pero Bulma estaba demasiado ocupada siguiendo la conversacion que sabía podía terminar muy mal, como para tratar de identificar su origen o significado.

- Bueno, talvez entonces quieras contarnos algo mas interesante que lo que yo digo, por ejemplo como te ha ido en tu entrenamiento para llegar a ser lo que Goku logró hace tiempo, o mejor aún¡de tus tiempos de soldado de Friezer!

Bulma sintió como Vegeta empezaba a aumentar su energía y a brillar con una luz rojiza por lo que no le quedó más remedio que tratar de intervenir antes de que hubiese un baño de sangre, así fuera del tonto de Yamcha ¿Cómo había podido decir algo tan estúpido y cruel?

-Yamcha,¡ eres un imbecil ¿Cómo te atreves a ofender a mi huésped? Quiero que te marches de inmediato y cuando regreses más vale que hayas aprendido algo de modales.

-Bulma, nena,¿estás defendiéndolo a él en vez de a mí?

Bulma entonces oyó la voz de Vegeta con una ira que se notaba le costaba mucho contener -Humano estúpido, te está defendiendo a ti. Y diciendo eso , se levanto de la mesa y se marchó.

A todo esto Yamcha seguía sentado, luciendo avergonzado, pero sin hacer ningún movimiento para irse, eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso para Bulma.

-Yamcha, yo hablaba en serio, tienes que marcharte ahora y no regreses hasta que yo te llame, si alguna vez vuelve a ser seguro para ti regresar a esta casa te lo haré saber. Pero la manera en que trataste a Vegeta es imperdonable, sabes de sobra lo mucho que se esfuerza por aumentar su fuerza para luchar contra los androides_(cosa que deberías estar haciendo también tú_), y sabes también que luego de Gokú él es la mejor oportunidad que tiene la tierra para no acabar destruida,( la voz de Bulma con cada frase aumentaba de volumen) y sabes también QUE PARA QUE LO ODIARA DE ESA MANERA LA VIDA CON FRIEZER TIENE QUE HABER SIDO UN INFIERNO PARA EL ! ASI QUE LARGATE DE UNA BUENA VEZ!

Diciendo eso ella también se levantó y se marchó a su habitación, sin esperar a ver si Yamcha se marchaba. Había perdido su apetito y cada vez más le parecía que el estar con Yamcha podía ser un error.

* * *

Creo que esta cena me quedó mas seria de lo que esperaba, espero aligerar el humor en próximas entregas. 


	8. Bunny, la cena

* * *

Bunny, la cena

-

- 

Bunny bajo al comedor luego de llamar a Bulma para empezar a servirle la comida a Vegeta, sabia que si el se había acercado sin ser llamado debía ser que estaba hambriento y no era necesario, siendo ya como de la familia, esperar a nadie mas para que él empezara a comer.

Bunny busco la bandeja más grande que tenia pues había aprendido que si le servia en cualquier cosa más pequeña estaría tan ocupada que no podría atender a la demás gente, el nunca pedía repetir, pero si se le ofrecía no paraba hasta estar satisfecho, luego de unas 12 bandejas o 40 platos normales.

¡Era encantador ver como alguien apreciaba tanto su comida! Siempre le decepcionó que su esposo e hija comieran como pajaritos.

-Vegeta¿donde te vas a sentar? (no quería decir nada hasta saber si era en un lugar adecuado para que Bulma se sentara entre él y Yamcha, en caso que este llegara, ya que sabía que los dos hombres no se llevaban bien) Como si hubiera leído su mente...

-Dado que ahí esta la pareja de su hija me sentare en este lado, como prefieren ustedes, para que no me quede tan cómodo matarlo cuando diga algo estúpido. ¿Qué, su hija no tenia requerimientos mínimos para elegir con quien compartia su vida?

¡Bunny no podía creer su suerte! Y como no sabia cuando tendría de nuevo la oportunidad, no dejó pasar el momento...

-Pero Vegeta, en la tierra el noviazgo no es señal de que estas unido de por vida a una persona, hay otra etapa más permanente que es el matrimonio ( no le pareció oportuno decirle que también existía el divorcio),- Bulma y Yamcha están en un punto en el que todavía pueden elegir a otra persona.

Para ese momento Yamcha efectivamente había llegado y estaba saludando a Bulma.

Bunny oyó un gruñido que no estaba muy segura si había salido del estomago de Vegeta o de su boca a manera de demostración de sus sentimientos por Yamcha. Ella deseaba que fuera lo segundo, no había nada mejor que un poco de celos como para hacer avanzar las cosas..., pero por si acaso era lo primero termino de servir a su huésped y se sentó junto a su esposo luego de darle un beso de bienvenida.

Bulma y Yamcha saludaron y se sentaron a sus vez con Bulma entre los dos muchachos,¡qué afortunada! Tan joven y a punto de posiblemente encontrar el amor.

Yamcha empezó a comentar acerca de la gente hermosa que le llegaban a ver en los juegos y a Bunny le interesaba saber si efectivamente las noticias del corazón tenían razón y sus actores favoritos andaban juntos. Desdichadamente cuando Yamcha estaba dando la respuesta dejo de hablar de eso y dirigió la atención a Vegeta , del cual ella no había escuchado ningún comentario hasta el momento.

- Que es lo que encuentras tan gracioso, Vegeta?,porque me parece que nadie a dicho nada tan chistoso como para que nos honres con el sonido de tu voz. .Bunny se pregunto si se habría perdido de algo, pues la actitud de Yamcha era abiertamente agresiva . En eso oyó la voz de Vegeta diciendo en un tono mas bien divertido.

-Si tuviera que esperar a que dijeras algo minimamente interesante para honrarlos con el sonido de mi voz me quedaría mudo o moriría de aburrimiento.

Bunny a continuación oyó la voz de su marido empezando a reírse por lo que rápidamente le metió un codazo en las costillas, talvez con demasiado entusiasmo, pues vio que el gato tuvo que hacer malabares para no caerse de su hombro, pero su instinto le decía que en ese momento era mejor no intervenir de ninguna forma, ni tomar partido.

-Bueno, talvez entonces quieras contarnos algo más interesante que lo que digo yo, por ejemplo como te ha ido en tu entrenamiento para llegar a ser lo que Goku logró hace tiempo, o mejor aún ¡de tus tiempos de soldado de Friezer!

Miró a Vegeta por el que vio pasar rápidamente una sombra de ¿vergüenza?, demasiado rápida para que posiblemente nadie más la notara, siendo remplazada por una máscara de rabia.

A Bunny en ese momento se le quitó cualquier culpa que hubiera sentido por desear a cualquier otro hombre como yerno.

Notó también, cosa tan extraña, que le parecía que Vegeta brillaba un poco, había visto en el programa de entrevistas de la mañana que el glaucoma daba como un halo de resplandor alrededor de ciertas cosas, talvez debía ir mañana al oftalmólogo ¿...?, luego de ese pensamiento logró volver a concentrarse en el aquí y el ahora y miró a Bulma, esperaba que su hija tomara cartas en el asunto, sino tendría que hacerlo ella o su esposo, pero sería más beneficioso si lo hacía su Bulma...

-Yamcha,¡eres un imbecil ¿Cómo te atreves a ofender a mi huésped ? Quiero que te marches de inmediato y cuando regreses más vale que hayas aprendido modales.

( _¡ Sí, esa es mi hijita!!_!)

-Bulma, nena¿lo estás defendiendolo a él en vez de a mí ?

(_ ¡Y luego dicen que la tonta soy yo !_ )

-Humano estúpido, te está defendiendo a ti.

A Bunny no le gustó nada el tono en la voz de Vegeta, sonaba como si estuviera tratando de sonar enojado cuando en realidad se sentía herido, y ella deseo que Yamcha se fuera de una buena vez de su casa.

Pero era el invitado de Bulma así que la miró de nuevo esperando que pudiera leer en sus ojos su opinión al respecto, no le regresó la mirada , pero no fue necesario.

-Yamcha, yo hablaba en serio, tienes que marcharte ahora y no regreses hasta que yo te llame. Si alguna vez vuelve a ser seguro para ti regresar a esta casa te lo haré saber.Pero la manera en que trataste a Vegeta es imperdonable.Sabes de sobra lo mucho que se esfuerza para aumentar su fuerza para luchar contra los androides, y sabes también que luego de Gokú el es la mejor oportunidad que tiene la tierra para no acabar destruida, y sabes también QUE PARA QUE LO ODIARA DE ESA MANERA LA VIDA CON FRIEZER TIENE QUE HABER SIDO UN INFIERNO PARA EL ¡ ASI QUE LARGATE DE UNA BUENA VEZ !

Después de esto Bulma también se levantó, y se fue. Bunny miró a su esposo y este entendió lo que le estaba queriendo decir, así que se levantó de la mesa y dirigiéndose a Yamcha señaló la puerta de la sala con la mano abierta.

- Ven, Yamcha, creo que todos están muy alterados hoy, estoy seguro que Bulma te llamará en unos días, lamento que la cena de hoy haya salido tan mal.

Diciendo esto lo guió hacia afuera y cerró la puerta.

* * *

Pido perdón a la gente que gusta de Yamcha, pero a mí siempre me cayó mal, así que no esperen que sea muy amable con él en mis fics. ¡ Y gracias a todos los que han escrito comentarios, de verdad alegran mi día ! 


	9. Dr Briefs, la cena

* * *

Ante la duda , me abstengo, así que diré, que no inventé Dragon Ball Z ni ninguno de sus personajes

* * *

Dr. Briefs.

-

- 

Había decidido dejar el trabajo por ese día e ir a cenar con su familia luego de oír la voz de Vegeta llamando a su hija, señal indiscutible de que ya la comida debía estar en la mesa.

Suponía que su gato tendría hambre, porque el minino no comía nada que no le diera él y no se había acordado de acercarse a ningún alimento al estar muy entretenido terminando de decodificar una fórmula de química molecular que le permitiría, posiblemente, crear una nuevo material, mucho más liviano y resistente que lo que existía hasta el momento.

¡ Ven a mí, Premio Nóbel ¡.

Caminaba alegremente, diseñando discursos de aceptación, cuando vio a través de una ventana del salón acercarse a Yamcha . Pensó que sería el día entre semana que los acompañaba a cenar, por lo que sería una larga noche, ese muchacho no dejaba de hablar de él mismo, y ¡creía que a todos les interesaba!.

No acababa de entender que veía Bulma en él.

Le abrió la puerta y lo saludó, sintiéndose aliviado al ver que su hija se estaba acercando, por lo que no tendría que hacer conversación con Yamcha.

Efectivamente la mesa estaba puesta y Vegeta ya estaba empezando a comer, miró a su esposa que sonriendo fue hacia él para saludarlo con un beso y se colocó a su lado, poniéndole enfrente un plato con la parte del asado y los vegetales que ella sabía le gustaban más.

¡Siempre se preguntaría qué habría hecho para ser tan afortunado y conseguir una esposa como Bunny!

Como había predicho, Yamcha pronto inició su conversación acerca de los ricos y famosos a los que conocía, así que el Dr. Briefs se hundió en su asado, tratando de pasar inadvertido, para no tener que participar en un tema del cual no sabía nada.

No fue necesario.

Yamcha inició una discusión con Vegeta y éste respondió de manera astuta, cosa que al Dr. le hizo mucha gracia y soltó una risita que fue apagada de inmediato por un codazo de su esposa y las uñas de su gato al intentar no caerse.

Había aprendido con el correr de los años que Bunny era muchísimo más hábil que él en los asuntos sociales, así que entendió la señal y se quedó quieto esperando a ver que sucedía.

Un desastre, eso fue lo que sucedió.

Yamcha aparentemente ofendió a Vegeta más allá de lo permitido por el sentido común y la compasión, al echarle en cara el objetivo que pareciera serle tan elusivo, a pesar de su absoluta devoción a conseguirlo y peor aún, restregándole el tiempo en el que vivió prácticamente en esclavitud bajo el tal Friezer, por lo que había logrado entender de lo poco que había comentado Bulma.

Vegeta JAMAS hablaba de ese tiempo.

Yamcha debía ser realmente el estúpido que había sospechado, pues era evidente que hacer enfurecer a Vegeta, que no tenía el carácter más dulce, ni era el ser más estable, sin nada que justificara el riesgo, era posiblemente algo que no hubiera hecho ninguna persona con dos dedos de frente.

Afortunadamente su hija sabía que botones tocar en Vegeta para calmarlo e hizo lo lógico y decente echando a su novio de allí.

Desafortunadamente ella también se marchó de la mesa luciendo desdichada.

Bunny lo miró haciéndole saber que para ella, Yamcha ya había hecho suficiente daño esa noche y debía irse, así que él tuvo el honor de escoltarlo fuera de su casa.

-Ven, Yamcha, creo que todos estan muy alterados hoy (_ por tu culpa _), estoy seguro que Bulma te llamará en unos días ( _Tal vez tengamos suerte y sea para decirte que no vuelvas_ ). Lamento que la cena de hoy haya salido tan mal.

Diciendo eso, lo guió hacia afuera y cerró la puerta.

-

* * *

-

Bien, siempre me pareció que aunque los padres de Bulma nunca dijeron nada de su noviazgo con Yamcha, la mamá era muy parcial a favor de Vegeta y era imposible que el papá aprobara a Yamcha, ustedes que opinan. ¡Gracias por los comentarios!

-

* * *


	10. Vegeta, la cena

* * *

Vegeta la cena

-

- 

Vegeta estaba empezando a impacientarse cuando Bunny regreso de llamar a su hija.

Para completar su día, sintió el ki del debilucho de la pareja de la mujer acercándose¡ lo que faltaba!, debía de ser una de esas semanas en que llegaba una noche a arruinarles la cena a todos, lo sacó de sus pensamientos la voz de la anciana preguntándole dónde se iba a sentar.

Vegeta había aprendido que no era bien visto entre los humanos asesinar a los miembros de la familia anfitriona, por más que sirvieran solo de estorbo, así que decidió informarle que se sentaría donde tuviera un instante mas de tiempo para pensar antes de mandarlo al otro mundo.

-Dado que ahi esta la pareja de su hija me sentare en este lado, como prefieren ustedes, para que no lo mate cuando diga algo estúpido. ( _Cosa que es seguro que va a suceder)_ ¿Qué, su hija no tenia requerimientos mínimos para elegir con quien compartía su vida?

Vegeta no podía creer que hubiera dicho esa ultima frase, a él no tenia porque importarle a quien elegía esa mujer escandalosa como pareja.

Ese tipo debía de serle mas detestable de lo que había creído.

Y como era de esperar, la anciana malinterpreto como interés el comentario y aprovechó para informarle de otra costumbre terrestre, resultaba que allí la gente se dedicaba a tener relaciones de prueba y error con distintas parejas, antes de elegir una con la cual quedarse definitivamente.

Siempre se preguntaría como habían sido los sayayin los que fueron borrados del universo, si había especies mucho más merecedoras de ese destino.

¡ Qué forma de perder el tiempo!, según lo que recordaba de lo poco que Nappa había hablado del tema, ellos, al llegar el tiempo adecuado para aparearse, el instinto les decía cual era la pareja apropiada y se unían de por vida sin llegar a sentir nunca ningún tipo de atracción sexual por otra persona que no fuera la elegida. Siendo una raza que había evolucionado en una lucha constante, necesitaban de todo el tiempo disponible para entrenar y conquistar otras razas, como para estar perdiendo el tiempo luchando entre ellos mismos por una pareja, de todos modos, los poco adecuados para la lucha eran enviados a otros planetas, como el retrasado mental de kakarotto, o morían jóvenes, antes de llegar a reproducirse, y de esa manera la especie evolucionaba de manera adecuada, afortunada o desafortunadamente para él, ya no quedaban mujeres sayayin, así que el no tendría que preocuparse siquiera por sentirse atado emocionalmente a una mujer. Claro que en sus viajes por el espacio había tenido su dosis de experiencias sexuales , pues había aprendido por las malas, que siendo muy joven, y viviendo entre seres sin escrúpulos ni mas reglas que las de obediencia a Friezer, tenía que presentar una imagen fuerte y clara para no ser molestado.

Lo sacó de sus pensamientos el ver al debilucho y a la mujer saludarse a la usanza de la tierra, otra costumbre desagradable que tenían de estar juntando las bocas, y ahora que la anciana le había contado que no eran una pareja definitiva le parecía todavía peor, se podían volver enemigos en cualquier momento y ¡ quien quiere tener tan cerca los dientes de alguien que no se sabe que va a pretender mas adelante !

Afortunadamente la anciana recordó para que estaba allí y le dio su comida, la cual mejoró un poco el humor de Vegeta, decidió que no valía la pena estar allí ni un momento mas de lo necesario, pues cuando estaba el debilucho, Bulma no se mostraba tan dispuesta a entablar batallas verbales con él, por estar cuidando que ese imbecil no dijera algo por lo cual acabara asesinado, así que comería rápido para regresar a su entrenamiento por unas horas más.

Sin embargo el payaso ese empezó a tratar de alardear con información inútil y recibió solo atención de la anciana, la mujer estaba muy tensa como para estar poniéndole atención y el anciano estaba tratando de pasar desapercibido como siempre que el debilucho hablaba de estupideces, las reacciones poco favorecedoras de su publico le parecieron graciosas a Vegeta y dejó escapar una risa sarcástica que pareció ofender al debilucho.

-¿ Que es lo que encuentras tan gracioso, Vegeta, porque me parece que nadie ha dicho nada tan chistoso como para honrarnos con el sonido de tu voz?

Vegeta encontró todavía más gracioso, que el debilucho tuviera un ego más frágil que su cuerpo, así que decidió que no lo mataría todavía, y tan solo le respondió lo que pensaba.

-Si tuviera que esperar a que dijeras algo que fuera lo minimamente entretenido para honrarlos con el sonido de mi voz, me quedaría mudo o moriría de aburrimiento.

Oyó reírse al anciano, así que pensó que no había cometido ningún error cultural, por lo que la mujer no lo trataría de salvaje luego que el debilucho se fuera.

¡ Lastima, era divertido cuando ella buscaba pelea para tratar de enseñarle normas sociales!

-Bueno, talvez entonces quieras contarnos algo más interesante que lo que digo yo, como por ejemplo como te va en tu entrenamiento para llegar a ser lo que Gokú llegó a ser hace tiempo, o mejor aún¡ de tus tiempos de soldado de Friezer!

Vegeta sintió por un segundo regresar todos los recuerdos de humillación y sufrimiento que con toda su fuerza trataba de olvidar cada día, sin lograrlo nunca del todo y olvidándose de las reglas de convivencia de la tierra se dispuso a terminar de una vez por todas con esa basura, no quería dejar ni el polvo para contaminar el aire que respiraba así que empezó a aumentar su energía...

-Yamcha,¡eres un imbecil!, como te atreves a ofender a mi huésped, quiero que te marches de inmediato y cuando regreses mas vale que hayas aprendido modales

Entonces vio odio hacia el debilucho en la cara de Bulma, una expresión tan primitiva e intensa que despertó una emoción primitiva e intensa en él también.

Pero no pudo reconocer de cual emoción se trataba.

Eso lo desconcertó y perdió de momento el deseo de matar al debilucho.

-Bulma, nena,¡lo estás defendiendo a él en vez de a mí!

Sabía que la mujer, a pesar de lo que pudiera estar sintiendo por el debilucho en ese momento, estaba intentando que no lo matara enfrente de sus padres, estaba bien, la complacería por esta vez, siempre podría sentir donde se encontraba ese estúpido para matarlo después.

-Humano estúpido, te está defendiendo a ti.

Curiosamente eso era lo único que le estaba molestando en ese momento, su ira ya había disminuido y sólo quería alejarse de la mujer para no seguir sintiendo esa sensación extraña, así que sin decir más se marchó a continuar con su entrenamiento.

-

* * *

Bien, que opinan, al ver la serie y el poco interés que los dos sayayines de raza pura parecían demostrar por el sexo opuesto, a no ser por sus respectivas esposas, siempre me ha parecido que deben ser como lobos o gansos, que una vez que encuentran a su pareja , no vuelven a pensar en el asunto, suena lógico¿no?

* * *


	11. Yamcha, la cena

* * *

- 

Yamcha, la cena

-

-

Al acercarse a la mansión, Yamcha vió a su suegro que iba pasando cerca de una ventana y que, al darse cuenta de su presencia le abrió la puerta, dejándolo entrar a la casa.

Igual que siempre le parecio que el hombre andaba apurado, pues miraba hacia todos lados, como buscando algo o a alguien. Aparentemente ese alguien era Bulma, pues cuando la vió aparecer bajando desde el segundo piso se tranquilizo, y luego de dejarlo con ella, se dirigió hacia el comedor.

Bulma se veia algo cansada, aunque no por eso dejaba de estar hermosa, era de ese tipo de gente la cual no importa que tenga puesto o que esté haciendo no pierde su belleza.

Tambien era adinerada y famosa, cosa que ha veces hacía sentir a Yamcha un poco incómodo.

No era muy agradable ser reconocido como el novio de..., ahora que de un tiempo para acá el estaba siendo reconocido por sus propios méritos, ahora era un astro de los deportes con un grupo de seguidoras por su propia cuenta, un soltero codiciado.

Retomó su idea de decirle a Bulma que se dieran un tiempo, después de disfrutar de su soltería podría regresar con ella, así además, su novia se daría cuenta de lo valioso que podía ser él para otras mujeres y no sería tan exigente y regañona con él.

Se acercó a saludarla con ese pensamiento y juntos fueron hacia el comedor tomados de la mano, allí encontraron a todos los miembros de la familia, además de al mono que aparentemente Bulma había adoptado de mascota, que como el animal que era no respondió al saludo que dieron al entrar en la habitación.

Como siempre, Bulma se sentó en medio de los dos, luego de hacer un gesto de disgusto ante la falta de cortesía de su huesped. Seguramente se sentiria frustrada por las actitudes de Vegeta, pero en realidad ella tenía la culpa, debería haber sabido que no se podía invitar a un lobo a vivir en casa y pretender que se portara como un corderito.

Pensando en eso Yamcha miró a su novia y se sorprendió de la expresión de la cara de Bulma,¡conocía esa expresión , estaba prácticamente babeando encima de Vegeta!.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

Decidió que lo más probable era que estuviera malinterpretando las cosas, ninguna mujer en sus cabales se interesaría en Vegeta, y Bulma era la más inteligente de todas, seguramente lo tenía asombrada la manera salvaje en que estaba engullendo una cantidad enorme de comida.

Si, eso debía ser, así que si encontraba algo más interesante apartaría su mirada de Vegeta y no le daría más su atención hasta que se enfureciera con el, como solía suceder.

Le hizo gracia su propia ingenuidad, Bulma jamas lo cambiaría por Vegeta.

Y para probar el punto empezó a hablar de su juego y de la gente rica y famosa que llegaban a verlo cuando jugaba, como era de esperar recibió el interes de sus anfitriones, y estaba empezando a responder la pregunta de su suegra acerca del último chisme de moda cuando escuchó reir a Vegeta...

Yamcha sabía reconocer la burla cuando la oia , y en el caso de Vegeta no había mucho más que reconocer cuando de él se trataba.

Esa noche no se lo iba a permitir...

-¿qué es lo que encuentras tan gracioso, Vegeta , porque me parece que nadie ha dicho nada tan chistoso como para que nos honres con el sonido de tu voz ?

Si, eso le enseñaría que él tambien podia ser sarcástico e ingenioso en sus comentarios y que si se metía con el lo dejaría en ridículo...

Su satisfacción duró poco al oir la voz de Vegeta responder.

-Si tuviera que esperar a que dijeras algo que fuera lo minimamente entretenido para honrarlos con el sonido de mi voz me quedaría mudo o moriría de aburrimiento.

Y luego oyó la voz de su suegro riéndose, eso lo hizo sentirse humillado, el Dr. Briefs nunca se reía con ningún comentario que él dijera.

Vegeta había logrado ponerlo en ridículo de nuevo, y Yamcha deseó pagarle con la misma moneda, y olvidando cualquier instinto de autopreservacion dijo lo que sabía no debía decir;

-Bueno, talvez entonces quieras contarnos algo más interesante, como por ejemplo, como te va en tu entrenamiento para llegar a ser lo que Goku logró hace tiempo, o mejor aun,¡de tus tiempos de soldado de Friezer!

Apenas las palabras salieron de su boca Yamcha se arrepintió,¡estaba muerto!, vió la cara de Vegeta deformarse en una mueca de furia y sintió su ki elevarse con el objetivo indiscutible de asesinarlo.

La única esperanza que tenía era que Bulma lo defendiera, ella sabía como manejar a esa bestia, la había visto hacerlo antes cuando el acababa de llegar del espacio,¡hasta logró que se vistiera de rosado y amarillo!

Sus esperanzas se esfumaron cuando ella intervino.

-Yamcha,¡eres un imbecil,¿cómo te atreves a ofender a mi huésped?,quiero que te marches de inmediato, y cuando regreses mas vale que hayas aprendido modales.

No, podía creerlo, la mujer que se suponía lo amaba estaba poniéndose del lado del monstruo que lo iba a matar. Se sintió traicionado y se lo hizo saber;

-Bulma, nena,¿lo defiendes a el en vez de a mí?

-Humano estúpido, te está defendiendo a ti.

Y Vegeta se marchó, luciendo confundido, sin haberle pegado ni un golpe, demasiado deprisa,¿huyendo?, sabía que no de él,¿tanto le habían afectado sus palabras? La voz de Bulma lo sacó de sus pensamientos;

-Yamcha, yo hablaba en serio,,, tienes que marcharte ahora y no regreses hasta que yo te llame. Si alguna vez vuelve a ser seguro para ti volver a esta casa te lo haré saber. Pero la manera en que trataste a Vegeta es imperdonable. Sabes de sobra lo mucho que se esfuerza por aumentar su fuerza para luchar contra los androides,,, y sabes tambien que después de Goku él es la mejor oportunidad que tiene la tierra para no ser destruida, y sabes también, QUE PARA QUE LO ODIARA DE ESA MANERA LA VIDA CON FRIEZER DEBE HABER SIDO UN INFIERNO PARA EL, ASI QUE¡LARGATE DE UNA BUENA VEZ!

Y luego ella tambien se marchó, Yamcha se sentía como si le hubiera caido una aplanadora encima, Bulma efectivamente había estado defendiendo a Vegeta, ya no cabía la menor duda.

Posiblemente no fuera tan buena idea pedirle un tiempo de descanso de su relacion, el podía salir con alguna admiradora sin involucrarse seriamente pero sin soltar a Bulma del todo, y así no la dejaría a merced de una bestia que quien sabe que podría hacerle, lo sacó de sus pensamientos su suegro que lo condujo fuera de la casa , y sin haber cenado se encontró en la calle.

-

-

* * *

- 

Que les parece? En la serie siempre me dió la impresión de que Vegeta mostraba una velada atraccion por Bulma, mientras que la atraccion de Bulma por vegeta no era nada velada y los celos de Yamcha eran totalmente evidentes. Para los próximos capítulos quiero mandarlos de compras,¡debe haber alguna razon para que Vegeta odie tanto ir de tiendas !.

-


	12. Bulma de compras I

* * *

. 

¨Bulma, de compras.  
Primera parte.

- 

Había pasado un mes desde la desafortunada cena y desde entonces, a pesar de que había hablado con Yamcha por teléfono, no lo había visto en la casa, pues ninguno de los dos sentía que fuera seguro para él estar tan cerca de Vegeta.

Conforme pasaban los días, Bulma parecía sentirse más segura de que la relación con su novio por mas de diez años había llegado a un punto muerto. Sus objetivos e intereses se distanciaban cada vez más, e inclusive ya no sentía esa chispa de pasión cuando estaban juntos.

Además estaba el punto de que, ya muchas veces lo había pescado sonriéndole a otra mujer cuando andaba con ella de la mano, cierto que muchas veces eran esas chicas las que se ponían a gritar y brincar como locas cuando lo veían, pero se suponía que tenía que guardarle respeto, y no hacerla quedar como una estúpida, especialmente si la tenía de la mano.

Lo que más hacia que Bulma pensara que las cosas podían haberse enfriado mas allá de lo rescatable era que ella no sentía celos cuando sucedían esas escenas.

Tan solo se sentía ofendida y un poco herida.

Sin embargo necesita sentirse segura antes de tomar una decisión definitiva acerca de que hacer con su relación, pues era mucho el tiempo que había invertido en ella y para eso necesitaba volver a estar cerca de Yamcha, decidió que ya era suficiente tiempo para que Vegeta superara la ofensa, después de todo, en ese momento lo había apoyado y debido a eso había corrido a su novio de la casa, así que Vegeta debería olvidar ya el asunto y si bien, ella seguía pensando que Yamcha se había pasado mucho más de la cuenta, después de todo ambos hombres eran bienvenidos en la casa y por un asunto de cortesía con sus anfitriones Vegeta podría pasarle esta.

A quien trataba de engañar?

Era evidente que a Vegeta le habían afectado las palabras de Yamcha más de lo que ella hubiera imaginado inicialmente, desde ese infeliz día parecía estarla evitando mucho más de la cuenta, y Bulma tuvo que admitir, aunque fuera a ella misma, que sus pequeñas batallas de ingenio en algún momento se habían convertido en el punto alto de su día, y las extrañaba.

Eso también la hacía sentirse más enfadada con Yamcha,¿qué culpa tenía ella de lo que el otro dijo?,¿qué no estaba presente Vegeta cuando le reclamó a su novio por ofenderlo?.

Hasta parecía haber disminuido sus exigencias en cuanto a robots y mejorías a la cámara de gravedad con tal de evitarla, y Bulma estaba segura que esto lo hacía también para demostrar su enojo,¡que infantil!

Pero no por nada ella era Bulma Brassier Briefs, tenía que ocurrírsele algo para arreglar esta situación sin que nadie resultara herido y la única manera de estar segura de que la siguiente vez que Vegeta viera a Yamcha no lo fuera a matar sería que hubiera alguien más poderoso para detenerlo, en caso de que sus palabras no fueran suficiente, y como de momento el único ser más poderoso era también la persona a la que Vegeta menos soportaba, sería mejor encontrar una excusa para que viniera Goku y talvez alguien mas...

¡Una fiesta!

Le diría a su madre que la ayudara a organizar la comida, y la música, y arreglar la casa, aunque talvez podrían hacer un asado en el jardín o una fiesta en la piscina,¡sí!, sería fantástico, hacia mucho tiempo que no se reunía con sus amigos, por estar estos muy ocupados preparándose para la llegada de los androides y ella con su trabajo en Capsule, eso les serviría a todos para relajarse un poco y el clima era maravilloso en esa época del año.

Debería ir a comprar ropa para ese día, no tenía nada lindo que ponerse..., nada que ponerse... ¡Vegeta!, ese hombre no usaba mas que su ropa de entrenamiento, a veces inclusive muy poco de esta, no es que ella se quejara, tenía que admitir que lo que le faltaba en simpatía le sobraba en apariencia, pero no lo podía dejar ir a una fiesta vestido solamente con una pantaloneta de spandex, y como ella no sabía de sus gustos o talla, sería mejor que la acompañara.

Lo difícil sería convencerlo para que lo hiciera, tendría que pensar en algo...

* * *

. 

Bulma decidió asomarse al cuarto de lavado para ver que tanta ropa de Vegeta había allí, como era día de lavado (los Briefs estaban ecológicamente comprometidos y hacían el lavado en una sola tanda), estaba prácticamente toda, sonriendo, sacó un desatornillador...

* * *

A la hora de la cena Bulma comió rápidamente y luego se metió en su cuarto, últimamente Vegeta aparecía hasta después de que ella había comido, o comía antes de que ella llegara, este día no sería así, se aseguró de comer antes que él y después estuvo asomada a la ventana de su habitación por 20 minutos hasta que vio apagarse las luces de la cámara de gravedad, espero 3 minutos y de nuevo bajó. Efectivamente allí estaba Vegeta que la miró y gruñó, pero a ella eso ya no la amedrentaba, así que se acercó a la refrigeradora e informó: 

-Me antojé de un poco de helado, la noche está muy caliente.

Su madre le sonrió y le dijo lo contenta que estaba de ver a toda la familia comiendo junta de nuevo. A Bulma realmente le sorprendía lo rápido que su madre había adoptado a Vegeta, cualquiera diría que realmente su madre creía que él era otro hijo.

Pero regresó a su plan.

-Por cierto Vegeta, cuando fui a lavar hoy, como había tanta ropa, decidí empezar la sesión de lavado con la tuya y aparentemente la lavadora se había descompuesto y destrozó toda tu ropa, no sabes cómo lo lamento.

Bulma tuvo que poner todas sus dotes de actriz para sonar acongojada y arrepentida, y más para no reírse cuando Vegeta la volvió a ver con espanto.

-¿ Toda mi ropa?

-Si Vegeta, pero no te preocupes, te la voy a reponer, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, pero por la cantidad de ropa que era, imagino que solo te habrá quedado lo que llevas puesto, ah, y la camisa y pantalón que te había dado cuando llegaste del espacio la última vez, por cierto, nunca te lo volviste a poner...

-¡NI CREAS QUE ME VOY A PONER ESO DE NUEVO!. Me lo puse la primera vez porque creí que así se vestían en este planeta, pero luego de estar aquí me doy cuenta que nadie que tenga más de tres años se pondría semejante disfraz.

-¡Lo que pasa es que eres un troglodita, a ese estilo se le llama metrosexual, pero hay que estar muy seguro de quien se es para usarlo! Pero bueno, como es evidente que no compartimos gustos, vas a tener que acompañarme para no comprarte nada que ofenda tu sentido de la moda, por más que sepa que mis gustos son mucho más refinados que los tuyos y que posiblemente la gente que atiende en las tiendas van a quedar deprimidos y traumatizados de por vida luego de tu selección en ropa. ¿A menos que decidas confiar en mi?

-¿Confiar en ti?,¡por supuesto que no!, no se puede confiar en ti ni para que pongas a funcionar una estúpida maquina de lavado,¿qué clase de genio eres?. (_ si supieras Vegeta_) Tendré que ir contigo porque sino acabare vistiendo como un payaso, y dado que no me dejas otra opción iremos mañana, a primera hora, luego del desayuno, así podré aprovechar la media hora en que no puedo hacer todavía entrenamiento muy intenso. (-_ si Vegeta, claro, media hora_).

Bulma sabía que si no se quejaba parecería sospechoso, así que igual que decidió no decirle que tan solo el camino de ida y vuelta sería más de media hora, decidió dar un poco mas de pelea para que no creyera que tramaba algo;

-¿Qué, después de desayunar?,¡pero si mañana es mi día libre!,¿qué te crees disponiendo de el como si yo fuera tu esclava?, además las tiendas no las abren hasta las 10, eso es lo más temprano que podemos ir, y no creas que me voy a dejar ver con un hombre en una ropa toda sudada y oliendo a demonios por las tiendas más finas de la ciudad, así que por mañana trata de aparentar ser el príncipe que dices que eres y busca a ver si quedó en tu cuarto una sudadera y un pantalón que le haga juego ( ella sabía que sí había quedado) para que no lo ensucies y puedas ir de compras de una manera apenas presentable.

Vegeta pareció pensarlo por un momento y luego dijo,

-Está bien, a las 10 en punto entonces, y más vale que conmigo seas puntual, no como con el imbecil del debilucho al que haces esperar una hora a pesar de haber estado lista desde 10 minutos antes de que él llegara, sino así sea a medio vestir te voy a llevar conmigo, y entonces de verdad la gente de las tiendas van a quedar traumatizados más allá de lo que cualquier terapia pueda curar..

Dicho esto siguió comiendo sin volver a dirigirle la palabra por el resto de la noche, y Bulma sólo dejó salir un sonido a modo de queja y se terminó de comer su helado, muy satisfecha de cómo habían salido las cosas.

-

* * *

- 

-

Inicialmente había pensado hacer un solo capítulo con este tema, pero ya se me había hecho muy grande y aún hay un montón de cosas que quiero que pasen.

Se agradece cualquier comentario que tengan acerca de esta historia, me harían muy feliz, aunque fuera un comentario malo.

-


	13. Vegeta de compras I

* * *

- 

Vegeta, de compras I parte.

-

- 

Había pasado un mes desde la desafortunada cena y desde entonces, había tratado de sólo hablar con la mujer por el intercomunicador y había evitado verla en la casa.

Vegeta no se sentía cómodo teniéndola cerca.

Conforme pasaban los días, sin embargo, la parte de su instinto que le decía que era mejor alejarse de ella perdía terreno frente a la parte que le decía que estaba actuando de manera irracional y que ya debía dejar de evitarla y exigirle más robots y mejorías en la cámara de gravedad o sinó nunca lograría aumentar su poder y llegar a convertirse en super sayayin, además estaba el asunto de tener que comer a solas con los ancianos , o mejor dicho tener que estar escuchando la cháchara de la anciana acerca de lo mucho que extrañaba el que se sentaran todos juntos a comer en familia, Vegeta se preguntaba si no se habría dado cuenta de que él **no **era familia.

Además había escuchado a la mujer hablando con el debilucho y sabía que ella quería verlo de nuevo en la casa,¡después de lo que había dicho!, Vegeta no había olvidado la ofensa, y si bien era cierto que ella lo había corrido de la casa, tambien era cierto que debería sentirse agradecida con él por no haberlo matado ahí mismo, tomarlo como una cortesía a sus anfitriones , algo que sucedería tan solo por una vez y dejar de tentar a la suerte.

Si ella seguia insistiendo, tendría que aumentar las muestras de inconformidad por su comportamiento y retirarle del todo el honor de dirigirle la palabra, así fuera para que le diera sus artefactos de entrenamiento, después de todo no era indispensable, siempre le podía decir al anciano que hiciera las cosa que la mujer había hecho para el...

¿A quien trataba de engañar?

A partir del día en que empezó a evitarla empezó también a aumentar una sensación de pérdida que no había sentido desde, bueno , desde que era niño.

Era muy pequeño cuando se fue de Vegetasei, y en ese momento dejó de tener nada que realmente pudiera sentir como suyo como para poder sentir ninguna pérdida a partir de entonces. Pero ahora tenía que admitir, aunque fuera a él mismo, que sus pequeñas batallas de ingenio en algún momento se habían convertido en el punto alto de su día.

Y que las extrañaba.

Eso también le hacía enojarse con la excusa de hombre que estaba con ella, él había tenido la culpa de que toda esa situación se diera. La próxima vez que lo viera ,las palabras de la mujer no iban a ser suficiente para salvarlo, iba a poder escaparse de su furia sólo si encontraba quién lo protegiera , y eso no iba a ser muy facil, pues no había muchos guerreros en este planeta de insectos que pudieran defenderlo.

Ese pensamiento lo tranquilizó lo suficiente para sacar los pensamientos distractores de su cabeza y poder seguir entrenando hasta la hora de la cena.

-

* * *

- 

Como había estado haciendo durante las últimas semanas, Vegeta trató de sentir el ki de la mujer a la hora de la cena, para no ir a la cocina cuando ella estuviera.

Pudo sentir que ella se había acercado a la cocina por un rato y que luego se había marchado a su habitación, como todavía no estaba muy seguro de querer acercársele, espero 20 minutos para asegurarse que no se iba a devolver para nada y luego se dirigió él mismo a la cocina, para alimentarse y después entrenar un poco más.

No se había más que sentado cuando la mujer apareció.

Vegeta estaba más que seguro que ella lo había estado acechando, conocía de sobra la manera en que actuaba, seguramente querría convencerlo de perdonar a la sabandija de cómo se llamara y con sólo recordar al debilucho Vegeta se enojó de nuevo y dejó salir un gruñido que la mujer aparentemente creyó iba dirigida a ella, porque decidió justificar su aparición alli.

-Me antojé de un poco de helado, la noche está muy caliente.

Vegeta se preguntó si el clima de esa noche de verdad estaría muy caliente para los estándares de la tierra, sólo había pasado unos meses en ese planeta antes de irse al espacio y después de regresar también habían pasado algunos meses, de manera que no sabía que cambios climáticos tendría ese planeta alrededor del año, ciertamente había notado como los días parecían aumentar lentamente la temperatura . Habiendo vivido toda su vida en medio de climas controlados y visitando planetas tan sólo el tiempo necesario para llevar a cabo alguna misión, no podía estar seguro si ese cambio era algo esperable o no, pero dado que aparentemente la mujer también lo había notado y no parecía preocuparle ni en lo más minimo que el planeta fuera a estallar o algo por el estilo, aceptaría su palabra de que eso era algo normal. La mujer siguió hablando...

-Por cierto, vegeta, cuando fui a lavar hoy, como había tanta ropa, decidí empezar la sesion de lavado con la tuya y aparentemente la lavadora se había descompuesto y destrozó toda tu ropa, no sabes como lo lamento.

Vegeta no sintió que estuviera mintiendo, aunque le pareció un poco exagerada su expresion de congoja.

Trató de recordar que ropa había quedado en su cuarto esa mañana; una sudadera, un pantalón que hacía juego con esta, algo de la ropa que se usa en la tierra debajo de la otra ropa y ¡no!, esa ropa amarilla y rosada que la mujer le había dado cuando regresó a la tierra y con la que lo había visto el híbrido que tambien se podía transformar en super sayayin,¡seguramente por esa ropa ridícula ese muchacho no dejaba de mirarlo!.

-¿Toda mi ropa? ( talvez no toda estuviera perdida,¿ que estará tramando esta mujer del demonio?)

-Si Vegeta, pero no te preocupes, te la voy a reponer, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer, pero por la cantidad de ropa que era, imagino que solo te habrá quedado lo que llevas puesto, ah, y la camisa y pantalón que te había dado cuando llegaste del espacio la última vez, por cierto, nunca te lo volviste a poner...

--(_LO SABIA_) ¡NI CREAS QUE ME VOY A PONER ESO DE NUEVO!. Me lo puse la primera vez porque creí que así se vestían en este planeta, pero luego de estar aquí me doy cuenta que nadie que tenga más de tres años se pondría semejante disfraz.

-¡Lo que pasa es que eres un troglodita, a ese estilo se le llama metrosexual, pero hay que estar muy seguro de quien se es para usarlo!( _para que se llame de esa manera de fijo que hay que estar muy seguro de lo que se es para usarlo, y yo estoy muy seguro de que no soy eso_) Pero bueno, como es evidente que no compartimos gustos, vas a tener que acompañarme para no comprarte nada que ofenda tu sentido de la moda, por más que sepa que mis gustos son mucho más refinados que los tuyos y que posiblemente la gente que atiende en las tiendas van a quedar deprimidos y traumatizados de por vida luego de tu selección en ropa. ¿A menos que decidas confiar en mi?

-¿Confiar en ti?,¡por supuesto que no!, no se puede confiar en ti ni para que pongas a funcionar una estúpida maquina de lavado,¿qué clase de genio eres?. (_ ¡como extrañaba esto!_) Tendré que ir contigo porque sino acabare vistiendo como un payaso, y dado que no me dejas otra opción iremos mañana, a primera hora, luego del desayuno, así podré aprovechar la media hora en que no puedo hacer todavía entrenamiento muy intenso. (-_ para que veas que no puedes hacerme algo y salirte con la tuya como si nada_).

-¿Qué, después de desayunar?,¡pero si mañana es mi día libre!,¿qué te crees disponiendo de el como si yo fuera tu esclava?, además las tiendas no las abren hasta las 10, eso es lo más temprano que podemos ir, y no creas que me voy a dejar ver con un hombre en una ropa toda sudada y oliendo a demonios por las tiendas más finas de la ciudad, así que por mañana trata de aparentar ser el príncipe que dices que eres y busca a ver si quedó en tu cuarto una sudadera y un pantalón que le haga juego para que no lo ensucies y puedas ir de compras de una manera apenas presentable.

A Vegeta le pareció algo sospechoso que mencionara la única sudadera y el pantalón que le había quedado, pero había disfrutado mucho el hablar con ella de nuevo , así que , aunque sabía que de alguna manera esto no era del todo lo que ella había dicho que era, la acompañaría a comprar la ropa porque ciertamente no confiaba mucho en lo ella eligiría para que él usara y así le daría a su cuerpo un poco de descanso que sabía necesitaba para aumentar luego las exigencias de su entrenamiento.

-Está bien, a las 10 en punto entonces, y más vale que conmigo seas puntual, no como con el imbecil del debilucho al que haces esperar una hora a pesar de haber estado lista desde 10 minutos antes de que él llegara, sino así sea a medio vestir te voy a llevar conmigo, y entonces de verdad la gente de las tiendas van a quedar traumatizados más allá de lo que cualquier terapia pueda curar..

Dicho esto siguió comiendo sin volver a dirigirle la palabra por el resto de la noche, la mujer sólo dejó salir un sonido a modo de queja y se terminó de comer su helado.

Vegeta se sintió muy satisfecho de cómo habían salido las cosas.

-

* * *

- 

La próxima entrega, los mando de compras.

¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios!


	14. Bulma de compras II

-

* * *

- 

Bulma de compras II

-

- 

A la mañana siguiente Bulma se levantó más temprano que lo que habitualmente hubiera hecho en su dia libre. Sabia que Vegeta cumpliria su amenaza de llevarla a medio vestir si no estaba lista a las l0 en punto, y estaba decidida a evitar que algo así ocurriera.

Asi que a las 6 estaba desayunando junto con sus padres, como si fuera un dia de trabajo y con Vegeta como si los hechos ocurridos un mes antes con Yamcha no hubieran sucedido. Bajó todavía en pijama y bata, pues tampoco era para exagerar, podía dormir un poquito más, desayunar y después bañarse y alistarse con tiempo, a ella le gustaba arreglarse bien cuando iba de compras, después de todo, nunca se sabía a quien podría encontrarse que la reconociera como la heredera de Capsule y tenia un deber con su corporación .

El desayuno pasó sin grandes eventos, a no ser porque Vegeta al verla bajar tan temprano la miró y dejó salir esa media sonrisa burlona suya que hacía que Bulma deseara poder hacer ella también un kamehame para borrársela de la cara. Entendía que él se creía el ganador de la última batalla y eso hería un poco su orgullo. Pero eso no importaba, lo importante era el resultado, no lo que el salvaje ese opinara. Había logrado que aceptara acompañarla de compras.

Tan solo esperaba no arrepentirse de su victoria.

Notó que como solía hacerlo, él se levantó temprano y empezó a entrenar antes del desayuno, notó también que llevaba la misma ropa que había llevado la noche anterior y le horrorizó la posibilidad de que intentara acompañarla en ese atuendo,¡no lo podía permitir!, y cuando estaba pensando en recordarle su promesa de acompañarla y de paso también recordarle la ropa que le había quedado luego de el "accidente" con la lavadora lo oyó levantarse de su silla y decirle en voz baja;

-A las 10, ni un minuto después.

Y cuando ella se volvió para recordarle cambiarse de ropa, ya no lo encontró.

* * *

Luego del desayuno Bulma se relajó en su tina, lavó y secó su cabello y vió con alegría al salir del baño que apenas eran las 9:30, así que con tranquilidad se puso a buscar en toda su ropa que sería adecuado para un día como ese, necesitaba algo que no costara mucho quitarse porque se iba a estar probando ropa, así que se decidió por un juego de minifalda azul oscuro junto con un top y una chaquetita que le hacian juego, y como ya había entrado el verano decidió usar unas sandalias que se amarraban a sus tobillos. Terminó usando una banda en su cabello y se maquilló de manera discreta por ser de mañana, estaba terminando de ponerse un poco de brillo en los labios cuando su puerta se abrió de pronto. 

-Son las 10

Bulma miró el reloj en su mesita de noche, y sí, eran las 10, pero eso no le daba derecho a entrar sin siquiera llamar a la puerta, así que se levantó de su tocador como un resorte y se volvió para chocar con Vegeta que estaba justo detrás de ella y en quíen tuvo que apoyarse para no caer, así que le susurró en la cara;

-Ya sé que son las 10 y ya estoy lista,

El se alejó rapidamente, Bulma había notado que solía sentirse incómodo con el contacto fisico, a menos que fuera en una batalla, así que no le extrañó su retirada, eso le dió también la oportunidad de ver que Vegeta estaba recién bañado y estaba usando la ropa que le había sugerido. Pensó que era injusto que aunque probablemente él se había alistado en 5 minutos, se viera mejor de lo que la mayor parte de la gente se veía luego de horas de acicalado intenso, estaba observándolo cuando se dio cuenta de algo muy inusual, él la estaba observando de arriba abajo también, de repente Vegeta pareció darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo porque pareció algo avergonzado y le dijo;

-.Pues ya era hora, ahora vamonos para salir de esto de una vez , no quiero estar desperdiciando más tiempo de la cuenta por tus errores.

-Bien, pero tenemos que ir en mi auto, yo manejo, es mejor de momento no llamar mucho la atención volando, y además debes prometerme que tendrás paciencia con la gente, ellos no saben que eres de otro planeta y que tienes otras costumbres, recuerda que este es su mundo y ellos...,

Para estas alturas Vegeta estaba viendo para arriba y a Bulma le dio la impresión de que hacía rato que había dejado de escucharla..

-¡VEGETA!

-¡SI, YA SE, NO MATES A NADIE!

-¡BIEN, ENTONCES VAMONOS!

-¿QUIEN CREES QUE ESTA ATRASANDO?

-UGHH! (esta va a ser una mañana muy larga) y Bulma le pasó adelante y bajó golpeando con furia el suelo con cada paso, siendo seguida de Vegeta que caminaba con apariencia de niño al que obligan a ir al dentista.

Milagrosamente Bulma logró llegar al centro comercial sin perder del todo su paciencia, sabía que Vegeta no estaba enterado del tiempo que tomaría llegar, pero no esperaba que le preguntara a cada minuto cuanto faltaba para llegar,¡por kami,¿que edad tenía, 7 ?

Afortunadamente apenas llegaron Vegeta perdió su habitual mal humor y pareció interesado en los escaparates y la gente, de hecho estaba tan concentrado viéndolo todo que Bulma por una vez se encontró mirándolo sabiendo que no corría el riesgo de que él le reclamara por ello.

Por fin, entraron a una de las tiendas de ropa favoritas de Bulma, donde solía encontrar ropa de diseñador, lo último y más elegante.

De inmediato fue reconocida por el gerente. Ella era su mejor cliente, tanto así que no importaba la hora a la que llegara a la tienda, ésta permanecía abierta para ella.

Bulma dándose cuenta que Vegeta no le prestaba atención por estar mirando la ropa le hizo señas a Roberto para que se le acercara y le dijo en voz baja:

-ese es un cliente importante de Capsule al que por accidente perdieron su equipaje y nuestra compañía se siente responsable,¿podrías ayudarle?, el dinero no importa. (por supuesto ella sabía que esas eran palabras mágicas, especialmente cuando vió la sonrisa de Roberto)

Luego fue a buscar a Vegeta y le dijo:

-Este es Roberto, él es un especialista en ropa masculina, y su trabajo en esta tienda es ayudarle a los clientes a encontrar lo que buscan.

Vegeta la miró, asintió , y luego le dijo;

-Está bien, supongo que también quieres encontrar algo para ti, la seccion de mujeres creo que queda de aquel lado. Te buscaré cuando termine.

Bulma no podía creerlo,¡ la estaba despachando!, miró a Roberto el cual a su vez miraba a Vegeta como si fuera la respuesta todas a sus oraciones. Inicialmente le había preocupado cuando iba a encontrar el tiempo para buscar algo para ella, pero ahora que el mismo Vegeta le daba esa oportunidad se le hacia demasiado sospechoso, pero ese no era el momento para contradecirlo, de todos modos ella tenía que pasar la tarjeta antes de comprar la ropa , así que sabría en que estaba pensando el príncipe. Con este pensamiento, pero no muy convencida, decidió ir a buscar algo para ella ,así que asintió a Vegeta y se marchó, no sin antes hacerle señas a Roberto para que la llamara en caso de que necesitara algo, y le rogó al cielo de que lo que ocupara no fuera rescate de un sayayin furioso.

Bulma estuvo algún tiempo probándose ropa, pero no lo estaba disfrutando como otras veces, estaba demasiado preocupada por su huésped y lo que le pudiera hacer a su tienda favorita.

Esperaba que no le prohibieran la entrada de ese día en adelante.

Decidió llevar tan solo un vestidito veraniego de pequeñas flores anaranjadas para el día de la reunión con sus amigos y probarse un vestido de baño de dos piezas negro que no estaba segura si sería demasiado atrevido..., estaba decidiendo si quería que sus amigos la vieran con ese atuendo, cuando oyó a Vegeta llamarla:

-Mujer, ya terminé , y ya he perdido mucho tiempo, vámonos.

-Bueno, pues yo no me termino de decidir, ya que estas aquí sirve de algo y dime que opinas de este traje.

Y salió del vestidor

-¿QUE DEMONIOS TIENES PUESTO?, creía que la ropa que usan debajo de la otra ropa era para no ser vista por toda la gente¿cual es la diferencia entre andar desnudo y andar con eso?.

-Primero que todo no grites, la gente nos mira, y segundo esto no es ropa interior, es un traje de baño como el que uso en la piscina, solo que este es de dos piezas y tercero dado que no te gustó supongo que debe ser muy bonito así que me lo llevo.

-Como quieras, no soy yo el que se pone en ridículo enseñando sus miserias.

Pero ella notó que no dejaba de mirar "sus miserias", así que moviéndose más de lo necesario regresó al vestidor para ponerse su ropa y salir a pagar.

También notó que Vegeta ya no andaba con su ropa de ejercicio sino con un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa negra de cuello de tortuga y manga larga, Roberto debía ser un genio de las ventas y del estilo, aún en ese escaso momento en que lo había mirado era imposible dejar de notar que se veía aún mejor de lo que se veía habitualmente.

Cuando salió, Vegeta estaba sentado en un sillón para maridos con un pie cruzado sobre su rodilla, que dejaba ver unos zapatos de cuero oscuro y ¿medias? Luciendo aburrido e increíblemente elegante. Cuando ella salió él se puso de pie y sonriendo con esa sonrisa suya, la saco brutalmente de sus pensamientos diciendo:

-¿Ves algo que te guste?

(QUE COMO SE ATREVIA A DECIRLE ALGO ASI)  
- Si, veo que debería contratar a Roberto como asesor de imagen para los ejecutivos de Capsule, porque si pudo hacer que tú te vieras presentable , llevaría a todos nuestros representantes a verse como si pertenecieran al jet set.

-¡Como si ese sirviente hubiera tenido que ver en algo con mi selección en ropa!

-¡Si, claro!, como tú digas Vegeta.

-hmp, no tengo porque probarte nada.

Para ese punto ya habían llegado a la caja registradora y Bulma vió que Roberto había tomado su palabra al pie de la letra y habia una cantidad enorme de ropa, casual y formal, zapatos deportivos y de vestir y por supuesto toda la ropa de entrenamiento que vegeta ocuparía de aquí a la eternidad y ¡todo era perfecto¿cómo había podido escoger tanta ropa cuando ella apenas habia encontrado un vestido y un traje de baño y se los llevaba sin estar muy segura de ninguna de las dos cosas.

¡La próxima vez ELLA se iba a quedar con Roberto!

Luego de pagar y de que Vegeta se enterara de que debía cargar con todos los paquetes e hiciera un berrinche por eso, también le informó que debian almorzar allí, pues al saber que ellos iban hacia el centro su madre se había ido al salón a retocar su tinte y por eso no habría almuerzo en la casa.

Cuando caminaban hacia la zona de comidas Bulma notó que Vegeta había perdido todo interés en la gente y tiendas y caminaba con la vista hacia el frente, lo que le obligó a ella a hacer lo mismo, no fuera que la pescara de nuevo viéndolo y se imaginara quien sabe que cosa.

Entonces Bulma vio algo más, la gente miraba a Vegeta, con admiración y con envidia algunos hombres, y muchas mujeres, especialmente las más jóvenes y atractivas, con deseo.

Y eso la molestó.

¡Que se creían esas tipas! Y cuando una especialmente bonita casi choca con un poste por mirarlo a Bulma se le acabó la paciencia y se volteó a verlo, convencida de que él debía estar haciendo algo para llamar así la atención, sin embargo cuando lo miró se dio cuenta de que él la estaba mirando a ella ,pero él quitó la mirada rápidamente y ¿se sonrojó?

Bulma no pudo más que sentir alegría cuando él, mirando hacia otro lado le comentó, como quien no quería la cosa;

-Estoy harto de este lugar,¿no puedes pedir algo del lugar ese de la comida plana desde la casa?, aquí pareciera que anda demasiada gente en celo y te prometí que no iba a matar a nadie. Si no nos vamos pronto no creo que pueda cumplir esa promesa.

-Si, Vegeta, vamonos a la casa, comer pizza me parece muy buena idea.

Todo hubiera sido perfecto de no haber sido porque justo antes de que se fueran, en un café a las afueras del centro comercial, Bulma vio a Yamcha besando a otra mujer...

-

-

* * *

- 

Próximo capítulo , la versión de Vegeta.

No dejen de poner lo que opinan.

-


	15. Vegeta de compras II

* * *

- 

Vegeta, de compras. II

-

- 

Vegeta se levantó al salir el sol como todos los días, y dado que no le quedaba nada más para entrenar que la ropa con que había entrenado el día anterior, eso fue lo que vistió ese día también.

Luego de un par de horas se acercó a la cocina pues sabía que la anciana ya tendría listo el desayuno y él no desperdiciaría un buen alimento que le serviría para soportar el entrenamiento del resto del día.

Poco después de haberse sentado apareció Bulma con ropa de dormir, seguramente tenía miedo de que cumpliera su amenaza de llevarla a medio vestir si no estaba lista a la hora acordada, bien, estaba aprendiendo a obedecerle.

También se dio cuenta de que se quedó mirando su ropa, y pareció preocuparse, Vegeta entendió que ella creía que la iba a poner en vergüenza en medio de la gente no usando ropa limpia y oliendo, bueno, a lo que se huele después de dos días de entrenamiento intenso con la misma ropa.

Vegeta había aprendido a soportar la falta de aseo en caso necesario, pero nunca le había gustado y definitivamente no le gustaba dar una mala impresión, después de todo él era un príncipe, y siempre se había interesado por aprender de protocolo y etiqueta, aunque no encontrara gente merecedora de sus atenciones muy a menudo.

Eso no significaba que no supiera cumplir con un papel cuando lo deseaba.

Decidió no darle oportunidad a la mujer de recordarle nada, para que no creyera que él actuaba de tal o cual manera para complacerla, así que habiendo terminado de comer, se levantó de la mesa, y tan solo le dijo:

-A las 10, ni un minuto después.

Y se fue lo más rápido que pudo, para no darle tiempo de decirle nada.

Todavía tenía algunas horas más para entrenar.

-

* * *

-

A las 9:45 Vegeta decidió que iría a alistarse, desde que se había convertido en soldado de Friezer había aprendido a bañarse rápido, pues podían haber enemigos o "amigos" cerca, se vistió con la única ropa usable que le quedaba, y se sentó a esperar a que fueran las 10.

A las 10 en punto se dirigió al cuarto de Bulma, que estaba al lado del suyo porque la anciana había creído que, ya que la mujer lo había invitado a quedarse, debía de estar cerca de él para cumplir con sus funciones de anfitriona en caso necesario.

A veces la anciana razonaba de manera adecuada.

Ya era la hora acordada, así que la mujer debería estar esperándolo afuera.

No estaba.

Pues entraría a sacarla como estuviera, cumpliendo su promesa.

Abrió la puerta y la vio embarrándose de eso que se ponía en la cara para verse mejor según ella, nunca se lo diría, pero no necesitaba nada para verse mejor que cualquier otra mujer, lo cual hacía todavía peor que estuviera haciéndolo esperar, así que solo le recordó:

-Son las 10.

La mujer miró el reloj en la mesa a la par de su cama y se levantó enfurecida tropezando con ella misma,( _que torpe_), y apoyándose en él para no caer, le susurró entre dientes;

-ya sé que son las 10 y ya estoy lista.

Demasiados años de no recibir más que dolor si alguien se acercaba lo suficiente como para tocarlo hizo que de manera automática se apartara, sintiéndose curiosamente arrepentido de haberlo hecho, la mujer olía tan bien, y era tan bella que no creía que una mujer sayayin se pudiera haber visto mejor, de repente se dio cuenta de lo que había pensado y se sintió avergonzado de sus pensamientos, debía de estarlo afectando, algo..., lo mejor era salir de ese compromiso de una vez:

-Pues ya era hora, no quiero estar desperdiciando mas tiempo de la cuenta por tus errores.

-Bien, pero tenemos que ir en mi auto, yo manejo, es mejor de momento ...atención volando, y ...prometerme. , ...costumbres...,..., (¿en que momento pensé que estaba bien?, con esas necedades no entiendo como no la han asesinado para este momento)

Lo sacó del lugar feliz al que se había marchado a seguir entrenando un chillido de la mujer.

-¡VEGETA!

-¡SI, YA SÉ, NO MATES A NADIE!

-¡BIEN, ENTONCES VAMONOS!

-¿QUIÉN CREES QUE ESTA ATRASANDO?

-UGHH! (_esta va a ser una mañana muy larga_) y la mujer le pasó adelante y bajó golpeando con furia el suelo con cada paso, siendo seguida de Vegeta que caminaba sintiéndose como niño al que obligan a ir al show de baile de la fuerza Ginyu

-

-

Milagrosamente Vegeta logró llegar al centro comercial sin perder del todo su paciencia, sabía que Bulma no había sido muy clara en cuanto al tiempo que les tomaría llegar, pero no esperaba que tardara tanto¡por kami¿Qué no había un lugar donde conseguir ropa más cerca? Pasaron por muchísimas tiendas y estaba seguro que en algunas vio ropa.

Al fin llegaron a un edificio lleno de tiendas.

Viendo a la gente Vegeta se dio cuenta que efectivamente había muchos estilos diferentes de vestir en ese planeta, él no quería perder esta batalla con ella y que su elección en ropa fuera la errónea, dándole a Bulma la oportunidad de echárselo en cara, así que se dedico durante un rato a observar a los hombres que estaban allí, dividiéndolos según su edad y la seguridad en sí mismos que presentaban, además de las reacciones de la demás gente hacia ellos, y también le dedicó su atención a las ventanas de las tiendas donde exponían las prendas que se imaginó, estaban en más estima.

Luego la mujer lo condujo dentro de una tienda que parecía más grande que otras y la gente que atendía allí tenía una actitud más segura y eran más respetuosos hacia sus clientes que lo que había visto en otras tiendas en las que Bulma ni siquiera se fijó, la ropa parecía de mejor acabado y las telas de mayor calidad.

La oyó decir en voz baja;

-ese es un cliente importante de Capsule al que por accidente perdieron su equipaje y nuestra compañía se siente responsable¿ podrías ayudarle?, el dinero no importa.

Bueno, era cierto que era alguien importante y que ella era responsable, pero no necesitaba ayuda de ningún sirviente para elegir su ropa.

-Este es Roberto, él es un especialista en ropa masculina, y su trabajo en esta tienda es  
ayudarle a los clientes a encontrar lo que buscan.

Le enseñaría que no necesitaba de su ayuda, así que la despachó;

-Está bien, supongo que también quieres encontrar algo para ti, la sección de mujeres creo que queda de aquel lado. Te buscaré cuando termine.

La mujer se marchó sin verse muy segura de querer hacerlo, y Vegeta se encontró con el sirviente que lo miraba como a la espera de órdenes, cosa que le agradó, así que le indicó;

-Primero quiero ropa para entrenar, luego ropa para eventos formales y por último algo para cuando no me quede otra opción que venir a lugares como este edificio para intercambio de bienes.

-Por supuesto señor, venga conmigo, por favor,¿podría decirme que talla es usted?

-¿Talla?

-Si, que número de pantalón y camisa usa, así como de zapatos...

Durante un rato el sirviente estuvo explicándole acerca de las diferencias en tamaño de las diferentes prendas, aparentemente estaba acostumbrado a explicarle ese tipo de cosas a seres de otros lugares, porque a Vegeta le dio la impresión que era algo que hacía con cierta frecuencia, y le llevó muestras de prendas que le parecieron de un tamaño adecuado para él, que al probárselas le resultaron cómodas, pero aparte de eso, no trató de empujarlo hacia ningún estilo.

Tan solo sostuvo las prendas que Vegeta eligió y lo guío dentro de la tienda hacia los lugares donde estaban las cosas por las cuales preguntó, aclarando las dudas que Vegeta tuvo acerca de la manera correcta de usar ciertos artículos.

Al final tan solo lo seguía y la ropa que era elegida se la pasaba a otro sirviente que la llevaba a un lugar de empaque.

Todo el procedimiento le llevó más tiempo del que hubiera creído¡media hora entera!, terminó poniéndose algo de la ropa para estar en lugares como ese y se fue a buscar a Bulma que ya había tenido suficiente tiempo buscar algo para ella.  
Se dirigió directamente donde sentía su Ki, y viendo un letrero que decía vestidor de damas, pensó, por esa vez, mejor llamarla para que saliera;

-Mujer, ya terminé, y ya he perdido mucho tiempo, vámonos.

-Bueno, pues yo no me termino de decidir, ya que estas aquí sirve de algo y dime que opinas de este traje

Y salió del vestidor.

Vegeta sintió como si le hubieran quitado todo el aire de sus pulmones de un golpe¡ esa mujer loca estaba prácticamente desnuda, y había salido así a vista y paciencia de todo el que quisiera verla¿ Qué no tenia un poco de pudor? Aún así, no pudo evitar una oleada de ¿deseo¿Cómo podía ser? Con ese pensamiento horrible regresó el aire a sus pulmones y encontró fuerza para recordarle lo que le había dicho cuando, por error, había entrado a su habitación buscando de la tela para secarse que se había acabado en su baño y la había encontrado vestida solo con la ropa que usaban debajo de la otra ropa;

-¿QUE DEMONIOS TIENES PUESTO?, creía que la ropa que usan debajo de la otra ropa era para no ser vista por toda la gente¿cual es la diferencia entre andar desnudo y andar con eso?.

-Primero que todo no grites, la gente nos mira, y segundo esto no es ropa interior, es un traje de baño como el que uso en la piscina, solo que este es de dos piezas y tercero dado que no te gustó supongo que debe ser muy bonito así que me lo llevo.

-Como quieras, no soy yo el que se pone en ridículo enseñando tus miserias.

Por supuesto que podía notar que tenía un cuerpo muy atractivo, pero no era algo que le iba a decir, y ella pareció que no le había importado mucho su comentario, porque no le dijo nada, pero se fue a cambiar de ropa moviéndose más de lo necesario.

Vegeta notó que había otros hombres cerca del vestidor de damas, aparentemente esperando a que sus mujeres salieran de allí, y notó que había sillones para que los hombres se sentaran a esperarlas, encontró uno vacío donde se sentó y por 3 minutos enteros esperó a la mujer, lo cual lo aburrió.

Al fin salió y con diversión vio que la mujer lo miraba con aprobación por su elección de ropa, por lo que decidió cobrarse un poco por haberlo hecho perder tanto tiempo;

-¿Ves algo que te guste?

-Si, veo que debería contratar a Roberto como asesor de imagen para los ejecutivos de Capsule, porque si pudo hacer que tú te vieras presentable, llevaría a todos nuestros representantes a verse como si pertenecieran al jet set.

No tenía idea a que se refería con jet set, pero sabía por su tono que tenía que haberle dicho una ofensa.

-¡Como si ese sirviente hubiera tenido que ver en algo con mi selección en ropa!

-¡Sí, claro!, como tú digas Vegeta.

(_¿QUÉ¿COMO SE ATREVIA A DECIRLE ALGO ASI?_)  
-hmp, no tengo porque probarte nada.

Para ese punto ya habían llegado al lugar para recoger la ropa y Vegeta notó algo que había visto en algún otro momento, la transacción de bienes era hecha a través de el paso de un trozo de plástico por un aparato, había notado también que esos trozos de plástico no eran todos iguales y el de la mujer, por la manera en que los sirvientes en ese lugar se comportaban con ella, era especialmente valorado. Definitivamente Bulma era como una princesa en este planeta.

Como solía suceder, cada vez que su opinión de ella empezaba a mejorar, hacía algo para hacerle perder la paciencia.

Resultó que además de hacerle cargar los paquetes como si fuera un esclavo, tampoco se iban a ir de ese edificio inmediatamente porque la anciana, al no estar ellos, había decidido desatender su deber de cocinarles y se había largado a pintar su cabello¿a quién quería engañar?, la edad se nota en miles de pequeños detalles como para que sirviera de algo cambiar una cosa, o varias como en su caso.

Se calmó un poco cuando Bulma le informó que comerían allí mismo, solo que en otra área, de manera que no perdería mucho mas tiempo de entrenamiento.

Para esas alturas ya no le interesaba las tiendas, ya había conseguido lo que ocupaba de ellas, ni la gente, no había cerca un solo ki que fuera digno de considerar como potencialmente peligroso y ya había aprendido lo que necesitaba de sus costumbres en cuanto a vestido para demostrarle a la mujer que él podía tener un gusto impecable, así que tan solo empezó a caminar hacia donde la mujer y su olfato le dijeron que estaba la comida.

Entonces Vegeta notó algo, ese lugar aparentemente era también un punto de búsqueda de pareja, se dio cuenta que algunas hembras lo veían con deseo, eso en realidad no le molestaba demasiado, siempre que no trataran de tocar la mercancía, vio que algunos hombres lo veían también, algunos también con deseo, a esos más les valía no intentar siquiera acercarse si es que no querían morir, malas experiencias en su tiempo en el ejercito de Friezer habían hecho de ese, un asunto delicado para él, pero vio otros que lo veían con envidia por estar con Bulma, y recordó las palabras de la anciana acerca de que su hija todavía podía cambiar de pareja, seguramente había alguna manera en que los machos en ese planeta se podían enterar de cual mujer estaba todavía disponible.

Y estaban interesados en ella.  
Eso le molestó.

La miró y pudo entender perfectamente porqué. Era por mucho la mujer más bella allí, inteligente y con un espíritu que no podría ser mejor en una sayayin, si él estuviera dispuesto a elegir una pareja no podría ser otra. Estaba pensando en eso cuando sin ningún aviso ella volvió su cara y le miró a los ojos,

De repente Vegeta fue plenamente consciente de lo que había pensado y de nuevo se arrepintió de su debilidad, todavía no había logrado siquiera convertirse en súper sayayin como para pensar en algo tan inútil como elegir una pareja de por vida.

Su raza había muerto, y no tenía sentido tratar de revivirla.

Ese maldito lugar lleno de hormonas lo habían afectado y lo mejor sería salir de allí pronto, así que se lo dijo:

-Estoy harto de este lugar¿no puedes pedir algo del lugar ese de la comida plana desde la casa?, aquí pareciera que anda demasiada gente en celo y te prometí que no iba a matar a nadie. Si no nos vamos pronto no creo que pueda cumplir esa promesa.

-Si, Vegeta, vamonos a la casa, comer pizza me parece muy buena idea.

Vegeta se alegró un poco al salir de allí, hasta que sintió que la mujer aumentaba su ki demostrando furia. Trató de encontrar el origen de su cambio de humor y vio al debilucho muy cerca de otra mujer, haciendo eso que él lo había visto hacer con Bulma.

Esto iba a ser divertido...

-

* * *

-

Jamás creí que fuera tan divertido para mí escribir un fanfic acerca de mi pareja preferida de anime, de verdad espero que les esté gustando mi versión de como sucedieron las cosas y de la vida interior y las motivaciones de los personajes. En cuanto a mi, me motiva mucho leer sus opiniones, sigan haciendolo, eso me hace feliz.

-


	16. Bulma, de regreso a casa

* * *

**No se si se habrán dado cuenta, pero decidí cambiar esta historia a categoría M , pués quiero hacer que las cosas entre Bulma y Vegeta avanzen un poco sin sentirme muy culpable, por si hay alguien que se sienta ofendido por algunos besitos, no esperen de mi mucho más que eso, es mi primer fic y aún estoy algo tímida.  
**

* * *

- 

Bulma, de regreso a casa.

-

- 

Cuando Bulma vió a su novio sentado en un lindo café, besando a otra mujer, sintió la oleada de furia mas grande que hubiese sentido nunca, y moviéndose por puro instinto camino rápidamente hacia donde se encontraban sin ser realmente consciente de lo que estaba haciendo.

Al estar frente a ellos de repente ya no se le ocurrió nada que hacer o decir. Tan solo se quedó alli, de pie, siendo testigo de su traición, esperando a que alguno de los dos se diera cuenta de su presencia.

Estando en esa posición debio de haber pasado un minuto entero y a cada segundo, Bulma sentía aumentar su sensación de humillación, pensaba que no podría soportarlo más cuando a su espalda oyó a Vegeta toser.

Eso rompió el hechizo.

En ese momento Yamcha se dio cuenta de su presencia y en su sorpresa empujó a la otra chica haciendola caer de su silla, esto hizo que él se quedara alternando su mirada de una mujer a la otra sin hacer nada para levantar a la desafortunada muchacha, que luego de unos segundos se dio cuenta que no iba a recibir ayuda, y empezó a levantarse sola y a tratar de aparentar un poco de dignidad, cosa que no pudo lograr, dadas las circunstancias.

Mientras tanto Bulma recobró un poco de aplomo como para decir;

-¿No nos presentas, Yamcha?

-eh, si claro, Gabi, Bulma, Bulma, Gabi.

-Yamcha, dijo Bulma,¿no crees que deberias ampliar esa presentación?

-eh, si, Gabi es una admiradora de mi equipo que ganó un almuerzo con el jugador que eligiera y me eligió a mi. Y mirando a la tal Gabi dijo, ella es Bulma Briefs, de la corporación Capsule.

-ah, dijo Gabi, tu ex novia.

Bulma sin previo aviso dejó ir una bofetada que hizo que le quedara doliendo la mano, y que posiblemente no le hizo mayor daño a Yamcha más que en su orgullo y dijo:

-Si, su EX novia.

Y diciendo eso se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar. Después de haber dado cinco pasos ya sentía el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros, no quería llorar frente a Yamcha y esa mujer, no quería darle el gusto de que pudiera decir que lloraba por él,¡no era por el!, y en eso sintió una mano sujetándola del brazo, e impidiéndole alejarse.

Era Yamcha.

-Bulma, por favor, no es lo que crees, esto no es nada, fue un error.

Ella no podía creerlo,¿qué creia que era estúpida?,¿cómo se atrevía a decir algo asi luego que lo habia visto engañarla? Y la furia se apoderó otra vez de ella y trató de abofetearlo de nuevo , pero esta vez Yamcha detuvo su golpe y le sostuvo la mano. Bulma entonces perdió el poco control que le quedaba empezando a gritar;

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARME, SUÉLTAME!

-¡Bulma, nena, tranquilizate, yo te amo solo a ti, esto no es nada, de verdad!

-¡TE DIJE QUE NO ME TOQUES, ERES UN MALDITO, SUÉLTAME!,(aquí Bulma forcegeo un poco mas, y al no poder soltarse trató desesperadamente de pensar que podría hacer para alejarse de esas garras y en eso supo como) ¡VEGETA!

Inmediatamente Yamcha la soltó, y cuando miró vio a Vegeta que habia tomado a su ex novio por el cuello con una mano y lo miraba con odio. Bulma a pesar de que en ese momento no le deseaba ningún bien a Yamcha no podía permitir que lo asesinaran ahí, aun podían ocuparlo para pelear contra los androides, así que le dijo a Vegeta:

-no lo mates, no vale la pena, y tu Yamcha, no te atrevas a tratar de ponerme un dedo encima de nuevo. Vamonos a casa Vegeta, por favor.

Empezó a caminar inmediatamente, sin esperar a ver si Vegeta le había hecho caso o no, dando la espalda a esa escena.

Oyó algo que golpeaba contra mesas y sillas y se imaginó que sería Yamcha siendo arrojado por Vegeta, pero no se volvió para corroborarlo¡ojalá se hubiera quebrado las piernas!.

Caminó hacia su auto controlándose para no correr, no quería ponerse más en ridículo, se sentía humillada y triste y no quería aparecer en la portada de alguna revista como la chica tonta engañada por su novio y llorando por ello.

Se subió a su auto siendo seguida por Vegeta, ninguno de los dos dijo nada por todo el camino, ella seguía concentrándose en no llorar, y varias veces casi golpeo algún otro auto y en su prisa se brincó señales de alto y semáforos en rojo. De milagro ningún policia de tránsito los detuvo.

Por fin llegó a su casa, y apenas se cerró la puerta de la cochera ya no pudo más y golpeando con furia la rueda de dirección empezó a sollozar,¿cómo pudo hacerle algo así? A ella jamás se le ocurrió engañarlo, durante todos esos años le fue fiel,¡le esperó así estuviera muerto!, se sentía terriblemente humillada, era imposible que esa tonta fuera mejor que ella, que clase de mujer se ponía a besarse con un tipo que apenas conocía , a menos que el engaño llevara más tiempo, ese pensamiento le hizo dar un grito ahogado, esa mujer no era más bonita, ni más inteligente, ni más rica, ni tenía mejor cuerpo,¿qué creía Yamcha que le hacía falta?. Y peor aún,¿cómo no le quebró ella primero, si ya tenía dudas, exponiéndose a que le pasara esto?

En eso sintió una mano en su espalda, Vegeta, todavía estaba a su lado y ya que necesitaba tanto de consuelo lo acepto de él y se arrojó en su pecho llorando hasta que se desahogó.

Debía de haber llorado por unos 10 minutos y las circunstancias la habian agotado tanto que empezaba a sentirse algo somnolienta y sumamente debil. Sintió como Vegeta la levantaba y la llevaba alzada hacia dentro de la casa.

Se sentía tan mal que no quiso decir nada, así que cerró los ojos y dejó que el sueño la rescatara de la pesadilla en que estaba convertida su vida.

-

* * *

- 

Despertó en su cama, y en el segundo que lo hizo el recuerdo de lo ocurrido la golpeó como si hubiera sido un martillo.

De nuevo la tristeza por la traición la hizo sentirse algo mal, pero ya no tanto como antes, empezó a sentir algo de alivio, después de todo tenia tiempo sabiendo que su relación con Yamcha ya no llenaba sus expectativas o necesidades, y se daba cuenta que más que dolor por la pérdida de un amor , lo que le molestaba era el orgullo herido.

Menos importante pero de momento igual de doloroso.

En eso su estómago le recordó que no había almorzado y mirando el reloj en su mesita de noche se dio cuenta que eran ya las 5 de la tarde.Recordó que su madre había salido, y sabía que en esos casos sus padres aprovechaban para darse una escapadita y no regresarían hasta tarde en la noche.

Luego recordó a Vegeta, se había portado tan bien, tanto en el centro comercial, como después. La había rescatado de esa situación tan embarazosa para ella, y durante su viaje había respetado sus sentimientos e inclusive la consoló cuando llegaron a casa.

Y ahora posiblemente se estaba muriendo de hambre, así que decidió que trataria de llevar la situación como el adulto que era y seguiria su vida sin pensar en el infiel de Yamcha y sus estupidas decisiones, de todos modos lo que mas le dolía era no haber terminado con el antes de que la humillara así.

Se levantó y llamó a la pizzería desde su habitación, pidiendo 20 pizzas familiares, todas de sabores diferentes, a Vegeta le gustaba la variedad, y ese día tenía ganas de complacerlo, luego se miró en el espejo y vio que tenía la cara hinchada y su ropa se veia arrugada y desacomodada, así que se cambió poniéndose una camiseta sin mangas y un pantalón de pijama, no tenía tampoco ganas de arreglarse mucho, se lavó la cara y bajó al salon a ver un poco de televisión mientras venían las pizzas.

Durante 20 minutos estuvo cambiando canales sin decidirse por nada, al fin, sonó el timbre del muro exterior y oyendo que era el chico de la pizza le dijo al guarda que lo dejara pasar, le pagó y le indicó que pusiera las cajas en la mesa frente al televisor y luego que se marchó llamó a Vegeta a traves del intercomunicador pues estaba segura que debia estar entrenando en la cámara de gravedad.

Alli estaba.

-Vegeta, ven a comer , pedí pizza y ya está aquí, me gustaría que vinieras pronto, pues fría no sabe bien.( el debía estar desfalleciendo del hambre, pero fue lo suficientemente amable como para no despertarla por eso y esperarla para conseguir algo de comer y eso hizo que ella sintiera todavía más agradecimiento del que ya estaba sintiendo)

Vegeta tan solo miró la cámara y asintió, volviéndose para salir de la cámara de gravedad.

Pronto estuvo en la casa y sentándose en el sillón junto a ella empezó a comer en silencio.

Bulma siguió buscando algo que ver en la televisión y para hacer algo de conversación dijo:

-Si hay algo que te parezca interesante avísame para dejarlo.

Se sorprendió cuando Vegeta sin mirarla le respondió,

-Si no comes algo vas a debilitar aún más tu cuerpo, en todo caso,¿qué fue todo ese drama?, la anciana me había dicho que tu y el debilucho todavía podian buscar otras parejas.

Bulma le pareció increíble que Vegeta le preguntara algo tan personal, y a la vez se sintió algo alagada por su interés. Se dio cuenta que para él las relaciones entre parejas en la tierra eran un tema desconocido y posiblemente ese sería el único momento en que estaría dispuesto a tocar el tema, así que hablar de ello sería ahora o nunca, y eso le serviría para desahogarse a ella también.

-Verás, Vegeta, ciertamente el tipo de relación que teniamos Yamcha y yo, no era definitivo, pero aún así, era una relacion exclusiva mientras durara, en ese tipo de relación hay ciertas normas de respeto que se deben cumplir, como no besar en la boca de manera tan intima a otra persona, ni decir que ya terminaste una relación si no lo has hablado con la persona involucrada, si haces algo así estas ofendiendo a esa otra persona, haciendole pasar un ridículo imperdonable.

Para estas alturas la sensación de humillación tenía de nuevo a Bulma al borde de las lágrimas de furia, y no quiso que Vegeta malinterpretara sus sentimientos así que añadió:

-Yamcha ya había dejado de ser tan importante para mi, y sabía que nuestra relación no iba hacia ningún lugar, pero habiamos sido novios muchos años y yo le seguí guardando el respeto que le hubiera dado a cualquiera, porque soy una persona que mantiene su palabra. Supongo que en parte es mi culpa por haber prolongado algo que ya no tenía sentido. Pero te diré, en otras circunstancias, si no estás en ninguna relación como ahora estoy yo ahora o el gusano ese, puedes besar a otras personas como parte de la búsqueda de una pareja. ¿Hacian algo así en tu planeta?

-No, que yo sepa, pero de nuevo, yo era muy pequeño cuando todas las mujeres de Vegetasei murieron, y los que quedaron no fueron tan especificos cuando me hablaron de el cortejo en mi planeta, eso ya no tenía sentido.

Bulma no era ni tan inocente ni tan estúpida como para dejar pasar una oportunidad como esa, ahora que ya no había nada que la frenara. Después de todo, acababa de enterarse de que su amor de juventud, que se había prolongado por más tiempo que muchos matrimonios, había terminado de forma definitiva y necesitaba algo que le levantara el ánimo y le demostrara que la vida continuaba, además le haría un favor a Vegeta, pues este tarde o temprano podría necesitar saber como era el cortejo en la tierra, y estaba el punto de que él era realmente hermoso, y le hacía algo de gracia que en ese aspecto pudiera ser inexperto, por lo menos en cuanto a besar se refería, en lo demás, tampoco era tan estúpida como para no saber que era mejor no tratar de averiguar. Así que se lanzo al agua;

-¿Quieres aprender?, también es parte de la cultura en la tierra y podrias necesitar ese conocimiento para algo en algún momento, nunca se sabe...

--

-

* * *

- 

El próximo capítulo la versión de Vegeta.

¡No dejen de poner sus opiniones!

* * *


	17. Vegeta, de regreso a casa

* * *

- 

Vegeta de regreso a casa

-

-

Vegeta sintió el ki de la mujer aumentando a un punto que no la había sentido hacerlo antes y luego la miró caminar rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba el debilucho y detenerse cerca de él y de la tipa con la que la excusa de hombre estaba.

Le llamó la atención que Bulma una vez que llegó allí se quedó sin hacer nada, tan solo irradiando furia.

De nuevo el debilucho bajó otro escalón en su opinión. Era todavía más insignificante como contrincante de lo que había pensado, estaba a punto de ser atacado y ¡no se había dado cuenta!, eso a pesar de que ya habían pasado los segundos suficientes como para que cualquier soldado sayayin de tercera clase lo hubiera notado de sobra. No importaba que la mujer no tuviera oportunidad de ganarle en una confrontación directa, Vegeta ya la había visto ganarle batalla tras batalla a ese insecto sin utilizar nunca su fuerza.

Como estaba empezando a aburrirle la situación y tenia hambre decidió ayudar a que las cosas se movieran así fuera alertando al debilucho de la situación en la que se había metido, así que se acerco él también al lugar e imitó un sonido de tos.

En ese momento el debilucho se dio cuenta de la presencia de la mujer y en su sorpresa empujó a la otra tipa haciéndola caer de su silla. Esto hizo que se quedara alternando la mirada de una mujer a otra, como el estúpido que era, sin ayudar a levantarse a una, o hablarle a la otra.

De nuevo estaba empezando a impacientarse cuando oyó a la mujer;

-¿ No nos presentas, Yamcha?

-eh, si claro, Gabi, Bulma, Bulma, Gabi.

-Yamcha, dijo Bulma¿no crees que deberías ampliar esa presentación?

-eh, si, Gabi es una admiradora de mi equipo que ganó una cena con el jugador que eligiera y me eligió a mí. Y mirando a la tipa dijo, ella es Bulma Briefs, de la corporación Capsule

-ah, tu ex novia.

El golpe que recibió el debilucho sorprendió sobremanera a Vegeta, y de nuevo admiró el valor y carácter de la mujer.  
Ella era mucho mas débil que ese gusano y aún asì estaba totalmente dispuesta a enfrentarlo, mirándola con admiración la escuchó decir;

-Si, su EX novia.

Dando media vuelta ella empezó a caminar y Vegeta se apartó un poco cuando sintió al debilucho moverse, tomando posición de defensa en caso de que ese cobarde quisiera atacarla por la espalda.

Vegeta sabía que debido a ; uno, su desconocimiento de las costumbres terrestres, dos,el carácter de la mujer y tres, que el debilucho no parecía tener una actitud de ataque, sino más bien de sumisión era mejor esperar a ver que pasaba.

Sin embargo se arrepintió de su desición cuando el gusano la detuvo tomándola por el brazo y empezó a decirle una mentira patética.

-Bulma, por favor, no es lo que crees, esto no es nada, fue un error.

Ella de inmediato le empezó a tratar de safarse de su mano y le gritó:

-NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARME, SUELTAME!

Y trató de golpearlo de nuevo, pero esta vez el cobarde le sostuvo la mano y aunque no parecía querer hacerle daño era evidente que de alguna manera si lo estaba haciendo, Vegeta podía sentirla terriblemente alterada y empezó a sentir también desesperación en su voz, sin embargo todavía no sabía si su intervención era requerida o si todo eso era parte de algún ritual estúpido de los terrícolas.

Sus dudas se disiparon al escucharla llamarlo.

Esa era toda la señal que necesitaba, de inmediato tomó al gusano por el cuello con la mano que le quedaba libre ( todavía tenía todos los paquetes en la otra mano ), y empezó a apretar lentamente, deseaba poder disfrutar de esto todo el tiempo posible, vio miedo en los ojos del debilucho y una oleada de satisfacción recorrió su cuerpo,¡había deseado hacer eso desde hacia tanto tiempo!

La voz de la mujer lo sacó de su alegría.

-no lo mates, no vale la pena, y tu Yamcha, no te atrevas a tratar de ponerme un dedo encima de nuevo.Vamonos a casa, Vegeta, por favor.

Y sin mirar si había salvado al debilucho empezó a caminar. Vegeta se dio cuenta que a ella no le estaba importando realmente el bienestar del gusano ese, lo cual por alguna razón hizo que él se sintiera bien, y pensó que por estrategia talvez podría utilizar al debilucho como distracción en su próxima pelea con los androides, así que de nuevo se salvaría de morir asesinado por él.

Ese tipo de verdad que debía ser el más afortunado de los perdedores.

Ahora, nada impedía lastimarlo un poco, el debilucho tenia más de dos años para recuperarse antes que llegaran los androides de cualquier lesion que le provocara en ese momento.

Con ese feliz pensamiento lo lanzó contra las mesas y sillas del lugar de comidas en que había estado sentado, tratando de golpear la mayor cantidad de muebles y personas posibles con él.

Cinco mesas, veinticuatro sillas y ocho personas que no fueron lo suficientemente rápidas para quitarse, contando a la tipa con la que había estado. Lástima, no estuvo tan bien, pero es que lo había detenido una pared, y el ángulo no había sido el mejor.  
Le hubiera gustado seguir con ese juego pero la mujer ya había llegado a su vehículo así que mejor lo dejó para después y la siguió.

El camino de regreso duró menos de lo que había durado el de ida, la mujer parecía estar apurada y se le notaba el rostro algo enrojecido.

Al llegar a la casa, apenas estuvo cerrado el portón que impedía la vista desde el exterior la mujer golpeó con furia su vehículo y empezó a llorar.

¿Què pasaba?, había sido tan valerosa antes y ahora se veía con su orgullo roto. ¿Era tan malo lo que había hecho el gusano ese?, de haberlo sabido antes lo hubiera matado.

Con razón ella se dio la vuelta de inmediato. Sería posible que él hubiera malentendido la señal y que en realidad ella si hubiera querido que lo asesinara.

Pensó que todavía podía corregir eso , el ki de ese insecto de momento no estaba tan alto como antes , después de que casi lo asfixia y de su juego de derribar obstáculos. No debía haber quedado muy sano, pero aún podía sentirlo para terminar lo que había empezado.

Pero la mujer seguía llorando y por una razón que no comprendía del todo eso lo hacia sentir mal a él, y no quería dejarla sola, era extraño, él no era del tipo que se dejaba conmover con muestras de debilidad como esa.

Pero de todos modos quiso que ya se calmara y recordó que siendo muy pequeño en algún momento alguien le había tratado de brindar consuelo palmeándole un par de veces la espalda, y ya que la mujer estaba recostada en el volante eso no era algo muy difícil de hacer.

Decidió hacerlo para ver si se calmaba, sin embargo, para su asombro apenas empezó a darle la primera palmada ella se dio media vuelta y se arrojo en su pecho, llorando todavía más, si es que eso era posible.

Supuso entonces que para no empeorar la situación era mejor esperar a que se calmara sola...,

-...,

-...,

-...,

-...,

Diez minutos mas tarde seguía sin calmarse del todo, pero Vegeta notó que su ki disminuía un poco, le pareció increíble lo frágil que era para que su fuerza vital se agotara por tan poca cosa.

Dado que parecía que se había calmado lo suficiente o que estaba demasiado agotada para seguir llorando de la misma manera, sería mejor llevarla a su habitación para que se repusiera, así que sintiéndose un poco incomodo por ello, la levantó, esperando que la sesión de llanto no empezara de nuevo y la llevó a su cuarto.

Para cuando llegó ella ya se había dormido.

La puso con suavidad en su cama para evitar que despertara y mirándola no pudo más que de nuevo admirar su determinación, y estando dormida, su belleza y sin poder controlarse quitó un mechón de cabello de su cara sintiendo la suavidad de su piel y el calor de su respiración.

Luego, molesto con él mismo por esa pérdida de tiempo dio media vuelta y como castigo se fue a entrenar sin haber buscado en la cocina nada que comer.

* * *

Pasaron algunas horas y había logrado reencontrar su ritmo cuando el comunicador que había en la cámara de gravedad se encendió mostrando a la mujer, que se veía muy mal. 

Vegeta por una vez decidió no hacerle ningún comentario acerca de su aspecto, no quería arriesgarse a tener que soportar otra escena de momento.

-Vegeta, ven a comer , pedí pizza y ya está aquí, me gustaría que vinieras pronto, pues fría no sabe bien.

Vegeta tan solo miró la cámara y asintió, volviéndose para salir de la camara de gravedad.

Pronto estuvo en la casa y sentándose en el sillón junto a ella empezó a comer en silencio.

Bulma estaba buscando algo que ver en el aparato de entretenimiento y dijo:

-Si hay algo que te parezca interesante avísame para dejarlo.

Vegeta sin mirarla le respondió,

-Si no comes algo vas a debilitar aún mas tu cuerpo (el podía sentir que ella no tenía su nivel habitual de energía ), en todo caso¿que fue todo ese drama?, la anciana me había dicho que tu y el debilucho todavía podian buscar otras parejas (_todavía no comprendo si tenías esa posibilidad como no habías hecho uso de ella)._

Vegeta se daba cuenta que para él las relaciones entre parejas en la tierra eran un tema desconocido y posiblemente ese sería el único momento en que estaría dispuesto a tocar el tema, así que hablar de ello sería ahora o nunca, y eso le serviría para desahogarse a ella también.

-Veras, Vegeta, ciertamente el tipo de relación que teniamos Yamcha y yo, no era definitivo, pero aun así, era una relacion exclusiva mientras durara, en ese tipo de relacion hay ciertas normas de respeto que se deben cumplir, como no besar en la boca de manera tan intima a otra persona, ni decir que ya terminaste una relacion si no lo has hablado con la persona involucrada, si haces algo así estas ofendiendo a esa otra persona, haciendole pasar un ridículo imperdonable.

Para estas alturas Bulma estaba de nuevo al borde de las lagrimas pero Vegeta pudo sentir que sentía furia.  
El había conocido otras especies que también practicaban la monogamia consecutiva , así que comprendió que lo que se sentía era traicionada y le creyó cuando añadió:

-Yamcha ya había dejado de ser tan importante para mi, y sabía que nuestra relación no iba hacia ningún lugar, pero habiamos sido novios muchos años y yo le seguí guardando el respeto que le hubiera dado a cualquiera, porque soy una persona que mantiene su palabra.Supongo que en parte es mi culpa por haber prolongado algo que ya no tenía sentido.  
Pero te diré, en otras circunstancias, si no estas en ninguna relación como ahora estoy yo ahora o el gusano ese, puedes besar a otras personas como parte de la búsqueda de una pareja.  
¿Hacian algo así en tu planeta?

Vegeta lo pensó por un momento, tratando de recordar lo que le habian dicho los pocos sayayines que le habían hablado de eso alguna vez, y la verdad era que su educación en ese tema tenía algunos agujeros, así que respondió;

-No, que yo sepa, pero de nuevo, yo era muy pequeño cuando todas las mujeres de Vegetasei murieron, y los que quedaron no fueron tan especificos cuando me hablaron de el cortejo en mi planeta, eso ya no tenía sentido.

-¿Quieres aprender?, también es parte de la cultura en la tierra y podrias necesitar ese conocimiento para algo en algún momento, nunca se sabe...

_(¿Porqué no? )_

_-_

* * *

_-_

Muchas gracias a la gente que ha hecho comentarios y perdón por haber dejado este capítulo aquí, pero no me podía saltar el punto de vista de Vegeta,¿cierto?

Todavía no estoy segura si poner el punto de vista de Yamcha, podría ser importante para mi historia más adelante, o regresar directamente a Bulma, se los digo en la próxima entrega.

¡Sigan poniendo sus comentarios!

-


	18. Bulma, primer beso

* * *

- 

Bulma, primer beso

-

-

¡¿quieres aprender? también es parte de la cultura en la tierra y podrías necesitar ese conocimiento para algo en algún momento, nunca se sabe...

Durante algunos minutos que a Bulma le parecieron horas Vegeta pareció estar meditando en el asunto mientras se terminaba de comer la pizza, por lo que ella decidió hacer lo mismo, en realidad si estaba un poco hambrienta, y así le daría tiempo de pensarlo sin hacerlo sentir presionado, de tal manera que, si no estaba interesado y rechazaba la propuesta, podría aparentar que en realidad no le había importado y salir con su dignidad en alto.

Acababa de terminar con su segundo pedazo de pizza, el último que hubiera podido comer en todo caso porque para ese punto Vegeta ya había acabado con todos los demás, cuando lo oyó decir;

-Está bien, veamos que es esa costumbre que parece gustarles tanto.

Bulma por un momento pensó en Vegeta y en lo mucho que le gustaría a ella que esa primera vez fuera memorable para él, y por añadidura para ella, era increíble lo emocionada que se sentía, como si fuera su primer beso también.

Ella sabía que ese beso sería el punto de comparación de cualquier beso que él recibiera de ese día en adelante, y siempre había sido muy competitiva, no tenía ganas de dejársela fácil a ninguna otra mujer que lo besara después que ella.

Así que dijo:

-Bueno, pero si quieres hacer las cosas bien, como suelen hacer las personas cuando van a dar un beso, especialmente si es el primero, necesito ir a lavarme los dientes y te sugiero encarecidamente que hagas lo mismo. Ya sé que te gusta la comida, pero créeme, no te gustaría encontrarte con algo medio masticado por otra persona en tu boca.¿Te parece?

Esta vez Vegeta no lo meditó mucho, tenía dientes perfectos, así que Bulma pensó que su cuidado debía ser importante para él.

-Está bien, pero debo advertirte que si toda la preparación se prolonga mucho más, mejor me voy a seguir entrenando, mi interés en la cultura de este patético planeta no dá para tanto.

¡Cielos!, mejor se apuraba.

-No te preocupes Vegeta, vas a ver que esta costumbre en particular no te va a parecer una pérdida de tiempo, regreso en seguida.

Y se levantó corriento a lavarse los dientes y de paso a mirarse en el espejo.

Se veía fatal, pero que se le iba a hacer, ya no tenía tiempo de hacer nada más que pasarse el cepillo rápidamente por el cabello, que gracias al cielo tenía liso de nuevo y eso hacía más fácil que se viera bien.  
Lamentó haberse puesto la pijama tan temprano, pero no podía cambiarse ahora, tardaría demasiado tiempo y Vegeta se iría a entrenar.

Corriendo de nuevo regresó al salón de t.v. y jadeando se sentó de nuevo junto a Vegeta, que olía a menta. Bulma se alegró de eso, era señal de que le habia hecho caso.

Lo miró y lo vió tan serio como siempre pero mirándola con lo que le pareció curiosidad, tenía los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho y se había cambiado el top de entrenemiento por una camiseta de manga corta..

¿Cómo hacía para hacer las cosas tan rápidamente?

Decidió que lo mejor era avisar antes de avanzar;

-¿Listo?

-Empiezo a pensar que esto no puede valer tanto la pena.

-¡Está bien, señor impaciencia.!

Y Bulma empezó a inclinarse hacia Vegeta, y se asombró al ver que conforme ella se acercaba, él se retiraba.

Eso la desesperó. Se sentía como niñita de jardin de infantes acosando a un compañerito.

-¿Te vas a quedar quieto o qué?,¡ no te va a doler, lo prometo!

-¡ Como si pudieras hacerme daño!, ni en sueños.

Bulma suspiró, esto no iba a ser tan fácil después de todo.

No importaba, podía intentarlo de otra manera.

-Hagamos esto, te voy a tocar la cara para tener un punto de referencia, trata de no hacerte para atrás,¿si?

Por supuesto Vegeta solo bufó, pero ella tomó eso como un si, así que colocó sus manos a cada lado de la cara del señor gruñon.

Era la primera vez que lo tocaba así y se sorprendió de la suavidad de su piel, hubiera jurado que alguien que en toda su vida no había sabido de humectantes o bloqueadores solares tendría la piel curtida por el sol, por eso no pudo resistir la tentación y también pasó su pulgar por los labios de Vegeta, sintiéndolos aún más suaves que su piel, afortunadamente él ya no hizo el intento de retirarse.

Bueno, las cosas iban bien hasta ese momento.

El la seguía mirando con mucho detenimiento, lo cual era enervante, por no decir nada romántico, se estaba empezando a sentir como rata de laboratorio.

Pero ella se había metido sola en esto y no se iba a hechar para atrás a estas alturas, así que entrecerró los ojos y se acercó a su boca inclinando un poco la cabeza y tratando de colocar a su vez la cabeza de Vegeta en un ángulo apropiado, él parecia entender las señales porque entrecerró los ojos también y le permitió moverle la cabeza hacia donde ella quería.

Lentamente ella se acercó lo suficiente para sentir sus labios en los suyos y se permitió cerrar los ojos por completo.

Podía sentir la respiracion de vegeta en su piel, cálida y agitada, y empezó a poner y quitar un poco de presión en sus labios, a la vez que se permitió abrir un poco la boca y dejar que su lengua saliera un poco para saborear los labios de su huésped, dando pequeños pellizquitos con los labios, luego que hizo esto, retiró su lengua, pero dejo su boca entreabierta sobre la de él, y Vegeta pareció entender lo que quería porque empezó a imitar sus pasados movimientos. Entonces ella apartó sus manos de donde las tenía y se permitió bajarlas hasta colocarlas en el pecho de él, apartando los brazos que todavía tenía cruzados y guiandolos hacia su propia cintura y poniendo luego ella los suyos sobre el cuello de Vegeta, rodeándolo en un abrazo.

El segúia saboreándola, así que Bulma decidió avanzar al siguiente nivel y de nuevo sacó la lengua, pero esta vez la introdujo en la boca de Vegeta, el cual emitió un pequeño sonido de sorpresa pero le permitió seguir con lo que estaba haciendo y cuando ella se retiró él imito de nuevo lo que había hecho, introduciendo y sacando la lengua cadenciosamente y saboreando el interior de su boca y además empezó a acercarla más a él y a mover sus manos en su espalda, haciendo que Bulma acabara prácticamente sentada sobre él, sintiendo oleadas de deseo.

Entonces Bulma introdujo de nuevo su lengua y profundizó el beso, iniciando una batalla en sus bocas en donde la batalla cuerpo a cuerpo se luchaba blandiendo sus lenguas como espadas.

Ella bajó sus brazos por la espalda de Vegeta acariciandolo y sintiéndolo temblar de emoción en su abrazo..

Cielos, era el mejor beso que jamás hubiera tenido, y eso que era el primero que él daba, y estaba disfrutando como nunca cuando sin previo aviso él se apartó, limpió su boca con el dorso de la mano.y se levantó del sillón diciendo de una manera algo jadeante ;

- Suficiente de esta demostración , ya aprendí esta costumbre inútil, ahora me voy a entrenar , ya perdí demasiado tiempo este dia.

Y sin decir mas salió de la casa dirigiéndose a la cámara de gravedad, dejando a Bulma con la boca abierta, preguntándose que demonios habría pasado.

Eso fue todo lo que oyó de él por el resto de la noche.

-

-

* * *

- 

**Bien, he aquí mi versión de ese primer beso, espero no haber decepcionado a nadie.**

**El próximo capítulo, lo mismo desde el punto de vista de Vegeta.**

**¡No olviden poner sus comentarios, eso me hace muy feliz!**

**-**

* * *


	19. Vegeta, primer beso

* * *

- 

Vegeta primer beso

-

- 

¿quieres aprender? también es parte de la cultura en la tierra y podrías necesitar ese conocimiento para algo en algún momento, nunca se sabe...

Durante algunos minutos en que Vegeta terminó de comer, estuvo pensando en la pregunta de la mujer, ciertamente no le parecía importante conocer de las costumbres de cortejo de este patético planeta, pero la mujer tenía razon en cuanto al valor intrínseco del conocimiento y ese era un aprendizaje por lo que había visto en las personas de esa casa, que no tomaba tanto tiempo como el cortejo entero necesario para el apareamiento y si por un milagro llegaba a necesitar de ese conocimiento se arrepentiría de no haber tomado la oferta cuando se la presentaron.

De todos modos ya había entrenado un poco y estaba demasiado satisfecho como para entrenar muy duro de inmediato, asi que ¿porqué no?

-Está bien, veamos que es esa costumbre que parece gustarles tanto.

La mujer entonces empezó a poner condiciones:

-Bueno, pero si quieres hacer las cosas bien, como suelen hacer las personas cuando van a dar un beso, especialmente si es el primero, necesito ir a lavarme los dientes y te sugiero encarecidamente que hagas lo mismo. Ya sé que te gusta la comida, pero créeme, no te gustaría encontrarte con algo medio masticado por otra persona en tu boca.¿Te parece?

Ella tenía razón en que no le gustaría encontrarse con algo masticado por otra persona en su boca, aunque sabía de especies que tenían esas costumbres repugnantes, sin embargo nunca había visto a los ancianos o a la mujer y al debilucho hacer algo que ameritara intercambio de nada que tuvieran dentro de la boca cuando los había visto besarse, se preguntó en qué estaría pensando la mujer.

Resultaba sospechoso.

Pero su curiosidad por eso aumentaba , así que aceptó.

-Está bien, pero debo advertirte que si toda la preparación se prolonga mucho más, mejor me voy a seguir entrenando, mi interés en la cultura de este patético planeta no dá para tanto.

La mujer entonces pareció tratar de negociar un poco para asegurarse de que él no se echara para atrás.

-No te preocupes Vegeta, vas a ver que esta costumbre en particular no te va a parecer una pérdida de tiempo, regreso en seguida.

Y salió corriendo.

Vegeta nunca la había visto apurarse tanto por nada que él pidiera, así que el asunto del aseo bucal debía ser importante, estaba bien, de todos modos tenía que hacerlo, así que él también subió a su habitación ,se lavó los dientes, y como se sentía con el top de entrenamiento demasiado mojado en su propio sudor y ahora tenía ropa de sobra como para tener que soportar la falta de higiene, se puso una camiseta seca y bajó de nuevo al sillón frente al aparato de entretenimiento. Se acababa de sentar cuando la mujer bajó corriendo de nuevo y se sentó a su lado.

Esto sonaba cada vez mas sospechoso. Y aún más cuando pidió permiso para avanzar.

¿Cuándo le había pedido permiso para hacer nada antes?

-¿Listo?

-Empiezo a pensar que esto no puede valer tanto la pena. ( _ella está demostrando demasiado interés, es imposible que lo que quiera hacer sea lo mismo que yo he visto, ni siquiera se veía tan importante.)_

-¡Está bien, señor impaciencia.!

Y Bulma empezó a inclinarse hacia él, podía sentir como el corazón de la mujer se había acelerado más de lo que podría esperarse sólo por la carrera a lavarse los dientes, algo no estaba bien, así que se retiró conforme ella se acercaba para valorar sus movimientos.

-¿Te vas a quedar quieto o qué?,¡ no te va a doler, lo prometo!

-¡ Como si pudieras hacerme daño!, ni en sueños. ( ni modo, el sólo se había metido en esto y no se podía retirar a estas alturas)

-Hagamos esto, te voy a tocar la cara para tener un punto de referencia, trata de no hacerte para atrás,¿si?

Que le quedaba, así que solo bufó con molestia y la mujer reconoció eso como si estuviera dando permiso porque de nuevo empezó a acercarse y puso sus manos a cada lado de su cara. Él luchó contra el estremecimiento que le provocó ese gesto, era tan suave y olía tan bien, ahora que esa sustancia que se ponía para enmascarar su aroma natural casi había desaparecido.

Trató de ahuyentar esos pensamientos y concentrarse en su rostro y las pistas sobre lo que pretendía hacer.

Ella entrecerró los ojos y se acercó lentamente inclinando un poco la cabeza y tratando al mismo tiempo de mover su cabeza hacia el lado contrario. Vegeta se encontró obedeciendo a sus movimientos de manera casi automática.

Lentamente ella se acercó lo suficiente como para sentir sus labios en los suyos y cerró los ojos por completo, decidió hacer lo mismo.

Podía sentir la respiracion de la mujer en su piel, cálida y agitada, y luego sintió como ella ponía y quitaba un poco de presión en sus labios, a la vez que abrió un poco la boca y dejó que su lengua saliera para empezar a saborear los labios de él, dando pequeños pellizquitos con los labios al mismo tiempo, luego que hizo esto, retiró su lengua, pero dejo su boca entreabierta sobre la de él, y Vegeta entendió lo que quería y empezó a imitar sus pasados movimientos.

La mujer tenía razón, esto empezaba a parecer una costumbre digna de practicarse. Entonces ella apartó sus manos de su rostro y las bajó hasta colocarlas en el pecho de él, apartando los brazos que tenía cruzados y guiandolos hacia su propia cintura , poniendo luego ella los suyos sobre el cuello de él, rodeándolo en un abrazo.

Vegeta segúia saboreándola, cuando Bulma decidió avanzar al siguiente movimiento y de nuevo sacó la lengua, pero esta vez la introdujo en la boca de él, esto le sorprendió mucho, jamás creyó que ella pudiera ser tan agresiva en algo previo a un cortejo, pero le permitió seguir con lo que estaba haciendo y cuando ella se retiró él imito de nuevo lo que había hecho, introduciendo y sacando la lengua cadenciosamente y saboreando el interior de su boca ,que era irresistiblemente dulce, además, deseando más contacto, empezó a acercarla más a él y a mover sus manos en su espalda, haciendo que Bulma acabara prácticamente sentada sobre sus piernas, y él se dio cuenta por el cambio en su aroma, que ella estaba sintiendo oleadas de deseo.

Entonces Bulma introdujo de nuevo su lengua y profundizó el beso, iniciando una batalla en sus bocas en donde la batalla cuerpo a cuerpo se luchaba blandiendo sus lenguas como espadas.

Ella bajó sus brazos por la espalda de Vegeta acariciándolo.

El no había estado con otra hembra desde que había perdido su cola y por eso le tomó por sorpresa la sensación de placer que lo recorrió entero al sentirla acariciarlo en la cicatriz que había quedado como recuerdo de su antiguo miembro, esto lo hizo temblar,e hizo que un miembro que sí le quedaba decidiera cobrar vida propia y en ese momento casi perdió el control y deseó abalanzarse sobre ella para poseerla por completo.

Esto definitivamente no estaba bien, jamás se habia visto en una situación como esa con una mujer, a punto de perder el control, se dio cuenta que su respuesta no era la normal ante un simple contacto superficial y que lo más probable era que al fin la naturaleza lo estuviera llamando a unirse a su pareja.

_(NO; NO AHORA; NO ELLA)_

El no podía permitirse ninguna distracción para convertirse en el legendario super sayayin, su derecho de nacimiento, además no quedaban mujeres sayayin, su raza había muerto, ella no podía haber despertado el llamado.

Y sin embargo lo había hecho.

Era demasiado para él y solo quiso huir de allí como un cobarde, y por esa vez se permitió hacerlo, sabía que ese contrincante era demasiado fuerte para él en ese momento y la mejor estrategia era la retirada hasta pensar con la cabeza fría que hacer con ese problema.

Así que huyó.

- Suficiente de esta demostración , ya aprendí esta costumbre inútil, ahora me voy a entrenar , ya perdí demasiado tiempo este dia.

Y sin decir mas salió de la casa dirigiéndose a la cámara de gravedad, dejando a Bulma con una expresión de decepción en el rostro.

Y por el resto de la noche no se acercó mas a la casa y se obligó a entrenar más allá de lo que lo había hecho nunca con la esperanza de que eso se llevara la preocupación fuera de su mente.

No lo hizo.

-

-

* * *

- 

**Y ese es el beso según Vegeta, espero les haya despejado sus dudas acerca de que lo estaba pasando en el cerebro de nuestro príncipe sayayin favorito.**

**Y muchas gracias a la gente que ha puesto comentarios, mickyMe, IsabelCordy, JJAmy, DarkYuni, Apolonia86, Elisabpshdy, Melisa Mistick, y especialmente a Dioxa, gracias, la verdad es que ni sabía que la parte de reviews anónimos estaba bloqueado, para la gente que quiere poner comentarios de manera anónima también son bienvenidos.**

**Próxima entrega la fiesta de Bulma¿no se habrían olvidado de ella?**

**- **


	20. Bunny,  la fiesta I

* * *

Como ha sido en los otros capítulos lo que está en itálica son los pensamientos del personaje en el título  


* * *

- 

Bunny, la fiesta.

- 

-  


Bunny se encontraba felicísima, hacía ya un mes que Bulma había terminado su relación sin futuro con Yamcha, y por lo visto esta vez era de verdad.

En otras ocasiones la pareja había tenido momentos de distanciamiento, pero habitualmente en esos otros casos su hija se veía apagada, triste, deseosa de volver con él.

Esta vez no.

Su retoñito se veía mas bien..., optimista, si esa era la palabra, algo debía haber pasado, muy grave como para que Bulma hubiera encontrado el valor para dejar esa relación atrás más fácilmente que las veces anteriores, o muy bueno, para que hubiera dejado esa relación atrás mas fácilmente que las veces anteriores y esto muy bueno solo podía haber pasado con una persona.

Vegeta.

Desde el día que fueron al centro comercial algo había cambiado entre ellos, Bunny siempre se lamentaría de haber ido al salón y luego a cenar fuera con su esposo y haberse perdido lo que fuera que pasó ese día.  
Estaba segura que debió ser algo muy romántico.

Cuando regresó a casa ese día el apuesto joven seguía entrenando, siempre tan comprometido, y su hija estaba viendo televisión y con muchísima tranquilidad le contó que había terminado su relación con Yamcha y que no quería hablar de las razones, pero eso no iba a echar a perder su fiesta, y que tenían que empezar con los preparativos pues dado que posiblemente sería la última vez que vería a sus amigos antes de la llegada de los androides, pues todos se irían a entrenar de manera especial, quería que fuera memorable.

Esa fue la única vez que nombró a Yamcha y aunque ese muchacho había estado llamando desesperadamente a Bulma, esta no había querido contestar sus llamadas hasta una semana antes de la fiesta, en que le informo que como era parte del equipo que protegería la tierra también estaba invitado.

Pero nada más por eso.

Y desde entonces Bulma había estado utilizando su tiempo libre para organizar junto con ella el menú, buscando quien arreglara el jardín y levantándose muy temprano, según ella para adelantar trabajo de laboratorio, curiosamente antes de desayunar, cosa que nunca hacia antes y el hambre no solía sacarla de su trabajo hasta después que Vegeta se acercaba a la cocina.

Después de todo su niñita sí había aprendido algunos trucos propios con los años. ¡Estaba tan orgullosa!

Y por la manera en que él parecía ponerse nervioso cuando Bulma se acercaba los trucos que estuviera utilizando definitivamente estaban teniendo buen resultado.

No faltaba mucho para que por fin oyera los pasitos de un nuevo Brief en la casa, Bunny era una mujer liberal a pesar de sus años, y sabía que las relaciones no funcionaban de la misma manera para todo el mundo, y que una relación entre dos personas como su hija y Vegeta sería como una montaña rusa para todos los que estuvieran alrededor, incluyéndolos a ellos mismos, pero también sabía que solo con una personalidad tan fuerte como la otra ambos podrían tener una oportunidad de encontrar a alguien para complementarse y eventualmente encontrar la paz ayudándose mutuamente.

No quería que su hija pasara por la vida sin haber conocido una relación apasionada que iluminara los recuerdos de su juventud cuando fuera una anciana y si era posible, que conociera también las alegrías y los dolores de la maternidad, y había que reconocer que Bulma se acercaba peligrosamente a una edad en que conseguir esto último sería más difícil.

Así que trataría de ayudar en todo lo posible a que su hija consiguiera todo lo que la vida tenía para ofrecer.

Y empezaría poniendo esos bocadillos en el horno, tenían que estar listos dentro de un par de horas cuando los muchachos empezaran a llegar.

Estaba terminando de darle instrucciones a los robots que ayudarían con el asado en el jardín cuando Bulma se acercó a ver como iban los preparativos luego de haberse arreglado, se veía tan hermosa con ese vestidito veraniego de florcitas anaranjadas y ese color de cabello tan exótico, heredado de la familia de su esposo, y en eso, dado que era la hora del almuerzo Vegeta también se acercó, y cuando se sentó a esperar a que se le sirviera su comida, su hija le informó que tendría que esperar porque vendrían sus amigos a tener una reunión en el jardín, Bulma había sido muy clara al pedirle a su madre que no adelantara nada a Vegeta acerca de esa reunión pues no quería que se largara de excursión quien sabe a donde como a veces hacía, así que en ese momento le dijo que dado que era una fiesta para todos, estaba invitado y era allí donde se comería el almuerzo, si es que estaba interesado en comer algo y había muchísima carne casi cruda de la que él prefería, pero primero debía ponerse algo apropiado, pues el siendo un príncipe no debería verse como el mendigo allí.

La respuesta de Vegeta se le hizo graciosa:

-Con tus amigos te refieres Estúpido, Namek, Calvito, Tres Ojos, Mimo, Enano y ¿no habrás invitado al Debilucho?

A Bunny le recordó a los nombres de los siete enanitos siendo su hijita Blanca nieves,y no pudo evitar reírse de ello, sin embargo a Bulma no le hizo tanta gracia.

-¡Que clase de modales tienes!, a la gente se le llama por el nombre, GOKU, PICCORO, KRILLIN, TEN, CHAOS, GOHAN Y SI INVITÉ A YAMCHA. Además viene la esposa de Goku y el maestro Rochi ,Oolong y Puar .

-¡tu elección en amistades es patética, pero no tanto como tu memoria, para que tiene que venir ese gusano después de lo que hizo, según recuerdo era algo imperdonable!

Bunny deseó que ninguno de los dos recordara que ella estaba allí para poder enterarse de algo más de lo que había pasado.

Y le pareció que Vegeta estaba a punto de hacer una crisis de celos, por la manera en que su rostro se oscureció.

-Lo estoy invitando porque sigue siendo del equipo que protege la tierra y además ha estado llamando constantemente y creo que luego de todos los años en que compartimos muchas cosas merece una conversación para finalizar las cosas civilizadamente.

-¿civilizadamente? Merece que lo descuarticen lentamente, si quieres cuando llegue yo lo puedo hacer. (_o sí, definitivamente celoso)_

-¡Claro que no! Aunque me gustaría que estuvieras ahí para que recordara no ponerse estúpido y no tratara de tocarme.

(_muy bien hijita, touché)_

-Creía que tu gran amigo Kakarotto, te defendería de cualquier malvado que tratara de hacerte daño, o qué, no te defiende de gusanos sin honor.

-Lo que pasa es que tú eres el que estaba presente cuando todo sucedió y todo eso fue muy humillante como para estárselo contando a todo el mundo, y quiero que se mantenga así. Pero dado que no quieres hacerme ese pequeñísimo favor, a pesar de que yo me desvivo haciendo tus robots y mejorando tu cámara de gravedad tendré que correr el riesgo de quedar sumamente deprimida después de hoy como para no poder hacer nada más que llorar en mi habitación por días.( _¿chantaje, quién diría con esa carita inocente?)_ O talvez deba esconder el hecho y aparentar que todavía estoy con él para evitar problemas y explicaciones. Y yo que creía que en esto podía contar con uno de los hombres de la casa para mantener las cosas en orden en el lugar donde viven, y ¡sabes que mi papá esta de gira!¿( _¿ A quién habrá salido mi niñita tan maquiavélica?)_

-¡Cómo sea¿Dentro de cuanto se come?

-Como estas siendo tan cooperador cuando bajes con algo puesto para una reunión informal te voy a adelantar algo para que no esperes con hambre.

-Y ni creas que me voy a quedar ahí las horas muertas hasta que el ultimo de tus amigos se vayan.

-Ni lo esperaba, con que estés cerca mientras este Yamcha es suficiente.

Luego de esto Vegeta se levanto, y se fue a cambiar no sin antes coger una pierna de cerdo con todo y su platón ,que ya había salido del horno y que estaba puesta en la mesa lista para llevarla afuera.

Bulma lo miró con la boca abierta y volviéndose a su madre le dijo:

-Has visto el descaro, le dije que podía comer cuando bajara.

-OH, queridita, con lo que él come eso no es nada, era solo un mordisquito por mientras, veras como baja en 10 minutos a pedir más, pero¿es cierto que podrías necesitar que te defendiera contra Yamcha?

-No, no lo creo Mamá, pero como no se llevan es una buena excusa para que él este por lo menos un rato y dado que estoy segura que Yamcha va a llegar tarde para asegurarse de que Goku ya haya llegado por si acaso él necesita protección, Vegeta tendrá que estar un buen rato y talvez empiece a conocer un poco mejor a la gente con la que tendrá que hacer equipo si queremos una oportunidad para la tierra.

-Bueno queridita, me parece una buena idea. (_aunque ni por un momento te creo que esa sea la razón principal por la que quieres que el este ahí)_

Y mientras estaban terminando de programar los robots que ayudarían con la comida el timbre del muro externo sonó indicándoles que los invitados estaban empezando a llegar.

-

* * *

**-**

**Se que en este capítulo no pasó gran cosa, pero es que necesitaba un capítulo de enlace, para el próximo las cosas vuelven a moverse, aunque tengo que advertir que no creo que pueda estar actualizando tan frecuentemente como había estado haciendo hasta el momento. **

**Tengo que ponerme al día primero con el trabajo y el estudio, ya saben como es eso...**

**Ni modo, pero ¡gracias por los comentarios!, sigan dejandome saber que opinan. **

* * *


	21. Bulma, la fiesta I

* * *

Bulma la fiesta

-

- 

Bulma se encontraba felicísima, hacía ya un mes que había terminado su relación sin futuro con Yamcha, y por lo visto esta vez era de verdad.

En otras ocasiones la pareja había tenido momentos de distanciamiento, pero habitualmente en esos otros casos ella se sentía apagada, triste, deseosa de volver con él.

Esta vez no.

Esta vez se sentía mas bien..., optimista, algo había pasado esta vez, muy bueno, que la había ayudado a dejar esa relación atrás mas fácilmente que las veces anteriores y esto muy bueno solo significaba una persona.

Vegeta.

Desde el día que fueron al centro comercial algo había cambiado entre ellos.

Ese beso, aunque inicialmente ella creyó que no significaría nada para ninguno de los dos, ya que él lo tomaría como la adquisición de un conocimiento cultural sin importancia y ella como una distracción de su fracaso con Yamcha, se había convertido en el inicio de algo, no estaba muy segura de que, pero definitivamente era algo importante.

Vegeta se comportaba de manera diferente, a menudo lo encontraba mirándola, y ya no trataba de evitarla, de hecho ya no entrenaba todo el tiempo en la cámara de gravedad, sino que a alguna hora al día lo hacía en el jardín haciendo alarde de su cuerpo y pavoneándose como para llamar su atención.

Hasta parecía esperar a que ella llegara para el desayuno.

Sus batallas verbales seguían tan intensas como antes, pero de alguna manera a veces eran más juguetonas, y ahora él no se alejaba cuando ella lo tocaba por la razón que fuera, y realmente era cualquier razón, alcanzar la sal, atravesar una puerta, buscar unos papeles del laboratorio ( que sabía perfectamente donde estaban y no era donde los estaba buscando), llevar la ropa al lavado, lo que fuera era una buena excusa para rozarlo y lo que más le gustaba era que desde hacía unos días las excusas ya no las ponía solo ella...

Se alegraba también de no haber cancelado la fiesta, pues posiblemente sería la última vez que vería a sus amigos antes de la llegada de los androides, ya que todos se irían a entrenar de manera especial y quería que fuera memorable.

Quería aprovechar ese día también para arreglar definitivamente su situación con Yamcha, él la había estado llamando desesperadamente, pero ella no había querido contestar sus llamadas hasta una semana antes de la fiesta, en que le informo que como era parte del equipo que protegería la tierra también estaba invitado.

Pero nada más por eso.

Y desde entonces Bulma había estado utilizando su tiempo libre para organizar junto con su madre el menú, buscando quien arreglara el jardín y levantándose muy temprano para adelantar trabajo de laboratorio, cosa totalmente innecesaria, pero empezando antes de desayunar podía estar con Vegeta en el desayuno.

Después de todo había aprendido algunos trucos propios con los años.

Y por la manera en que él se comportaba cuando Bulma se acercaba, sus trucos definitivamente estaban teniendo buen resultado. Le encantaba la manera de intenso deseo con que la miraba.

Bulma estaba segura que era deseo.

Bulma era una mujer liberal, y sabía que las relaciones no funcionaban de la misma manera para todo el mundo, y que una relación entre dos personas como ella y Vegeta sería como una montaña rusa para todos los que estuvieran alrededor, incluyéndolos a ellos mismos, y eso la emocionaba.

Durante ya muchos años se había visto involucrada, por su propia voluntad, en muchas aventuras, algunas muy peligrosas y había desarrollado un gusto por la adrenalina que se había convertido en una especie de adicción y sabía que estando con Vegeta no necesitaría ninguna otra fuente para apaciguar su sed.

Además no quería pasar por la vida sin haber conocido una relación apasionada que iluminara los recuerdos de su juventud cuando fuera una anciana y si era posible, conocer también las alegrías y los dolores de la maternidad, y había que reconocer que se acercaba peligrosamente a una edad en que conseguir esto último sería más difícil.

Así que haría todo lo posible para conseguir todo lo que la vida tenía para ofrecer.

Y así, casi sin darse cuenta, el día de la fiesta llegó, y Bulma se acercó a ver como iban los preparativos luego de haberse arreglado.  
Se había puesto el vestidito veraniego de florcitas anaranjadas que había comprado el día del beso, pese a sus dudas iniciales le había tomado gusto a las dos prendas que había adquirido ese día y dado que era la hora del almuerzo Vegeta también se acercó, y cuando se sentó a esperar a que se le sirviera su comida, Bulma le informó que tendría que esperar porque vendrían sus amigos a tener una reunión en el jardín.

Había sido muy clara al pedirle a su madre que no adelantara nada a Vegeta acerca de esa reunión, pues no quería que se largara de excursión quien sabe a donde como a veces hacía, así que en ese momento le dijo que dado que era una fiesta para todos, estaba invitado y era allí donde se comería el almuerzo, si es que estaba interesado en comer algo y había muchísima carne casi cruda de la que él prefería, pero primero debía ponerse algo apropiado, pues él siendo un príncipe no debería verse como el mendigo allí.

La respuesta de Vegeta se le hizo grosera:

-Con tus amigos te refieres Estúpido, Namek, Calvito, Tres Ojos, Mimo, Enano y ¿no habrás invitado al Debilucho?

Bulma escuchó reír a su madre por lo que había dicho Vegeta,¡por dicha que no había sido la madre de él, o lo hubiera malcriado más allá de cualquier posibilidad de corrección!,¿Cómo era posible que lo mimara tanto?, casi se sentía celosa.

-¡Que clase de modales tienes!, a la gente se le llama por el nombre, GOKU, PICCORO, KRILLIN, TEN, CHAOS, GOHAN Y SI INVITÉ A YAMCHA. Además viene la esposa de Goku y el maestro Rochi ,Oolong y Puar .

-¡tu elección en amistades es patética, pero no tanto como tu memoria, para que tiene que venir ese gusano después de lo que hizo, según recuerdo era algo imperdonable!

Bulma recordó que su madre estaba allí, pero si quería que Vegeta fuera a la fiesta tenía que hablar las cosas de inmediato, independientemente de su madre se enteraba de cosas que le daba algo de pena todavía.

Además le pareció que Vegeta estaba a punto de hacer una crisis de celos,¡fantástico! De verdad fue una maravillosa idea al fin y al cabo invitar al inútil de Yamcha.

-Lo estoy invitando porque sigue siendo del equipo que protege la tierra y además ha estado llamando constantemente y creo que luego de todos los años en que compartimos muchas cosas merece una conversación para finalizar las cosas civilizadamente.

-¿civilizadamente? Merece que lo descuarticen lentamente, si quieres cuando llegue yo lo puedo hacer. (_o sí, definitivamente celoso)_

-¡Claro que no! Aunque me gustaría que estuvieras ahí para que recordara no ponerse estúpido y no tratara de tocarme.

(_veamos como respondes a eso)_

-Creía que tu gran amigo Kakarotto, te defendería de cualquier malvado que tratara de hacerte daño, o qué, no te defiende de gusanos sin honor.

(_ hmp, esperaba que insistiera en defenderme él _)

-Lo que pasa es que tú eres el que estaba presente cuando todo sucedió y todo eso fue muy humillante como para estárselo contando a todo el mundo, y quiero que se mantenga así. (_Aunque ya por tu culpa mi madre va a preguntarme cosas que no quería contar_) Pero dado que no quieres hacerme ese pequeñísimo favor, a pesar de que yo me desvivo haciendo tus robots y mejorando tu cámara de gravedad tendré que correr el riesgo de quedar sumamente deprimida después de hoy como para no poder hacer nada más que llorar en mi habitación por días. (_¿Entiendes que si hago eso no voy a hacer nada para ti, ni acompañarte a comer, ni hacerte cariñitos como quien no quiere la cosa, ni tus malditos robots?)_ O talvez deba esconder el hecho y aparentar que todavía estoy con él para evitar problemas y explicaciones. (_Apuesto que eso te pondría furioso_) Y yo que creía que en esto podía contar con uno de los hombres de la casa para mantener las cosas en orden en el lugar donde viven, y ¡sabes que mi papá esta de gira!( _¡Así que compórtate como el hombre de la casa!,¿o tengo que chantajearte con algo más?)_

-¡Cómo sea!,¿Dentro de cuanto se come?

-Como estas siendo tan cooperador cuando bajes con algo puesto para una reunión informal te voy a adelantar algo para que no esperes con hambre.

-Y ni creas que me voy a quedar ahí las horas muertas hasta que el ultimo de tus amigos se vayan.

-Ni lo esperaba, conque estés cerca mientras este Yamcha es suficiente. ( _con un poco de suerte no voy a necesitar ni eso)_

Luego de esto Vegeta se levanto, y se fue a cambiar no sin antes coger una pierna de cerdo con todo y su platón, que ya había salido del horno y que estaba puesta en la mesa lista para llevarla afuera.

Bulma lo miró con la boca abierta y volviéndose a su madre le dijo:

-Has visto el descaro, le dije que podía comer cuando bajara.

-OH, queridita, con lo que él come eso no es nada, era solo un mordisquito por mientras, veras como baja en 10 minutos a pedir más, pero¿es cierto que podrías necesitar que te defendiera contra Yamcha?

Bulma tuvo que reprimir un suspiro, de verdad le parecía demasiado humillante la escena del café como para contárselo a sus padres y ella sabía que posiblemente Yamcha tratara de arreglar las cosas , pero ya no estaba interesada, era demasiado el tiempo que ya había perdido en algo que jamás funcionaría de la manera en que ella quería.

Sin embargo seguía teniéndole **aprecio**, posiblemente una de las palabras más feas para referirse a alguien con quien se pudo acabar compartiendo la vida, y ahora sabía que con Yamcha eso realmente hubiese sido una tragedia.

Pero aún lo quería como amigo.

-No, no lo creo Mamá, pero como no se llevan es una buena excusa para que él este por lo menos un rato y dado que estoy segura que Yamcha va a llegar tarde para asegurarse de que Goku ya haya llegado por si acaso él necesita protección, Vegeta tendrá que estar un buen rato y talvez empiece a conocer un poco mejor a la gente con la que tendrá que hacer equipo si queremos una oportunidad para la tierra. (_aunque ni por un momento esa es la razón principal por la que quiero que él este ahí)_

-Bueno queridita, me parece una buena idea.

Y mientras estaban terminando de programar los robots que ayudarían con la comida el timbre del muro externo sonó indicándoles que los invitados estaban empezando a llegar.

-

* * *

**Y esa es la version de Bulma, la próxima es la de Vegeta**

**Al final si actualizé más pronto de lo que creía, ah, que se quede la tarea.**

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios, leerlos hace que prefiera actualizar la historia a cualquier otra cosa.**

**-**

* * *

.

-


	22. Vegeta, la fiesta I

-

-Como ha sido las otras veces, lo que está en itálica son los pensamientos del personaje en el título.

* * *

Vegeta la fiesta I 

-

-

Había pasado ya un mes desde el día en que fueron al edificio con las tiendas dentro y algo había cambiado entre ellos.

Ese beso, aunque inicialmente creyó que no significaría nada, ya que él lo tomaría como la adquisición de un conocimiento cultural sin importancia, se había convertido en el inicio de algo, y para su pesar podía identificar perfectamente de que se trataba, y definitivamente era algo preocupante.

Vegeta no podía evitar comportarse de manera diferente, a menudo se encontraba mirándola, y ya no trataba de evitarla, de hecho ya no entrenaba todo el tiempo en la cámara de gravedad, sino que a alguna hora al día lo hacía en el jardín haciendo alarde de su cuerpo y pavoneándose para llamar su atención.

¿Cómo había podido rebajarse a eso? Él, el príncipe de todos los sayayin, así fuera una raza muerta, reducido a un ser patético tratando de ganar los favores de una mujer¡terrestre!

Y lo peor del caso era que su instinto parecía haberse hecho dueño de toda su voluntad de tal manera que ya él no parecía tener ningún poder de decisión acerca de que hacer si ella estaba cerca.

Inclusive solía esperar a que ella llegara para el desayuno.

Sus batallas verbales seguían tan intensas como antes, pero de alguna manera a veces eran más juguetonas, y ya ni le interesaba ganar todas las veces pues, cuando no lo hacía ella solía premiarlo con algún contacto físico innecesario, ahora que él no se alejaba cuando ella lo tocaba por la razón que fuera, y realmente era cualquier razón, alcanzar la sal, atravesar una puerta, buscar unos papeles del laboratorio ( que curiosamente luego veía que ella los encontraba fácilmente en otra habitación), llevar la ropa al lavado, lo que fuera era una excusa para rozarlo y lo que era peor era que desde hacía unos días las excusas ya no las ponía solo ella...

Con horror se había dado cuenta que empezaba a necesitar y buscar de ese contacto.

Bulma además había estado levantándose muy temprano para adelantar trabajo de laboratorio, cosa que por supuesto él sabía no necesitaba hacer, para torturarlo con su aroma desde temprano, y sin embargo las veces que había decidido irse antes de que ella llegara se encontraba regresando por las excusas más ridículas con tal de no perder la sensación que le provocaba tenerla cerca, era como apaciguar su sed con la única fuente capaz de saciar su necesidad.

Y él creyó que al haber muerto todas las hembras de su planeta se iba a salvar de ese problema.

Después de todo, de nada sirvieron los trucos aprendidos con los años.

De nada servía el entrenamiento intenso, la meditación, el encerrarse en la cámara de gravedad donde sabía que ella no podía entrar.

Ya no podía negar el deseo.

Vegeta estaba seguro que era deseo.

Bulma era una mujer terrícola, y sabía que las relaciones no funcionaban de la misma manera para toda las especies y estaba bastante perdido en esta especie en particular, pero sabía que una relación entre dos personas como ellos sería como una montaña rusa para todos los que estuvieran alrededor, incluyéndolos a ellos mismos, y eso le preocupaba.

Durante ya muchos años se había visto involucrado, aunque no por su voluntad en la mayor parte de los casos, en gran cantidad de batallas, algunas muy peligrosas y había desarrollado un gusto por la adrenalina que se había convertido en una especie de adicción y sabía que tener una pareja aumentaría el riesgo de que algún enemigo identificara eso como una debilidad y un punto para atacar, especialmente con una terrícola que tenía un poder de pelea en el mejor de los casos inexistente, por no decir negativo.

Y aunque sabía que la vida ya era bastante mala estando sólo,, el llegar a unirse por completo a una pareja y perderla podía ser devastador.

Lo había visto pasar a otros guerreros.

Así que haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para evitar los problemas, que era lo único que ese tipo de relación podía ofrecer.

Y con esos lúgubres pensamientos Vegeta detuvo un momento su entrenamiento, pues era la hora del almuerzo y podía oler que ese día habían cocinado su carne favorita, cosa que abrió su apetito.

Podía empezar a evitar a la mujer después de que estuviera satisfecho, eso lo haría más fácil.

Se acercó, y cuando se sentó a esperar a que se le sirviera su comida, Bulma le informó que tendría que esperar porque vendrían sus amigos a tener una reunión en el jardín.

Vegeta pensó entonces que talvez sería mejor irse de excursión como solía hacer para reconocer mejor el terreno de ese planeta, en caso de necesitar de alguna estrategia especial que involucrara alguna ventaja en el lugar de batalla, pero en eso la mujer le dijo que dado que era una fiesta para todos, estaba invitado y era allí donde se comería el almuerzo, así que si estaba interesado en comer algo de la carne casi cruda que era la que él prefería, primero debería ponerse algo apropiado, pues él siendo un príncipe no debería verse como el mendigo allí.

Estaba casi dispuesto a marcharse de expedición cuando recordó quienes eran los amigos de la mujer, así que mejor antes de marcharse se aseguró:

-Con tus amigos te refieres Estúpido, Namek, Calvito, Tres Ojos, Mimo, Enano y ¿no habrás invitado al Debilucho?

Vegeta escuchó reír a la anciana y se preguntó que sería lo que le había hecho tanta gracia, de hecho había intentado ofender a los amigos de la mujer, de los cuales sí recordaba el nombre.

Es importante saber los nombres de tus enemigos, igual que es importante que crean que no les das importancia.

-¡Que clase de modales tienes!, a la gente se le llama por el nombre, GOKU, PICCORO, KRILLIN, TEN, CHAOS, GOHAN Y SI INVITÉ A YAMCHA. Además viene la esposa de Goku y el maestro Rochi ,Oolong y Puar.

-¡tu elección en amistades es patética, pero no tanto como tu memoria, para que tiene que venir ese gusano después de lo que hizo, según recuerdo era algo imperdonable!

Vegeta se odió a sí mismo pues se dio cuenta que estaba sintiendo celos, un sentimiento muy desagradable y totalmente fuera de lugar, a él no tenía porqué estarle importando lo que la mujer hacía o dejaba de hacer con quien le diera la gana.

-Lo estoy invitando porque sigue siendo del equipo que protege la tierra y además ha estado llamando constantemente y creo que luego de todos los años en que compartimos muchas cosas merece una conversación para finalizar las cosas civilizadamente.

-¿civilizadamente? Merece que lo descuarticen lentamente, si quieres cuando llegue yo lo puedo hacer. (_o sí, definitivamente eso me gustaría y haría que este desperdicio de tiempo valiera algo la pena)_

-¡Claro que no! Aunque me gustaría que estuvieras ahí para que recordara no ponerse estúpido y no tratara de tocarme.

(¡_No lo puedo creer, está tratando de manipularme!)_

-Creía que tu gran amigo Kakarotto, te defendería de cualquier malvado que tratara de hacerte daño, o qué, no te defiende de gusanos sin honor.

(_ hmp, veamos como respondes a que no sea yo el que trate de defenderte)_

-Lo que pasa es que tú eres el que estaba presente cuando todo sucedió y todo eso fue muy humillante como para estárselo contando a todo el mundo, y quiero que se mantenga así. (_Si fuera tan humillante no deberías haberlo invitado a la casa_) Pero dado que no quieres hacerme ese pequeñísimo favor, a pesar de que yo me desvivo haciendo tus robots y mejorando tu cámara de gravedad tendré que correr el riesgo de quedar sumamente deprimida después de hoy como para no poder hacer nada más que llorar en mi habitación por días. ( _Si, ya entendí que no te va a dar la gana arreglar los robots o la cámara de gravedad,¡como si no pudiera entrenar sin eso!)_ O talvez deba esconder el hecho y aparentar que todavía estoy con él para evitar problemas y explicaciones. (_¿Qué?,¡No te atreverías!_) Y yo que creía que en esto podía contar con uno de los hombres de la casa para mantener las cosas en orden en el lugar donde viven, y ¡sabes que mi papá esta de gira!

-¡Cómo sea!,¿Dentro de cuanto se come?

-Como estas siendo tan cooperador cuando bajes con algo puesto para una reunión informal te voy a adelantar algo para que no esperes con hambre.

-Y ni creas que me voy a quedar ahí las horas muertas hasta que el ultimo de tus amigos se vayan.

-Ni lo esperaba, conque estés cerca mientras este Yamcha es suficiente. ( _de hecho es demasiado,_ _pero_ _con un poco de suerte no va a ser tan estúpido como para tratar de quedarse mas de lo indispensable para echarlo)_

Luego de esto Vegeta se levanto, y se fue a cambiar no sin antes coger una pierna de cerdo con todo y su platón, que ya había salido del horno y que estaba puesta en la mesa lista para llevarla afuera, como demostración que no debía decirle que hacer. Cosa que funcionó pues la oyó decirle a la anciana:

-Has visto el descaro, le dije que podía comer cuando bajara.

-OH, queridita, con lo que él come eso no es nada, era solo un mordisquito por mientras, veras como baja en 10 minutos a pedir más, pero ¿es cierto que podrías necesitar que te defendiera contra Yamcha?

Aunque el sentido común le decía que mientras más rápido se cambiara más rápido comería, la curiosidad no lo dejó seguir y se quedó escuchando el resto de la conversación entre las dos mujeres.

-No, no lo creo Mamá, pero como no se llevan es una buena excusa para que él este por lo menos un rato y dado que estoy segura que Yamcha va a llegar tarde para asegurarse de que Goku ya haya llegado por si acaso él necesita protección, Vegeta tendrá que estar un buen rato y talvez empiece a conocer un poco mejor a la gente con la que tendrá que hacer equipo si queremos una oportunidad para la tierra.

-Bueno queridita, me parece una buena idea.

A Vegeta se le hizo un poco rebuscada esa razón, pero no dejaba de ser una medida manipuladora lo cual hacía que sintiera un poco más de respeto por la mujer y por su capacidad de utilizar los recursos con los que contaba y hacer lo que fuera necesario para conseguir sus objetivos, a pesar de su poder de pelea inexistente.

Y mientras estaban subiendo para cambiarse de ropa, el timbre del muro externo sonó y pudo sentir un ki indicándole que los invitados de la mujer estaban empezando a llegar.

* * *

- 

**-Y he ahí la version de Vegeta, yo creo que ambos se merecen mutuamente, ninguno de los dos es ni inocente ni victima, y ambos creen que pueden lograr lo que quieren con esfuerzo, dedicacion y algo de maña, pero son lo suficientemente inteligentes como para saber que no está mal cambiar de opinion si la evidencia los convence de eso,cosa que me encanta de esa pareja.**

**Para la próxima ya entramos en la fiesta.**

**¡No dejen de poner sus comentarios!¡Hacen a esta nueva escritora de fanfics feliz!  
**

**-**


	23. Bunny,la fiesta II

* * *

- 

Bunny la fiesta II

-

-

Oyendo que los primeros invitados a la fiesta de jardín de su hija estaban llegando Bunny se alegró y apresuro a ir a recibirlos, siempre había encontrado el reunirse con gente muy gratificante.

Eso le daba la oportunidad de darse cuenta que estaba sucediendo y de compartir con personas en las que siempre encontraba cosas interesantes.

Su interés era real y su deseo de conocerlos mejor desinteresado.

Como había predicho Bulma sus amigos fueron llegando en grupos, primero el maestro Rochi junto con Oolong y Krillin el cual había preguntado a Bulma si podía llevar a su novia, una chica muy bonita llamada Marron, pero que no parecía estar muy enamorada de él, luego Goku con su familia y Picollo y tal como Bulma había pronosticado Yamcha no se había asomado todavía un par de horas después de que todos los demás invitados ya habían llegado.

Bunny notó que Vegeta a pesar de lo que había dicho, una vez que empezaron a llegar los muchachos, ya no se apartó del jardín.

Durante todo el rato se mantuvo alejado de la demás gente, apoyado en un árbol opuesto al lado del jardín en que estaba apoyado en otro árbol también Picollo y no mantuvo conversación con ninguno de ellos,a no ser Bulma o Gokú que se le acercaban por ratos, pero pareció estar muy interesado en todo lo que los invitados hacían y decían.

El día transcurrió tranquilamente, con todos comiendo de los bocadillos que estaban colocados en mesas de buffet por mientras se servía el almuerzo, todos menos Picollo que al igual que los demás encantadores namek tan solo tomaba agua.

Bunny se preguntaba como podría tener un cuerpo tan musculoso y bien formado con una alimentación tan deficiente, aunque con ese hermoso color verde talvez tomaba sus nutrientes del sol, como las rosas de su jardín, y de repente se imaginó a Picollo con una corona de flores naciendo de su cabeza, cosa que le hizo mucha gracia y lo que le ganó un codazo y una reprimenda de Bulma;

-Mamá, podrías dejar de mirar tan fijamente a Picollo, estoy segura que él ya debe estarse sintiendo incómodo.

-OH, que descuidada de mí, no era mi intención, iré a llevarle bocadillos como disculpa.

-Mamá, él es un namek, ya sabes que no toma más que agua.

-Lo sé, queridita, lo sé.

Y se fue dejando a Bulma suspirando, a veces su hija era tan despistada...

Bunny a punta de estarlo mirando se había dado cuenta que Picollo parecía prestar mucha atención a su hija, aunque estaba segura, después de vivir con los namek, y saber que eran asexuales, que no era porque estuviera interesado en ella, al menos no de esa manera.

También había visto que miraba a Vegeta, y seguía su mirada, como esperando ver suceder algo.

No tenía la menor idea de que era lo que estaba esperando, pero la manera en que se comportaba no era la habitual, y tal parecía una confabulación con Goku, pues este a veces lo miraba y se reía sin ninguna razón en especial.

Bunny decidió que dado que le parecía que era algo que involucraba a su única hija tenia derecho a tratar de enterarse de que se trataba, así que tomó una bandeja de bocadillos y se dirigió donde los dos hombres se habían colocado a hablar de sus cosas.

Tan solo pudo escuchar un poco de su conversación;

-...Vegeta...

-...ella, ...casi sobre el tiempo.

Se dio cuenta de que cuando ella se acercó ambos muchachos se callaron y Goku, que era un alma pura, cambió de color.

¡Que mal!, con un poco de suerte hubiera podido escuchar de qué se trataba el secreto, pero ahora por lo menos sabía que involucraba a Vegeta y una mujer que suponía no podía ser otra más que su hija.

Pero que estaba sucediendo algo entre su huésped y su hija era algo que ella podía haber dicho sin necesidad de estar en la fiesta o pedir informacion de Gokú o Picollo.

Como ya había saciado su curiosidad, y además era evidente que estando ella ahí no iban a comentar nada más, ofreció los bocadillos, los cuales fueron devorados completamente por Gokú, cosa que la alegró y que hizo que Picollo hiciera una cara de disgusto, suponía que como él no comía debía encontrar el hecho de alimentarse por la boca un tanto repulsivo.

Luego se fue a terminar de revisar que los robots estuvieran preparando adecuadamente el almuerzo, el cual se comería todos sentados a la mesa bajo un toldo en el jardín, cerca de la piscina.

Ya sólo faltaba Yamcha y Puar , y se estaba haciendo tarde, así que le preguntó a Bulma si creía que fuera necesario esperarlo, pues aunque la gente se entretenía con los bocadillos, el sol empezaría a bajar y la idea era disfrutar de la piscina luego de hacer la digestión, cosa que si se hacía tarde ya no sería tan agradable.

Y como si hubiera estado esperando que lo nombraran para llegar, apareció acompañado de su inseparable ¿felino?.

Bunny vio a su hija respirar profundo y tragar y luego oyó a Yamcha saludarla, como si no tuviera más de un mes de no verla, y luego de acercarse a Bulma sacó de detras de su espalda dos ramos de rosas, unas amarillas que ofreció a Bunny y otras rojas que le ofreció a Bulma con una gran sonrisa.

Bulma pareció tratar de ganar compostura, y con una sonrisa que no podría ser mas falsa, le agradeció el gesto y le dijo:

-Que amable de tu parte, Yamcha, voy a ponerlas en agua, mientras tanto ponte cómodo, ya vamos a almorzar así que lo mejor es que te vayas sentando. No tardo nada en regresar.

Y se marchó rapidamente hacia dentro de la casa.

Bunny miró a Bulma desaparecer dentro de la casa y vio con preocupación que Yamcha en vez de dirigirse hacia donde estaba la mesa del almuerzo empezó a caminar hacia la casa detrás de ella.

Así que lo llamó:

-Yamcha, ven, podrías ayudarme a llamar a todos para sentarnos a la mesa.

-Si, claro señora, Puar, podrías ir adelantando, voy a buscar a la gente que está por allá.

Y se fue corriendo.

Bunny vio con espanto como desaparecía detrás de la puerta de la casa, y ya se dirigía a estar presente en caso de que su hija la necesitara cuando a través de la misma puerta vio entrar a Vegeta.

Eso la detuvo.

Yamcha no le haría ningún daño a Bulma.

Vegeta no lo permitiría, y con un poco de suerte el que se comportara como un caballero de brillante armadura ayudaría a adelantar las cosas entre ellos.

Bunny dio media vuelta y se puso a llamar a la demás gente para que se acercaran a la mesa.

Una vez que anduvo por todo el jardín llamando a los invitados se dio cuento de que Picollo y Goku no estaban entre ellos, y de nuevo lamentó no estar enterada de lo que fuera que los dos hombres sabían y más de lo que posiblemente se estuvieran enterando en ese preciso momento.

Se acercó a la mesa junto con los invitados que le quedaban y tuvo que tranquilizar a la esposa de Gokú que estaba molesta y preocupada porque su marido no estaba allí, su encantador hijito le ayudó a convencerla de que posiblemente había ido un momento al baño, y que estaba segura que no tardaría en regresar.

Bunny suponía que habrían pasado unos pocos minutos, sin embargo a ella se le hicieron días.

No podía dejar de preocuparse, se había enterado por Bulma que Vegeta no se llevaba de la mejor manera con ninguno de sus amigos y temía que si había un enfrentamiento todos ellos tomaran partido por Yamcha, pues según había entendido a Bulma, además todavía no había informado a sus amigos de que había terminado su relación con él.

Luego de toda una eternidad vio llegar a Picollo y Gokú, seguidos de un muy cabizbajo Yamcha, el cual se veía un poco bronceado.

Curioso que no se lo hubiera notado antes.

Y que se sentó a la mesa justo entre los otros dos hombres, cosa que con todo lo extraño que pareciera fue bajo la insistencia de Picollo, que si bien no solía ser muy sonriente, ahora estaba especialmente serio con Yamcha y prácticamente lo obligó a sentarse a su lado.

Poco después llegó Bulma y Vegeta, que contrario también a lo que había dicho inicialmente se sentó a la mesa con toda la demás gente y se colocó entre su hija y cualquier otro hombre, dejando al otro lado de ella a la novia de Krillin.

Bulma de alguna manera se veía contenta, de hecho no dejaba de sonreír y hablar incansablemente como una muchachita de colegio, emocionada y risueña.

Todo lo que sus amigos decían parecía cautivar su atención e irradiaba una sensación de felicidad que no había visto en ella desde hacía...,

No, la verdad es que nunca la había visto así.

Vegeta por otro lado comía sin decir una palabra, aunque de vez en cuando levantaba la vista y miraba a su hija y también sonreía.

Aunque no con una sonrisa alegre.

A ratos él miraba a Yamcha, el cual parecía querer en esos momentos que lo tragara la tierra, y después de un rato el almuerzo terminó y la gente se dedicó a hablar de lo que harían en el tiempo que quedaba para que llegaran los androides, cosa que disminuyó el espíritu alegre con que había empezado el día.

Eso y que la muchachita con la que había llegado Krillin olvidó cual de los muchachos era su novio y empezó a tratar de enganchar a Yamcha, sin embargo este no parecía estar interesado en el sexo opuesto de momento y acabó siendo el primero en despedirse para iniciar su entrenamiento lo más pronto posible.

Como si sobre él hubiera una amenaza más grande que sobre todo el resto de la humanidad.

Bunny estaba casi segura cual amenaza era esa.

Luego de un rato la gente empezó a alegrarse de nuevo y decidieron ponerse sus trajes de baño y aprovechar la piscina, ya que habían hecho la digestión.

Llamó la atención de Bunny que Bulma , a pesar de que le había enseñado un vestidito de baño negro que a Bunny le pareció demasiado atrevido, aunque después de todo ella era algo mayor y talvez no estuviera muy al tanto de que estuviera usándose entre la gente joven, especialmente porque Marron andaba algo aún mas pequeño, lo que hizo que el pequeño Gohan recibiera permiso de su madre para marcharse a entrenar un poco con Picollo, su hija no se quitó su salida de playa y se quedó sentada en una de las sillas de la piscina sorbiendo una bebida y hablando con Milk y ella de lo que harían en ese tiempo en que los muchachos entrenarían y de que manera podían ayudar ellas a que las batallas por venir acabaran con un triunfo para todos ellos.

Además luego de un rato Bunny pudo intercambiar recetas con la esposa de Gokú que era realmente talentosa en la cocina, debería escribir un libro con sus recetas, sería un best seller.

¡Todas sus comidas eran tan exóticas!, claro que algunos de los ingredientes se le hacían un tanto dificiles de conseguir, en las tiendas donde compraba los ingredientes para sus comidas jamás había visto un pez de dos toneladas o huevos de montruo marino.

Luego de un rato en que Goku junto con Picollo y Gohan entrenaron en el jardín, Vegeta hacía rato se había ido a meter de nuevo en su cámara de gravedad, el maestro, Krillin, Oolong y Marron disfrutaron de la piscina y las demás mujeres hablaron de sus familias y proyectos para ese futuro tan incierto, todos los invitados se fueron yendo dejando de nuevo la casa silenciosa.

Fue entonces cuando el frío hizo que Bunny decidiera que ya era hora de entrar a la casa y le sugirió a Bulma que hiciera lo mismo, pensando ya en el calor de su hogar empezar a interrogarla, sin embargo vio que su hija no tenía todavía la intención de terminar la fiesta, pues con la mirada dirigida a la cámara de gravedad le informó que quería quedarse un poco más, pero que era mejor que ella entrara para que no se fuera a resfriar.

Como Bunny era una mujer que sabia entender las indirectas decidió que posiblemente si esperaba al día siguiente para interrogar a su hija la información que podría obtener seria más interesante, así que le dijo a su hija que era una buena idea y que con toda la actividad del día estaba cansada y se iría a su cama temprano.

Y eso fue exactamente lo que hizo.

No quería estorbar.

-

* * *

- 

**Y esa es la primera version de la fiesta, por alguna razón siempre me es más fácil la mamá de Bulma que todos los demás.**

**Muchas gracias a toda la gente que me ha puesto comentarios, de verdad que son una gran motivación para seguir actualizando.**

-

* * *


	24. Picollo, la fiesta

- 

* * *

- 

  
Picollo, la fiesta

-

-

Hacía ya algún tiempo que vivía cerca de Gokú y Gohan para poder entrenar con ellos y estando allí Bulma llamó invitándolos a todos a una reunión, ya que pronto algunos de los guerreros se marcharían a tener entrenamientos especiales para prepararse para su próxima lucha contra los androides de los que había hablado el muchacho del futuro.

El hijo de Bulma y Vegeta.

La sola idea de que ese par de personas se reprodujera era preocupante y que además se combinaran para reproducirse era todavía peor.

Ya había visto el poder del muchacho, en escasos minutos había acabado sin el menor esfuerzo con Friezer y Cold, cosa que intentar siquiera había acabado con todos ellos y evidentemente no lo habían logrado y aunque afortunadamente parecía tener un carácter dulce, no creía que la genética fuera tan benevolente con nadie.

Vegeta era un ser cruel, que había crecido siendo deformado bajo la supervisión de Friezer, que quería crear en Vegeta el soldado perfecto, poderoso y sin escrúpulos pero con un espíritu quebrado para que no lo desobedeciera.

Algo hizo mal.

Tenía que reconocer que Vegeta aunque cruel tenía honor y era un hombre orgulloso y muy valioso si lograban hacer de él un aliado, pues era muy poderoso y tremendamente inteligente, cosa que le había hecho cambiar su opinión en ese aspecto de los sayayin, pues después de haber conocido a Goku y a su hermano no había pensado que pudieran serlo, además Vegeta tenía mucha más experiencia en batallas que cualquiera de ellos, así que su conocimiento en estrategia era realmente valiosa.

El problema era que no estaba muy seguro de que algún día pudieran confiar en haber logrado su lealtad.

Y Bulma.

Era posiblemente el humano más inteligente que existía, pero era vanidosa, egoísta, inmadura, manipuladora, no tenía sentido del peligro y su curiosidad le ganaba a su sentido común.

Y en el mundo del muchacho habían sido pareja.

Picollo se preguntaba si ese mundo de todos modos hubiera podido sobrevivir a ese par, igual que se preguntaba si este lo haría.

Pero él al igual que Gokú sentía algo de compromiso con el muchacho, pues se le notaba el amor que sentía por sus padres, así no hubiera conocido gran cosa a Vegeta, pues en su tiempo este había muerto defendiendo a la tierra.

¡Quién se lo hubiera imaginado!

Evidentemente eso debía deberse al hecho de que hubiera formado una familia, independientemente de con quien lo hubiera hecho.

Así que posiblemente sería buena idea no obstaculizar que eso ocurriera también en esta línea temporal.

Y si era posible ayudar.

Por esas razones él y Gokú decidieron que deberían ir no solo para disfrutar de la compañía de sus aliados sino también para corroborar que las cosas entre ese par de psicópatas estuvieran yendo como debían ir.

Lo lamentaba por Yamcha, pero lastimosamente para él, era evidente que nunca sabría que hacer con una mujer como Bulma, y si no se hacía a un lado una vez que Vegeta decidiera que la quería para él perderían a un aliado.

Y Picollo estaba seguro que un hombre con el orgullo herido, como le sucedería a Yamcha una vez que se enterara de lo que sucedía, podía hacer que otro hombre que de todos modos debía de tener una sed de sangre creciente, como le debía estar sucediendo a Vegeta, encontrara una excusa para apaciguar su sed.

Y de esa manera se encontró en la famosa fiesta, viendo a los humanos comiendo su comida, y hablando de más como solían hacer.

Lo que salvaba un poco la situación era que efectivamente Vegeta se había acercado también a la celebración, lo cual por sí solo ya era un buen signo, pero durante mucho rato estuvo viendo tanto a Bulma como a Vegeta y aunque le pareció notar que Bulma le prestaba más atención que al resto de los asistentes a la fiesta, eso ya era evidente desde que lo llevó a vivir a su casa, y todos pensaron que era lo lógico por el riesgo que eso significaba.

La reacción de Vegeta hacia Bulma era más prometedora, la estuvo siguiendo con la vista la mayor parte del tiempo y su ki parecía aumentar un poco cuando se acercaba a cualquier otro hombre, y disminuía si se le acercaba a él.

Picollo se imaginó que debía de ser un comportamiento instintivo para avisar a los otros machos que no debían acercarse y para demostrarle a ella que no debía temer que la fuera a dañar.

Definitivamente muy prometedor.

En eso Goku se le acercó, muy sonriente como siempre y le dijo en voz no muy baja;

-Viste lo que Vegeta está haciendo con su ki.

-Si, pero si no bajas la voz ella va a oír, y no podemos atrasar las cosa ahora si queremos que ese muchacho nazca también en este mundo, ya esta casi sobre el tiempo.

En eso la madre de Bulma, una mujer muy extraña, y que había estado observándolo mucho, se acercó con una bandeja de comida humana y se las ofreció, cosa que alegró mucho a Goku que en cosa de segundos acabó con ella.

Siempre se preguntaría como podían sacar nutrientes de semejante mezcolanza de elementos.

Luego de un rato en que empezó a pensar que el haber ido a la fiesta había sido una perdida de tiempo, sintió el ki de Vegeta aumentar mucho más de lo que lo había hecho en todo el día y al seguir su mirada pudo ver porqué.

Yamcha.

Había llegado y se dirigía directamente hacia Bulma la cual afortunadamente estaba con su madre, lo cual posiblemente evitó la muerte inmediata de Yamcha, por la expresión que tenía Vegeta.

Vio que Yamcha entregó flores a las dos mujeres y vio a Bulma entrar a la casa mientras Yamcha hablaba algo con la madre de ella, luego de eso lo vio correr detrás de Bulma siendo seguido por Vegeta.

Pronto se dio cuenta de que Gokú estaba de nuevo a su lado y por su cara seria vio que había notado el problema que tenían entre manos y juntos se dirigieron también a la casa para evitar un baño de sangre.

Casi no llegan a tiempo.

Picollo posiblemente nunca llegara a comprender las pasiones que despertaban las relaciones entre parejas, pero reconocía su poder.

No habían corrido para no llamar la atención y aparentemente en esos pocos minutos de diferencia ocurrió algo que sacó de sus casillas a Vegeta, pues al llegar le estaba disparando una bola de energía que si no fuera porque Goku se paro frente a ella absorbiendo un poco de la energía que iba dirigida a Yamcha, este hubiera quedado vaporizado, y de hecho, aun con todo y la protección de Goku su ki quedó lesionado.

Bulma por su parte estaba acurrucada en una esquina de la habitación detrás de Vegeta, con los ojos muy abiertos y aparentemente muy sorprendida.

El primero en romper el silencio fue Vegeta quien se dirigió a Goku

-Quítate Kakarotto, esta vez no podrás salvarlo, aunque si insistes también tengo algo para ti.

Goku miró a Bulma y le preguntó:

-Es eso lo que quieres que pase, Yamcha ha vivido muchas aventuras con nosotros y a sido nuestro amigo por muchísimo tiempo. Pero si de verdad crees que merece morir por esto no eres la persona que yo creía.

Picollo tuvo que reconocer que **ahora** Bulma se veía sorprendida.

De hecho él también lo estaba, quien hubiera creído que Gokú podía decir lo correcto en una situación como esa.

Y para demostrar que estaba de acuerdo con Goku se puso a su lado y mirando a Yamcha le dijo;

-Imagino que este sería un buen momento para empezar a disculparse.

Yamcha abrió la boca y luego puso cara de enojo.

-¿disculparme¡Ustedes ni siquiera estaban aquí, como es que suponen que es mi culpa cuando el asesino en serie es él!

Picollo entonces tocó el brazo de Goku, y este entendió que era mejor apartarse de momento, así que se pusieron junto a Bulma quien aún no parecía estar muy segura de cómo comportarse.

En eso un Vegeta divertido, que sonó al que acababa de llegar a la tierra les recordó que todavía estaba presente,

-Bien, me parece que en este momento, nadie esta muy interesado en defenderte, escoria, así que córrete un poco para no dañar ese cuadro detrás de ti que es uno de los pocos que me gustan.

Justo cuando creía que si iban a tener que intervenir para salvar a Yamcha pues Vegeta estaba aumentando su ki y haciendo una bola de energía, Bulma salió de su esquina y acercándose a Vegeta lo abrazó por la espalda, cosa que hizo que de inmediato él bajara su ki para no lastimarla y empezó a susurrarle en el oído, Picollo supuso que ella no sabía que ellos podían oír perfectamente lo que estaba diciendo, aunque posiblemente Yamcha no.

-déjalo, ya es perfectamente claro para él que perdió cualquier oportunidad de volver a ser mi pareja, yo ya no estoy interesada, ahora me interesas tú. Déjalo como señal de que me dejaras demostrártelo.

Picollo por primera vez se alegró que existiera Bulma, era evidente que Vegeta sentía algo por ella, algo bueno, talvez después de todo hubiera estado equivocado en su percepción de ese par de personas y del resultado de que se unieran, evidentemente cada uno sacaba lo mejor del otro y no lo contrario como había temido.

Pero era mejor sacar a Yamcha de ahí de todos modos, así que lo miró y con la voz más atemorizante que pudo lo llamó, esperando que entendiera la indirecta.

-Yamcha.

Este adoptó una actitud de derrota, y suspirando sonoramente dijo dirigiéndose a Bulma que no había soltado a Vegeta y que además había acomodado su cabeza en el hombro del sayayin.

-Lo siento, Bulma, fue un error que te juro no cometeré de nuevo, reconozco que te perdí por mi culpa y deseo que seas feliz. Perdóname por haberte faltado el respeto. Jamás volverá a pasar.

Bulma sin soltar a Vegeta le respondió

-Te perdono Yamcha, y creo que ya todos deben estar sentados a la mesa, porque no se van adelantando, voy a recoger un poco y ya llegamos.

Después de eso los tres hombres se dirigieron donde estaban los demás comiendo y no bien habían salido de la casa Yamcha abrió su bocota;

-¿Qué vamos a hacer con Vegeta? Evidentemente es inestable, peligroso y en cualquier momento se puede volver contra nosotros.

Picollo tenía ganas de arrancarle la cabeza, pero fue Gokú el que habló, con un enojo apenas reprimido;

-Yamcha, Bulma para mí es mucho más importante de lo que puedas llegar a ser tú, y afortunadamente para ti no estoy muy seguro de que fue lo que pasó allí dentro, pero por la actitud de ella me alegro que Vegeta haya estado allí, así que aléjate de ellos o seré yo mismo el que haga que te apartes.

La mirada de Yamcha no dejó lugar a dudas de que entendió que en esa lucha no tenía aliados, pero para asegurarse Picollo lo guió a la mesa y lo hizo sentarse entre él y Gokú.

Y durante el tiempo que se quedó en la reunión ya no causó mas problemas.

El resto de la tarde pasó sin complicaciones, por alguna razón la esposa de Gokú le insistió a Gohan que entrenara con su padre y con él, cosa que le sorprendió, era la primera vez que ocurría eso, talvez esa mujer ya estaba comprendiendo que sería realmente trágico dejar perder un guerrero como Gohan.

Vegeta por su parte prefirió entrenar solo en su cámara de gravedad una vez que se fue Yamcha, y después de un rato todos se despidieron hasta el día en que de nuevo se volvieran a unir para luchar por un fin común.

-

-

* * *

- 

**Y esa es la versión de Picollo, espero les haya gustado, él es uno de mis personajes favoritos, así que traté de profundizar un poco en lo que podía opinar de la situación y en cuanto a Gokú, creo que siendo Bulma su amiga desde la infancia, le debe de tener más cariño que a los demás y en la serie parecía estar muy de acuerdo con que ella fuera la esposa de Vegeta. Creo que a él también le tiene cariño, talvez por ser el único otro sobreviviente de su raza.**

**Por favor, pónganme sus comentarios, me encanta leerlos.**

**-**

* * *


	25. Goku, la fiesta

* * *

-lo que está en italica es lo que piensa el personaje en el título.

* * *

- 

Goku la fiesta

-

-

Se encontraba entrenando con Piccolo y Gohan cuando Bulma llamó invitándolos a todos a una reunión, ya que pronto algunos de los guerreros se marcharían a tener entrenamientos especiales para prepararse para su próxima lucha contra los androides de los que había hablado Trunks.

El hijo de Bulma y Vegeta.

Se había enterado del poder del muchacho, en escasos minutos había acabado sin el menor esfuerzo con Friezer y Cold, cosa que intentar siquiera había acabado con todos ellos y evidentemente no lo habían logrado, afortunadamente parecía tener un carácter dulce.

Goku se preguntaba de quién lo habría heredado, sabía que no de su madre y todavía menos de su padre.

Vegeta había crecido siendo deformado bajo la supervisión de Friezer, que quería crear en él un soldado perfecto, poderoso y sin escrúpulos pero con un espíritu quebrado para que no lo desobedeciera.

No lo logró.

Tenía que reconocer que Vegeta aunque tenía muy mal genio, también tenía honor y era un hombre orgulloso y muy valioso si lograban hacer de él un aliado, pues era muy poderoso y tremendamente inteligente, además Vegeta tenía mucha más experiencia en batallas que cualquiera de ellos, así que su conocimiento en estrategia podía ser necesaria.

Goku creía que tan solo necesitaba una oportunidad para que, como Piccolo, se pasara al bando de los chicos buenos.

Piccolo había logrado su cambio al hacerse cargo de Gohan, el amor paterno logró el milagro y por lo poco que le había dicho Trunks otro tipo de amor había hecho lo mismo por Vegeta en su tiempo.

Amor por Bulma.

Ella había sido la primera mujer que viera cuando era un niño y desde entonces había sido su primer y mejor amiga, su compañera de aventuras, en muchos casos su consejera, y fuera de su esposa e hijo era la persona a la que consideraba como parte de su familia.

También sabía que no era del todo feliz.

Milk en algún momento le había explicado que no era normal que un noviazgo se prolongara de la manera que el de Bulma y Yamcha lo estaba haciendo, y por lo que le había contado el futuro hijo de Bulma, Yamcha la había hecho sufrir siéndole infiel y fue por eso que acabó fijándose en Vegeta.

Así que había decidido que quería que Bulma fuera feliz y se casara con Vegeta y tuviera un hijito, todo eso lo más pronto posible.

Suponía que Vegeta no debía ser tan gruñón como le había parecido, al menos no cuando estaba con ella a solas.

También se sentía comprometido con el muchacho, pues se le notaba el amor que sentía por sus padres, así no hubiera conocido gran cosa a Vegeta, pues en su tiempo este había muerto defendiendo a la tierra.

¡Quién se lo hubiera imaginado!

Evidentemente eso debía deberse al hecho de que hubiera formado una familia y eso reforzaba su idea de que en realidad Vegeta era bueno.

Así que posiblemente sería buena idea ayudar a que eso ocurriera también en este tiempo.

Además se preguntaba si este mundo lograría sobrevivir si no se formaba esa pareja.

Por esas razones él y Piccolo decidieron que deberían ir no solo para disfrutar de la compañía de sus aliados sino también para corroborar que las cosas entre ese par estuvieran yendo como debían ir.

Lo lamentaba por Yamcha, pero si hubiera hecho las cosas con Bulma como debía haberlas hecho desde un principio Vegeta no se la ganaría y si no se hacía a un lado una vez que Vegeta decidiera que la quería para él podían perder a un aliado.

Y de esa manera se encontró en la famosa fiesta, comiendo de la comida de la Mamá de Bulma que cocinaba excelente y disfrutando mucho de estar con sus amigos y además después de ese tipo de salidas Milk siempre estaba de buen humor.

Goku se alegró mucho al ver que Vegeta se había acercado también a la celebración, lo cual era un buen signo y le pareció notar que Bulma le prestaba más atención que al resto de los asistentes a la fiesta, eso ya se notaba desde que lo llevó a vivir a su casa, y todos pensaron que era lo lógico por el riesgo que eso significaba, pero ahora se le hacía más evidente.

La reacción de Vegeta hacia Bulma le pareció más importante, la estuvo siguiendo con la vista la mayor parte del tiempo y su ki parecía aumentar un poco cuando se acercaba a cualquier otro hombre, y disminuía si se le acercaba a él.

Gokú se imaginó que debía de ser un comportamiento para avisar a los otros hombres que no debían acercarse y para demostrarle a ella que no debía temer que le fuera a hacer daño.

Esa ultima parte le alegró mucho, Bulma merecía alguien que la cuidara así, ella solía ser muy curiosa y por eso se ponía en riesgo a menudo y él desde que tenía esposa e hijo ya no podía andar con ella como su guardaespaldas como cuando era un niño.

Después de un rato de ver ese comportamiento Gokú ya no se aguantó las ganas de comentarlo con alguien y al ver a Piccolo recostado a un árbol se le acercó, y muy contento con su descubrimiento le dijo para sorprenderlo con su poder de observación;

-Viste lo que Vegeta está haciendo con su ki.

-Si, _( oh)_ pero si no bajas la voz ella va a oír, y no podemos atrasar las cosa ahora si queremos que ese muchacho nazca también en este mundo, ya esta casi sobre el tiempo.

En eso la madre de Bulma, que cocinaba tan bien, se acercó con una bandeja de comida y se las ofreció, cosa que alegró mucho a Goku, pues la señora seguramente había olvidado que Piccolo solo tomaba agua así que pudo comérsela toda el solo.

Luego de un rato en que se estaba preguntando a qué hora irían a servir el almuerzo, sintió el ki de Vegeta aumentar mucho más de lo que lo había hecho en todo el día y al seguir su mirada pudo ver porqué.

Yamcha.

Había llegado y se dirigía directamente hacia Bulma la cual afortunadamente estaba con su madre, lo cual posiblemente evitó que Vegeta lo atacara, por la expresión que tenía Vegeta.

Vio que Yamcha entregó flores a las dos mujeres y vio a Bulma entrar a la casa mientras Yamcha hablaba algo con la madre de ella, luego de eso lo vio correr detrás de Bulma siendo seguido por Vegeta.

No le parecía que eso fuera a acabar bien, así que sabiendo que Piccolo también había visto la escena y por su cara seria vio que había notado el problema que tenían entre manos, juntos se dirigieron también a la casa para evitar un baño de sangre.

Casi no llegan a tiempo.

No habían corrido para no llamar la atención y aparentemente en esos pocos minutos de diferencia ocurrió algo que enojó mucho a Vegeta, pues al llegar le estaba disparando una bola de energía que si no fuera porque logró llegar a tiempo para absorber un poco de la energía que iba dirigida a Yamcha, este hubiera quedado vaporizado, y de hecho, aun con todo y su protección el ki de Yamcha quedó lesionado.

Bulma por su parte estaba acurrucada en una esquina de la habitación detrás de Vegeta, con los ojos muy abiertos y aparentemente muy asustada.

El primero en romper el silencio fue Vegeta quien se dirigió a Goku

-Quítate Kakarotto, esta vez no podrás salvarlo, aunque si insistes también tengo algo para ti.

Goku miró a Bulma y viendo que no estaba haciendo nada para detener a los dos hombres que estaban a punto de luchar a muerte por ella le preguntó:

-Es eso lo que quieres que pase, Yamcha ha vivido muchas aventuras con nosotros y a sido nuestro amigo por muchísimo tiempo. Pero si de verdad crees que merece morir por esto no eres la persona que yo creía.

Había visto a Bulma enfrentarse a muchísimos peligros y sabía que era una amiga fiel, y que por su actitud lo que había sucedido tenía que haberle afectado mucho, no era mala como para poner a pelear a los dos hombres por vanidad, pero temía que si él no hacía algo Yamcha sería asesinado, y si lo defendía talvez Vegeta ya no querría ser un aliado.

Posiblemente Piccolo había pensado algo parecido porque se puso a su lado y mirando a Yamcha le dijo;

-Imagino que este sería un buen momento para empezar a disculparse.

Yamcha abrió la boca y luego puso cara de enojo.

-¿disculparme¡Ustedes ni siquiera estaban aquí, como es que suponen que es mi culpa cuando el asesino en serie es él!

En eso tenía razón, pero Piccolo tocó el brazo de Goku, y este entendió que era mejor apartarse de momento, para ver que iba a pasar, así que se pusieron junto a Bulma quien aún no parecía estar muy segura de cómo comportarse.

En eso Vegeta dijo en un tono que le pareció demasiado alegre para la situación:

-Bien, me parece que en este momento, nadie esta muy interesado en defenderte, escoria, así que córrete un poco para no dañar ese cuadro detrás de ti que es uno de los pocos que me gustan.

Justo cuando creía que si iban a tener que intervenir para salvar a Yamcha pues Vegeta estaba aumentando su ki y haciendo una bola de energía, Bulma salió de su esquina y acercándose a Vegeta lo abrazó por la espalda, cosa que hizo que de inmediato él bajara su ki para no lastimarla y que Goku se sintiera seguro de que lo que Vegeta sentía por ella era real y empezó a susurrarle en el oído, supuso que ella no sabía que él y Piccolo podían oír perfectamente lo que estaba diciendo, aunque posiblemente Yamcha no.

-déjalo, ya es perfectamente claro para él que perdió cualquier oportunidad de volver a ser mi pareja, yo ya no estoy interesada, ahora me interesas tú. Déjalo como señal de que me dejaras demostrártelo.

Goku se sintió alegre por ellos, era evidente que tanto Bulma, a quien quería tanto, como Vegeta, que había tenido una vida tan cruel eran el uno para el otro.

Se encontraba mirándolos, en espera de lo que iban a hacer cuando escuchó a Piccolo llamando a Yamcha de una manera que no sonó muy amistosa;

-Yamcha.

Este adoptó una actitud de derrota, y suspirando sonoramente dijo dirigiéndose a Bulma que no había soltado a Vegeta y que además había acomodado su cabeza en el hombro del sayayin.

-Lo siento, Bulma, fue un error que te juro no cometeré de nuevo, reconozco que te perdí por mi culpa y deseo que seas feliz. _(Sabía que podías comportarte como un buen amigo en esta situación)_ Perdóname por haberte faltado el respeto_. (¿QUE?)_ Jamás volverá a pasar.

Bulma sin soltar a Vegeta le respondió

-Te perdono Yamcha, y creo que ya todos deben estar sentados a la mesa¿porque no se van adelantando?, voy a recoger un poco y ya llegamos.

Goku empezó a caminar algo molesto, después de todo Yamcha sí había tratado mal a Bulma, esperaba que dado que ella lo había perdonado fácilmente no hubiese sido nada grave, pero aún así se sentía incómodo.

Por dicha ya las cosas entre ella y Vegeta estaban caminando de manera adecuada.

Después de eso los tres hombres se dirigieron donde estaban los demás comiendo y no bien habían salido de la casa Yamcha les dijo;

-¿Qué vamos a hacer con Vegeta? Evidentemente es inestable, peligroso y en cualquier momento se puede volver contra nosotros.

Gokú no podía creer que Yamcha hubiera estado mintiendo cuando le había respondido a Bulma, así que le dijo, con un enojo apenas reprimido;

-Yamcha, Bulma para mí es mucho más importante de lo que puedas llegar a ser tú, y afortunadamente para ti no estoy muy seguro de que fue lo que pasó allí dentro, pero por la actitud de ella me alegro que Vegeta haya estado allí, así que aléjate de ellos o seré yo mismo el que haga que te apartes.

La mirada de Yamcha no dejó lugar a dudas de que entendió que en esa lucha no tenía aliados, pero para asegurarse Piccolo lo guió a la mesa y lo hizo sentarse entre ellos dos.

Y durante el tiempo que se quedó en la reunión ya no causó mas problemas.

El resto de la tarde pasó sin complicaciones, por alguna razón Milk le insistió a Gohan que entrenara con Piccolo y con él, cosa que le sorprendió, era la primera vez que ocurría eso.

Talvez su esposa ya estaba aceptando que Piccolo era una buena persona y que era una buena influencia para Gohan, además de que quería mucho a su hijo.

Vegeta por su parte prefirió entrenar solo en su cámara de gravedad una vez que se fue Yamcha, y después de un rato todos se despidieron hasta el día en que de nuevo se volvieran a unir para luchar por un fin común.

Ahora que estaba seguro que en este tiempo también nacería Trunks se sentía más tranquilo.

-

**-**

* * *

**- **

**Se que ya deben estar deseando saber la versión de Vegeta y Bulma, pero me parecía importante poner también la de Goku, yo creo que él en vez de tonto es más bien ingenuo y bueno, además ya la tenía casi escrita.**

**Para la próxima entrega ya entramos en materia, paciencia , creo que en esta semana termino de subir las dos y ya entramos a la concepción de Trunks.**

**Aún no estoy muy segura de que tan explícita pueda ser en eso, jamás he escrito un lemon, y me da algo de vergüenza.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios, eso es lo que hace que actualice tan rápido.**

**-**

* * *


	26. Vegeta la fiestas II

-

como siempre, lo que está en itálica son los pensamientos del personaje en el título.  


* * *

- 

  
Vegeta, la fiesta II

-

-

Cuando sintió el primer ki poderoso que se acercaba Vegeta se terminó de comer la carne que había tomado de la cocina y rápidamente se bañó y cambió de ropa para luego colocarse en un lugar estratégico para vigilarlos.

No le acababa de gustar que ese montón de gusanos se acercaran tanto a donde vivía, bien que mal era también su casa, por lo menos por el momento.

Durante un tiempo interminable todo ese puño de inservibles se dedicó a comer y hablar, la anciana se veía feliz y no dejaba de ir de uno a otro de los amigos de la mujer, y esta hacía otro tanto, cosa que de alguna manera le molestaba un poco, no tanto cuando se acercaba a la pareja de Kakarotto o a la del calvito, sino cuando lo hacía a alguno de los guerreros de la tierra, si es que se les podía llamar así.

Vegeta podía sentir que su ki estaba fluctuando, y en realidad no lo estaba haciendo a propósito, suponía que era otro de los efectos secundarios del despertar del llamado por la mujer.

Lo que le faltaba, si seguía así iba a agotarse sin haber hecho nada, y no estaba seguro, pero se imaginaba que esa fluctuación , aunque era pequeña podía no pasar desapercibida por alguno de esos guerreros, después de todo eran ellos los que le habían hecho ver que se podía sentir el poder de pelea sin necesidad del sensor que usaban cuando estaba con Friezer y no tenía ganas de que alguien más se diera cuenta de su insipiente punto débil.

El que más le preocupaba en ese sentido era el namekuseiyin, ese no dejaba de mirarlo, a él y a la mujer, tenía entendido que esa raza era asexual,( que afortunados) así que no creía que estuviera interesado en ese sentido en ninguno de los dos, pero con un poco de suerte solo estuviera siendo paranoico, y el nameku tan solo lo estuviera vigilando porque ya había sido responsable de que muriera anteriormente.

Deseaba que fuera eso.

El estúpido de Kakarotto era otro que lo tenía incómodo, de vez en cuando se acercaba a hacer preguntas que no estaba interesado en contestar y aparentemente no entendía indirectas pues volvía a acercarse una y otra vez.

¡Cómo deseaba transformarse de una vez en super sayayin para enviarlo al otro mundo de una vez por todas!

Pero para eso primero tenía que deshacerse del problema en que se había metido con la mujer para poder concentrarse en su entrenamiento por completo.

¿Y dónde estaba el debilucho?, se hacía tarde, la comida que le había traído la mujer no había terminado de quitarle el hambre, cosa que le tenía de todavía peor humor y Bulma le había dicho que tenían que darle al gusano ese un poco de tiempo para sentarse todos a comer.

En eso sintió su ki.

Ya era hora.

Sin embargo en vez de llegar, comer y largarse el insecto se fue directamente donde estaba la mujer con la anciana.

Vegeta sintió que estaba empezando a sentirse furioso y trató de calmarse, tampoco podía ponerse en evidencia por nada.

Pero como siempre el debilucho hacía todo lo posible, una y otra vez para que lo asesinara, ahora le estaba dando flores a las dos mujeres,¿qué no había visto que en el jardín tenían suficientes?

Seguro que era otra estupidez cultural.

Se tranquilizó un poco cuando Bulma lo dejó con la anciana y se dirigió a la casa, pudo ver donde le indicaba que debía ir a la mesa, pero el gusano se fue corriendo detrás de la mujer.

¡Que demonios!

Vegeta decidió que dado que la mujer le había pedido que en caso necesario se deshiciera de ese insecto este era un momento tan bueno como cualquiera para hacerle ese favor, así que se dirigió a la casa detrás de él.

Nadie tenía porqué enterarse de que además le molestaba que estuviera cerca de ella.

No debía de haber pasado más de un minuto desde que el debilucho hubiera entrado a la casa detrás de Bulma cuando sintió el ki de la mujer aumentar significativamente, así que sin poder evitarlo corrió la poca distancia que le separaba de ella.

La encontró arrinconada contra la pared por el debilucho, él la estaba besando, pero le parecía que el ki de ella lo que irradiaba era furia, la mujer no parecía estar en esa posición por gusto.

Si ella no hubiera estado tan cerca lo hubiera aniquilado en ese preciso momento, pero dado que era imposible no dañarla si le lanzaba así fuera la más pequeña cantidad de energía tan solo lo tomó por la camisa y lo hizo arrancado de ella, lanzándolo contra la pared al otro lado del salón.

Apenas tuvo su boca libre ella le gritó al debilucho;

-¡COMO TE ATREVES, ERES UN MALDITO!

El debilucho entonces también elevo un poco su ki, señal de que se estaba enojando.

Mejor, le gustaba que los condenados a muerte se defendieran un poco.

Entonces señalando a Vegeta dijo:

-¿De eso es lo que se trata?,¡cómo te atreves tú a acusarme de haberte sido infiel cuando es más que evidente que estas teniendo algo con ese asesino!

La mujer de nuevo gritó;

-JAMAS PASO NADA MIENTRAS FUIMOS NOVIOS, YAMCHA, YO NO SOY UN GUSANO INFIEL COMO TU.

El debilucho pareció calmarse un poco,

-Ya veo, entonces sólo te has estado divirtiendo con él por mientras yo regresaba a ti, de verdad eres muy inteligente, tengo que reconocer que eso ha hecho que termine de darme cuenta de que quiero que estés a mi lado.Debí saber que no tomarias en serio a alguien como él.

La mujer por esa vez elevó su ki mas allá de lo que jamás lo hubiera hecho pero no dijo nada.

Vegeta sintió algo que le estrujaba el pecho por dentro.

¿Eso era lo que la mujer había estado haciendo? Había estado jugando con él.

Primero sintió deseos de marcharse dejando a la mujer con su pareja.

Eso solucionaba su problema ¿cierto?

No , no lo solucionaba, no podía creer la terrible sensación de traición, de abandono, de tristeza, de humillación, de deseos de matar a ese maldito, así que elevó su ki y sin pensarlo disparó.

Había estado tan distraído por la situación que no sintió a Piccolo y Kakarotto acercarse, y ese imbecil salvó por la mínima al gusano, pero eso no iba a ser por mucho tiempo, así que le advirtió;

-Quítate Kakarotto, esta vez no podrás salvarlo, aunque si insistes también tengo algo para ti.

Kakarotto miró a Bulma y le preguntó:

-Es eso lo que quieres que pase, Yamcha ha vivido muchas aventuras con nosotros y a sido nuestro amigo por muchísimo tiempo. Pero si de verdad crees que merece morir por esto no eres la persona que yo creía.

¿Qué demonios quería decir?, conocía poca gente que mereciera tanto morir.

Miró a la mujer y se dio cuenta que estaba asustada ,¿de él?, se sorprendió al darse cuenta que contrario a lo que le había sucedió siempre que estaba frente a un enemigo, no le gustó que se sintiera así.

Definitivamente ya era muy tarde, el destino había decidido arruinar su vida.

Otra vez.

Bueno, por lo menos ya no tendría que temer encontrar a su pareja, ya no la tendría y lo mal que se sentía en algun momento pasaría.

Eso esperaba.

El namek fue el que lo sacó de esos pensamientos cuando le dijo al debilucho;

-Imagino que este sería un buen momento para empezar a disculparse.

Ese abrió la boca y luego puso cara de enojo.

-¿disculparme?,¡Ustedes ni siquiera estaban aquí, como es que suponen que es mi culpa cuando el asesino en serie es él!

Tal parecía que no iban a involucrarse más, bien, se daba cuenta que de momento no podría contra los tres, así que no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de hacer algo que le hiciera sentirse un poco mejor.

-Bien, me parece que en este momento, nadie esta muy interesado en defenderte, escoria, así que córrete un poco para no dañar ese cuadro detrás de ti que es uno de los pocos que me gustan.

Justo cuando Vegeta estaba aumentando su ki y haciendo una bola de energía, Bulma salió de su esquina y acercándose lo abrazó por la espalda, cosa que hizo que instintivamente él bajara su ki para no lastimarla y empezó a decirle;

-déjalo, ya es perfectamente claro para él que perdió cualquier oportunidad de volver a ser mi pareja, yo ya no estoy interesada, ahora me interesas tú. Déjalo como señal de que me dejaras demostrártelo.

Vegeta aún no estaba muy convencido, pero no pudo evitar concentrarse para tratar de darse cuenta si ella estaba mintiendo, podía sentir su corazón latiendo con rapidez, pero su olor y su respiración le decían que no estaba mintiendo.

En eso el nameku llamó al debilucho de una manera no muy cortes:

-Yamcha.

Este adoptó una actitud de derrota, y suspirando sonoramente dijo dirigiéndose a Bulma, que lo seguía abrazando y que además había acomodado la cabeza en su hombro .

-Lo siento, Bulma, fue un error que te juro no cometeré de nuevo, reconozco que te perdí por mi culpa y deseo que seas feliz. _(¡ entonces ese gusano estaba mintiendo!, igual que está mintiendo ahora )_ Perdóname por haberte faltado el respeto. Jamás volverá a pasar.

Bulma sin soltar a Vegeta le respondió;

-Te perdono Yamcha, y creo que ya todos deben estar sentados a la mesa ,¿porqué no se van adelantando?, voy a recoger un poco y ya llegamos.

Los tres hombres se marcharon.

Vegeta se sentía aliviado, había bajado de nuevo al infierno, y de nuevo había sido rescatado.

Se dio cuenta que de nada serviría tratar de alejarse, ya era muy tarde para eso, pero aún tenía su orgullo, podía seguir disimulando, más ahora que sabía como se sentiría si llegaba a perder a la mujer.

**Su** mujer, no podía dejar que algún enemigo se diera cuenta de lo importante que era y tratara de hacerle daño.

Bulma lo sacó de sus pensamientos cuando soltándolo se puso frente a él;

-Lamento no haber dicho nada cuando Yamcha dijo esas cosas horribles, estaba tan molesta que no me salía la voz, y luego lo atacaste y yo temía que si decía algo en ese momento creyeras que lo estaba tratando de salvar porque lo que había dicho era cierto y no lo era, yo jamás habría jugado contigo, de verdad que no, yo...

Vegeta tenía ganas de reir, la mujer estaba al borde de un ataque histérico , seguía hablando y hablando tratando de convencerlo de que estaba siendo sincera cuando él podía sentir perfectamente que lo era .

Estos humanos y sus sentidos subdesarrollados.

Así que recordó lo que había iniciado todo este problema y acercándose la hizo callar uniendo sus labios a los de ella mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos.

De nuevo sintió su cálido aliento y su suave piel bajo sus manos, sabía tan bien, se sentía tan bien y por ese momento se dejó ir y acarició por primera vez sus pechos sintiéndola estremecerse mientras ella correspondía a sus caricias y empezaba a gemir. Se dio cuenta de que lo deseaba tanto como él la deseaba a ella.

Pero recordó que había muchos enemigos cerca y ese no era el momento para demostrar debilidad.

Así que dándole un mordisquito en el cuello que no le dejó un marca visible, todavía, se apartó y le dijo;

-Tus amigos están afuera, más tarde terminaremos esto. Ahora comeremos.

Bulma se alejó un poco y volteando los ojos dijo;

-Como quieras, amo, por cierto, eso de amo lo estaba diciendo a modo de sarcasmo, como sea yo también tengo hambre. _(si, claro_)

Regresaron a donde estaban los demás y se sentaron a la mesa, se aseguró de que ella estuviera sentada en el lugar en que estuviera más segura y la vio comportarse de manera muy alegre.

Él en cambio no estaba muy seguro de sentirse bien.

Ciertamente lo prefería a como se había sentido hacia un rato, pero se daba cuenta de que su vida ya no sería tan sencilla de ahora en adelante, el encontrar algún día a su pareja era algo que había dado por perdido y ya se había hecho a la idea, así que miraba a Bulma, tan feliz, tan bella, y tenía sentimientos contradictorios, pero ya no había marcha atrás.

Luego de un rato por fin el debilucho se fue, y ya no tuvo porqué quedarse más tiempo allí, así que se fue a su cámara de gravedad para tratar de recuperar un poco el tiempo perdido por mientras se terminaban de largar los amigos de Bulma.

Una vez que se fueran ya no habría razón para posponer más su unión con ella.

Deseaba que se fueran pronto.

-

* * *

- 

**Y esa es la versión de Vegeta, espero que para ustedes la espera haya valido la pena.**

** Ya nos vamos acercando al final de esta historia y los comentarios que me han hecho me han ayudado mucho para ir aclarando las cosas sobre la marcha, posiblemente si no me hubieran dicho nada esta historia hubiese quedado con muchos agujeros.**

**Así que por favor sigan poniendo sus comentarios y de esa manera podré aclarar las dudas que les haya quedado de las versiones anteriores, eso es lo bueno de haber hecho esta historia por versiones diferentes de los mismos hechos ; )**

**-  
**

* * *

- 


	27. Bulma la fiesta II

-

como siempre lo que está en itálica son los pensamientos del personaje en el título.  


* * *

- 

Bulma la fiesta II

-

-

Oyendo que los primeros invitados a la fiesta de jardín estaban llegando Bulma se alegró y apresuro a ir a recibirlos, siempre había encontrado el reunirse con sus amigos muy gratificante.

Eso le daba la oportunidad de darse cuenta que estaba sucediendo y de compartir con personas a las que quería.

Como había predicho sus amigos fueron llegando en grupos, primero el maestro Rochi junto con Oolong y Krillin el cual le había preguntado si podía llevar a su novia, una chica llamada Marron que no le cayó muy bien y que no parecía estar muy enamorada de él, luego Goku con su familia y Picollo y tal como había pronosticado Yamcha no se había asomado todavía un par de horas después de que todos los demás invitados ya habían llegado.

Bulma notó que Vegeta a pesar de lo que había dicho, una vez que empezaron a llegar los muchachos, ya no se apartó del jardín.

Durante todo el rato se mantuvo alejado de la demás gente, apoyado en un árbol opuesto al lado del jardín en que estaba apoyado en otro árbol también Picollo y no mantuvo conversación con ninguno de ellos, a no ser ella misma cuando le llevaba comida o Gokú que se le acercaban por ratos, pero pareció estar muy interesado en todo lo que los invitados hacían y decían.

El día transcurrió tranquilamente, con todos comiendo de los bocadillos que estaban colocados en mesas de buffet por mientras se servía el almuerzo, todos menos Picollo que al igual que los demás namek tan solo tomaba agua.

Notó que su madre no dejaba de mirarlo, talvez era que extrañaba a los otros namekuseiyin que habían vivido con ella, pero Piccolo no tenía un carácter tan dulce como ellos, así que por su bien mejor le metió un codazo para que dejara de hacerlo y le dijo;

-Mamá, podrías dejar de mirar tan fijamente a Picollo, estoy segura que él ya debe estarse sintiendo incómodo.

-OH, que descuidada de mí, no era mi intención, iré a llevarle bocadillos como disculpa.

-Mamá, él es un namek, ya sabes que no toma más que agua.

-Lo sé, queridita, lo sé.

Y se fue dejando a Bulma suspirando, a veces su madre era tan despistada...

Durante un buen rato estuvo hablando con la gente y comiendo algunos bocadillos por mientras se sentaban a almorzar, ya sólo faltaba Yamcha y Puar , y se estaba haciendo tarde, por lo que su madre se acercó a preguntarle si creía que era necesario esperarlos, pues aunque la gente se entretenía con los bocadillos, el sol empezaría a bajar y la idea era disfrutar de la piscina luego de hacer la digestión, cosa que si se hacía tarde ya no sería tan agradable.

Y como si hubiera estado esperando que los nombraran para llegar aparecieron.

Bulma no pudo evitar respirar profundo y tragar cuando oyó a Yamcha saludarla como si no tuviera más de un mes de no verla, inclusive tuvo que desviarse un poco porque él intentó besarla en la boca,¡era el colmo del descaro!, y luego sacó de detrás de su espalda dos ramos de rosas, unas amarillas que ofreció a su mamá y otras rojas que le ofreció a ella con una gran sonrisa.

Bulma pudo con gran esfuerzo ganar algo de compostura, y trató de sonreír, cosa que en ese momento era la última cosa que quería hacer, pero le agradeció el gesto y le dijo:

-Que amable de tu parte, Yamcha, voy a ponerlas en agua, mientras tanto ponte cómodo, ya vamos a almorzar así que lo mejor es que te vayas sentando. No tardo nada en regresar.

Y se marchó rápidamente hacia dentro de la casa.

Estaba terminando de tirar las rosas en el basurero cuando Yamcha apareció detrás de ella pegándole un susto de muerte.

Era increíble que la hubiera seguido, no tenía ganas de discutir con el aparte de toda la demás gente, no creía que él se atreviera a nada extraño, pero no quería dar oportunidad a malentendidos, así que mejor lo despachó:

-Yamcha , te dije que ya íbamos a comer, vamos, después podemos hablar.

Le dijo señalando la puerta y empezando a caminar hacia fuera. Lo siguiente que supo era que él la había tomado del brazo y girándola para que quedara frente a él le dijo:

-Bulma, ya sé que debes estar molesta por lo que pasó , pero de verdad eso no significaba nada, estoy seguro que hay algo especial entre nosotros, han sido muchos años de amarnos como para que termine así, estoy arrepentido y quiero que me perdones.

Bulma no podía evitar sentir algo de pena por Yamcha, ciertamente aún lo quería, **como amigo.**

Pero comparando lo que había sentido por él y el sentimiento que estaba despertando Vegeta podía darse cuenta que realmente nunca lo había amado, y nunca llegaría a hacerlo.

Pero no quería lastimarlo más de lo indispensable, así que trato de decírselo de la manera más diplomática que se le ocurrió:

-Lo que vivimos fue lindo, pero ya terminó, y no es solo por eso último que pasó, ya desde antes las cosas no estaban bien y lo sabes , el asunto de tu infidelidad fue solo la gota que derramó el vaso, sigamos siendo amigos Yamcha, lamentaría mucho que no rescatáramos eso.

Pero Yamcha no parecía estar dispuesto a escuchar razones,

-no, es solo que todavía estas molesta por lo que pasó con esa muchacha y te voy a demostrar que estas engañándote y no es solo amistad lo que sientes por mí.

Y sin más aviso se le lanzó encima y arrinconándola contra la pared empezó a besarla.

Bulma no podía creerlo, había sido muy clara y a él no le habían importado sus razones y lo que ella quería, se sentía furiosa e impotente, trataba de quitárselo de encima y no podía moverlo ni un milímetro.

Estaba empezando a asustarse porque no le daba oportunidad ni siquiera de gritar pidiendo auxilio cuando sintió que la soltaba y pudo ver que salía volando hacia el otro lado del salón, arrojado por Vegeta que, como había prometido, había estado atento a lo que pudiera hacer Yamcha.

Apenas tuvo su boca libre gritó dejando salir su furia:

-¡CÓMO TE ATREVES, ERES UN MALDITO!

Entonces Yamcha señalando a Vegeta dijo:

-¿De eso es lo que se trata?,¡Cómo te atreves tú a acusarme de haberte sido infiel cuando es más que evidente que estas teniendo algo con ese asesino!

Bulma se sintió ofendida, no tanto por lo que pudiera opinar el imbecil de Yamcha sinó porque la estuviera poniendo en mal frente a Vegeta, no quería que creyera que ella algún día podía hacerle algo así, por eso aclaró las cosas de una vez;

-JAMAS PASO NADA MIENTRAS FUIMOS NOVIOS, YAMCHA, YO NO SOY UN GUSANO INFIEL COMO TU.

Eso le enseñaría, pero en eso le oyó decir;

-Ya veo, entonces sólo te has estado divirtiendo con él por mientras yo regresaba a ti, de verdad eres muy inteligente, tengo que reconocer que eso ha hecho que termine de darme cuenta de que quiero que estés a mi lado. Debí saber que no tomarías en serio a alguien como él.

Bulma sentía tanta furia que todas las palabras se le agolparon en la boca y no fue capaz de decir nada.

Miró a Vegeta y por primera vez en todo lo que tenía de conocerlo vio dolor en su rostro.

¡No podía ser, había creído lo que Yamcha había dicho!

Vio que estaba a punto de perder la oportunidad de tener algo con Vegeta, y en ese instante supo que se había enamorado de él.

En algún momento dejó de ser tan solo un coqueteo para convertirse en un sentimiento real, se dio cuenta de que lo amaba más de lo que hubiera amado a cualquiera, más de lo que llegaría a amar a cualquiera y que lo perdería por un malentendido.

Y en eso el rostro de Vegeta dejó de mostrar dolor y cambió a una expresión que si le había visto.

Odio.

Y sin darle tiempo para nada disparó.

Había estado tan distraída por la situación que no vio a Piccolo y Goku acercarse, y este salvó por la mínima a Yamcha, pero no parecía que esta vez pudieran detener a Vegeta, pues este le advirtió con una voz que ella jamás le había escuchado usar;

-Quítate Kakarotto, esta vez no podrás salvarlo, aunque si insistes también tengo algo para ti.

Bulma no tenía idea de que hacer, o decir para detener aquella pesadilla.¿ En que momento había pasado todo eso?

Iba a perderlo, no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, estaba empezando a hiperventilar cuando Gokú la sacó de sus pensamientos;

-Es eso lo que quieres que pase, Yamcha ha vivido muchas aventuras con nosotros y a sido nuestro amigo por muchísimo tiempo. Pero si de verdad crees que merece morir por esto no eres la persona que yo creía.

No, tenía razón , no merecía morir por esto, todo esta pesadilla en parte era también su culpa, pero ¿cómo arreglarlo sin perder a Vegeta?

Tenía que tranquilizarse y pensar.

Piccolo entonces trató de ayudar cuando le dijo a Yamcha ;

-Imagino que este sería un buen momento para empezar a disculparse.

Pero este para variar no entendía cuando alguien estaba abriendo una puerta para que escapara.

-¿disculparme?,¡Ustedes ni siquiera estaban aquí, como es que suponen que es mi culpa cuando el asesino en serie es él!

Vegeta sin embargo si sabia aprovechar las oportunidades cuando las veía:

-Bien, me parece que en este momento, nadie esta muy interesado en defenderte, escoria, así que córrete un poco para no dañar ese cuadro detrás de ti que es uno de los pocos que me gustan.

Vegeta empezó a hacer una bola de energía con el fin evidente de asesinar a Yamcha, y Bulma sabía que si llegaba a lanzarla su esperanza de llegar a tener una relación con él se perdería, los demás muchachos no dejarían que matara a su amigo y Vegeta ya nunca podría ser un aliado, además acabaría siendo asesinado por sus amigos o se iría del planeta y ya nunca más lo vería, así que era el momento de jugar todas sus cartas y arriesgar todo su futuro en una sola mano, de manera que con el corazón en la boca salió de su esquina y acercándose lo abrazó por la espalda, al hacer esto se dio cuenta de que él dejó su bola de energía lo cual le dio algo de esperanza y acercándose a su oído le suplicó;

-déjalo, ya es perfectamente claro para él que perdió cualquier oportunidad de volver a ser mi pareja, yo ya no estoy interesada, ahora me interesas tú. Déjalo como señal de que me dejaras demostrártelo.

Pasaban los segundos y Vegeta no decía ni hacía nada y Bulma sentía que se le estaba rompiendo el corazón.

En eso Piccolo llamó a Yamcha, el cual adoptó una actitud de derrota, y suspirando sonoramente dijo dirigiéndose a ella, que seguía abrazando a Vegeta, temiendo que fuera la última vez que tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlo y que había acomodado la cabeza en el hombro de él para que si se iba pudiera recordar su aroma.

-Lo siento, Bulma, fue un error que te juro no cometeré de nuevo, reconozco que te perdí por mi culpa y deseo que seas feliz. Perdóname por haberte faltado el respeto. Jamás volverá a pasar.

Bulma no tenía ningunas ganas de perdonarlo, pero sabía que era lo más conveniente de momento, así que sin soltar a Vegeta le respondió;

-Te perdono Yamcha, y creo que ya todos deben estar sentados a la mesa ,¿porqué no se van adelantando?, Voy a recoger un poco y ya llegamos.

Los tres hombres se marcharon.

Bulma soltando a Vegeta se puso frente a él, tenía que haber alguna manera de arreglar aquel desastre, tenía que, no podía ser que se acabara de enterar como se sentía el amor verdadero del que hablaban los cuentos de hadas para perderlo de inmediato, sencillamente no podía ser, así que empezó a hablar tratando de convencerlo que no debía creer lo que Yamcha había dicho;

-Lamento no haber dicho nada cuando Yamcha dijo esas cosas horribles, estaba tan molesta que no me salía la voz, y luego lo atacaste y yo temía que si decía algo en ese momento creyeras que lo estaba tratando de salvar porque lo que había dicho era cierto y no lo era, yo jamás habría jugado contigo, de verdad que no, yo...

Bulma tenía ganas de llorar, estaba al borde de un ataque histérico , seguía hablando y hablando tratando de convencerlo de que estaba siendo sincera sin saber si lo lograría y lo perdería para siempre cuando de repente sintió sus labios en los suyos y sus brazos rodeándola, y como por arte de magia toda su angustia se desvaneció y sintió de nuevo renacer la esperanza y la alegría y mientras eso sucedía sintió como Vegeta la acariciaba y se dejó ir sintiendo más placer del que hubiera sentido antes por tan solo estar siendo acariciada y cuando por fin el empezó a tocar su pecho no pudo evitar empezar a gemir y a moverse tratando de acercarse más a él, dándose cuenta al mismo tiempo que él la deseaba tanto como ella a él.

Pero Vegeta dándole un mordisquito en el cuello, se apartó y le dijo;

-Tus amigos están afuera, más tarde terminaremos esto. Ahora comeremos.

Bulma se alejó un poco, comprendía que él sencillamente era incapaz de bajar la guardia si los muchachos estaban cerca, así que volteando los ojos dijo;

-Como quieras, amo, por cierto, eso de amo lo estaba diciendo a modo de sarcasmo, como sea yo también tengo hambre. _(Sí, claro_)

Regresaron a donde estaban los demás y se sentaron a la mesa a comer.

Bulma no cabía en sí de la felicidad, él la deseaba, la quería, lo había visto en su cara de dolor cuando creyó lo que Yamcha había dicho.

Había esperanza para los dos.

No creía que Vegeta estuviera sintiendo amor, todavía, pero la había rescatado, había demostrado que ella le importaba, que podía contar con él, y más tarde iban a estar juntos, él lo había prometido y siempre cumplía sus promesas.

Poco después Yamcha se fue y casi inmediatamente Vegeta se metió a su cámara de gravedad para seguir entrenando, estaba bien, eso era lo que había dicho que iba a hacer, pero estaba segura que una vez que todos sus amigos se fueran él saldría para estar con ella de verdad.

Pasó el resto de la reunión sintiéndose muy emocionada, alegre, y el resto de la tarde en que compartió con su madre y amigos transcurrió como si estuviera dentro de un sueño.

De repente sus amigos le parecían más interesantes y sus comentarios más agudos. Inclusive las ideas de su madre en cuanto a editar un libro de recetas con Milk le parecían geniales.

Definitivamente debía estar enamorada.

Se había puesto su vestidito de baño, el que era muy revelador, aunque después de ver el de Marron talvez no lo fuera tanto, pero no quiso mostrarlo a sus amigos, prefería estrenarlo realmente cuando saliera Vegeta, sabía que ese famoso vestidito podía obtener una reacción física evidente en él, y esa noche estaba dispuesta a todo, y cada vez que se acordaba de lo que posiblemente se avecinaba no podía evitar que se le dibujara una sonrisa.

Luego de un rato todos sus amigos se fueron marchando y la casa de nuevo quedó silenciosa, el verano ya debía de estar empezando a marcharse también porque rápidamente la noche empezó a ponerse muy fresca.

Su madre aparentemente había notado esto porque le sugirió que entraran a la casa a calentarse, pero Bulma no tenía la menor intención de marcharse todavía , sabiendo que Vegeta posiblemente hubiera estado atento a que el último invitado se fuera y no tardaría mucho en salir .

Y como también sabía que Vegeta no intentaría nada si su madre estaba allí le sugirió que entrara a la casa para que no se resfriara, rogándole al cielo que lo hiciera, afortunadamente había corrido tanto atendiendo a los muchachos que estaba agotada y se fue a acostar temprano.

¡Gracias Kami!

Luego de que su madre entró a la casa Bulma caminó un poco por el jardín, pero la luz de la cámara de gravedad no se apagaba, así que decidió que ya que no había estrenado realmente su traje de baño y a ella no le importaba el frío haría un poco de ejercicio y así se distraería y talvez se le quitara la sensación de ansiedad que sentía aumentar conforme pasaban los minutos, sentía como su corazón latía con rapidez y tenía la sensación de haberse tragado una pelota de ping pong que se le hubiera atorado a media garganta.

Le dieron ganas de reírse en voz alta de ella misma, se sentía como suponía se sentirían las novias a punto de desposar.

Que tonta.

Ciertamente estaba a la espera de algo especial pero no creía que para él eso significara tanto como estaba segura estaba significando para ella, pero no dejaría que esa convicción echara a perder el entregarse por completo al hombre que ella estaba segura amaría más de lo que había o llegaría a amar a ninguno.

Pasó de nuevo un rato y la luz de la cámara de gravedad nada que se apagaba y Bulma empezó a enojarse.

¿Qué se creía ese cretino?, Ahí estaba ella, lista y dispuesta y ese ¡nada!

¡Ah, pero si creía que la podía dejar vestida y alborotada la iba a oír!

Y chorreando agua mientras caminaba a grandes zancadas se dirigió a la cámara de gravedad...

-

* * *

- 

**Espero que no se enojen conmigo por haberlo dejado allí pero es que tenía primero que poner una advertencia .**

**Al final me decidí y el próximo capítulo es LEMON o lo más cerca de un lemon que pueda escribir yo.  
**

**Así que si a alguien no le gustan ya está advertido para que se brinque los próximos dos capítulos, ya saben las dos versiones de lo mismo.**

**Para los que si los leen recuerden siempre que no deben obtener su educación sexual de los fanfics y que deben usar protección.**

**¡No dejen de hacerme saber que opinaron de este capítulo! **

**-**

* * *


	28. Bulma primera noche

-

* * *

lo que está en negrita son comentarios míos y lo que está en itálica son los pensamientos del personaje en el título y recuerden este capítulo es **lemon o lime**, no estoy segura.

* * *

- 

Bulma primera noche

-- 

Pasó de nuevo un rato y la luz de la cámara de gravedad nada que se apagaba y Bulma empezó a enojarse.

¿Qué se creía ese cretino?, Ahí estaba ella, lista y dispuesta y ese ¡nada!

¡Ah, pero si creía que la podía dejar vestida y alborotada la iba a oír!

Y chorreando agua mientras caminaba a grandes zancadas se dirigió a la cámara de gravedad...

-

Cuando llegó a la puerta se asomó a la pequeña ventana que se encontraba en ella y se dio cuenta de que no había nadie adentro.

¡que demonios!

¿Para donde se había ido?, y desde cuando era tan descuidado como para no apagar la luz.

De todos modos, para asegurarse que todo estuviera bien se aseguro que el aparato que aumentaba la gravedad estuviera apagado y entró dándose cuenta que efectivamente no habia nadie allí.

Apagó todo y sintiéndose muy decepcionada se dirigió hacia la casa, ahora de verdad estaba haciendo frío y ella estaba toda mojada y casi desnuda.

Si Vegeta creía que se iba a burlar de ella se iba a llevar una sorpresa,

¡Como había podido irse quien sabe a donde cuando ella había estado dispuesta a hacer el amor con él!

Esa estaba empezando a ser la peor noche de su vida¡ que humillante!, para que la había besado y para que le había dicho que terminarían lo que había empezado al besarla.

Estaba muy segura que bajo su pantalón había sentido a su sayayinsito muy contento.

Ni modo, mejor se iba a su cuarto a quitarse el agua de la piscina y a darse un baño caliente antes de acostarse para luego apaciguar sola su frustración.

Pero que ni creyera que podía llegar a pedirle nada cuando a él le diera la gana.Ya se lo imaginaba¡iba a tener que suplicar si quería obtener algo de ella!.

Y maldiciendo a todos los seres pertenecientes al género masculino del universo entró a la casa que estaba a oscuras y con mucho cuidado subió las escaleras que le llevaban a su habitación y abrió la puerta entrando en ella.

-¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo afuera?, hace años se fueron tus "amigos", ya me iba a ir.

Bulma se asustó tanto al oir su voz que pegando un brinco se tropezó con algo que había en el suelo y cayó sentada en el cuarto a oscuras.

Sin embargo había sido tanta la furia con la que había subido a su cuarto que en vez de ponerse de pie no aguantó las ganas y desde el suelo empezó a reclamarle;

-¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo yo?,¿dónde demonios te habías metido tú?, estuve vigilando tu maldita cámara de gravedad esperando a ver en que momento salías y cuando al fin fui a averiguar cuando ibas a venir a buscarme resultó que te habías largado.

-¿Dónde demonios te parece que estaba? Se me olvidaba que tienes menos sensibilidad para sentir el ki que una piedra. Ahora te vas a levantar o hay algun ritual terrestre por el que tengas que quedarte en el suelo.

Bulma respiró profundo y trató de tranquilizarse un poco, definitivamente esto no era lo que pasaba en los cuentos de hadas. Recordó con un poco de dificultad lo mucho que amaba a Vegeta y decidió que si bien no había sido el momento más romántico, en la tarde el sí se había portado como un principe azul y bien que mal había estado esperándola.

Así que le pareció que era el momento de empezar a mejorar las cosas, y bueno, él parecía estar dispuesto a seguir los rituales de apareamiento de este planeta y estaba segura que no se habia tomado la molestia de averiguar cuales eran, así que podía tener una noche de ensueño, porque él no iba a saber que las cosas que pidiera podian no ser la norma.

Era el momento de empezar su sueño.

-De hecho Vegeta, se supone que debes levantarme delicadamente y esperarme un momento mientras me quito el agua de la piscina y me pongo algo lindo porque antes de "terminar lo que empezamos" hay un poco de rituales que debes cumplir , ya sabes, para demostrar que eres mejor que cualquier otro macho que pudiera pretenderme y que son muchos, pero no te preocupes, sé que eres capaz de cumplir con todo de manera, adecuada, en menos de una noche y todavía nos quedará tiempo de sobra para, tu sabes. El primero de los rituales es que debemos ir a cenar a un lugar romántico y debes ir vestido de manera elegante .

-¿adecuada?, yo puedo hacer cualquier cosa mejor que cualquier hombre de este patético planeta.

Y mientras decía eso, efectivamente la levantó delicadamente ayudándole a ponerse de pie.

Bulma pensó que dado que estaba siendo tan cooperador trataría de no abusar, demasiado, y se alistaría rápidamente.

-gracias Vegeta, ahora ve a cambiarte, yo estaré lista en 15 minutos, lo prometo, para que nos vayamos.

Vegeta no se veía muy feliz, pero estaba haciendo lo que ella estaba pidiendo y ella pensaba compensárselo luego.

De momento de verdad se apuró a quitarse el agua de la piscina y por primera vez en la historia se puso un lindo vestido de noche , se hizo un moño, se maquillo y se perfumó en quince minutos.

¡Todo un record!

A los quince minutos Vegeta entró en su habitación y la miró sorprendido, seguramente no esperaba encontrarla lista, así que ella se le acercó y le dio un beso admirando lo bien que se veía en su traje, y le dijo,

-Habitualmente el caballero lleva a la dama en su auto, pero dado que no manejas podemos ir en mi auto.

-¿Quién dice que no manejo?

-¿Manejas?

-¿Te parece que es mas difícil un vehículo de los que se manejan aquí que una nave espacial?

-Más difícil no, diferente.

-Si puedo manejar, pero tambien podriamos volar...

Bulma lo pensó , eso le gustaría , había volado antes con Goku o Yamcha, y la sensación era emocionante. Si, podian volar.

-Esta bien, ahorraríamos algo de tiempo.

Vegeta sonrió con esa media sonrisa suya y acercándose la levantó en brazos y empezó a volar hacia el lugar que ella le indicó.

Bulma no podía evitar sonreir de la felicidad y de la emoción, tenía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Vegeta y apoyó su cabeza a su hombro sintiendo su olor que era embriagante y despertaba en ella un deseo muy intenso hasta ese momento desconocido.

Talvez fueran feromonas, tendría que averiguarlo luego. De momento le hacia sentir muy bien como para querer averiguar porqué.

Llegando al restaurant todo fue perfecto. Cenaron y Vegeta fue el ejemplo de cortesía y caballerosidad, _si claro_, comio como un vikingo, aunque no con tan buenos modales como estos, se pidió todo lo del menú y acabó con todo en menos del tiempo que a ella le tomó comerse una ensalada.

Estaba bien, por lo menos salieron a comer a un lugar elegante.

Luego que ella pagó, de nuevo él la levantó para ir por su próxima "prueba", sin embargo el tenerlo cerca resultó demasiada tentación, ese aroma que irradiaba la distraía de cualquier otra cosa que quisiera desear, bueno, la verdad era que había demostrado que estaba dispuesto a complacerla así que podian entrar ya en materia así que le dijo,

- Ya podemos regresar a la casa, creo que esta parte ya está completa.

Vegeta tan solo asintió y voló muy rápidamente hacia la casa, al llegar entró por el balcón de la habitación entrando en ella con Bulma todavía en los brazos, ella se sentía como si efectivamente fuera su noche de bodas y al sentir la cama bajo ella se dio cuenta que el vestido que había elegido para esa noche era blanco y sonrió ante el truco que su subconsciente le había jugado.

Ya no aguantaba las ganas de besarlo y teniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello lo acercó a ella inclinando su cara hacia la de él para sentir sus labios.

Pronto sintió el peso del cuerpo de Vegeta sobre ella mientras seguía sintiendo su dulce sabor al tiempo que él empezaba a tirar el millón de almohadones que tenía sobre la cama para que dejaran de estorbar.

Podía sentir que la respiración de él estaba muy agitada mientras dejó su boca para empezar a besarla bajando por su cuello y ella empezó a gemir mientras sus manos lo acariciaban en la espalda y empezaba a levantar la camisa que todavía tenía dentro del pantalón.

El mientras tanto había empezado a bajar el tirante de su vestido mientras lamía su hombro, para entonces ella lo empujó suavemente tirando de su chaqueta, él entendió la idea y se apartó un poco para quitársela junto con su camisa, cielos, ella había soñado tanto con tenerlo así de cerca, su cuerpo era perfecto, tan varonil, luego de eso pasó las manos a la espalda de Bulma e hizo descender la cremallera de su vestido y después se levantó y sentándose a su lado empezó a bajar lentamente su vestido hasta quitarlo por completo.

Ella podía sentir como la deseaba con una intensidad casi palpable y eso la hacía sentir un extraño orgullo.

Vegeta se quedó contemplándola un momento con la poca luz que entraba a traves del balcón, Bulma había quedado tan solo con un sostén de encaje y unas braguitas blancas del mismo material.

Ella aprovechó para hacer lo mismo, siempre creyó que él era atractivo, pero ahora, simplemente era la materializacion de cualquier sueño, cualquier deseo que hubiera podido formular.

Perfecto.

Su mirada intensa a pesar de la oscuridad de la habitación la hacía sentirse agitada , y con su piel bronceada, tan suave, que cubria sus músculos definidos era la imagen de un dios antiguo, que parecía estar coronado con el brillo de las estrellas en su cabello rebelde.

Ella entonces se sentó y empezó a quitarle el pantalón que cayó al suelo dejándolo en unos boxers de seda negros.

Bulma tuvo que sonreir, ella creía que él siempre iba comando, aparentemente estaba adoptando algunas de las costumbres terrestres, estaba bien, por esta vez le gustaba la espera, se le acercó y empezó a besarlo de nuevo y se sintió siendo empujada de nuevo por su peso hacia la cama.

Sus besos se volvieron más demandantes y sintió donde el miembro duro de Vegeta presionaba contra su vientre.

Entonces recordó que Vegeta aunque nunca hubiera besado definitivamente sabía lo que estaba haciendo y por más que lo amara este no era el momento para ser descuidado y contraer quién sabe que cosa del espacio. De tal manera que arriesgándose a echar a perder al momento le preguntó;

-Vegeta, dime, oh (_que delicia_), Vegeta,¿ tienes protección?

El se separó un poco y por lo que pudo ver no tenía ni la menor idea de que era lo que le estaba preguntando.

-¿Crees que alguien nos ataque ahora?

-No, verás, en la tierra se usa una cosa..., espera un momento ya te enseño.

Y se volteo a su mesa de noche donde tenía algunos condones, bueno, uno, y sacándolo del paquete le dijo,

-Tienes que tomar esto y ponértelo aquí,

Y lo acarició por primera vez en su pene, que era mucho más grande de lo que le hubiera tocado nunca.

¡Cielos!, que chica tan suertuda.

El no parecía estar muy convencido de que eso fuera buena idea;

-Sus costumbres son cada vez más ridículas, pero bueno, dame esa cosa para salir de eso.

Bulma para asegurarse que no lo fuera a romper lo empezó a estirar un poco, y le explicó;

-Póntelo como si fuera un sombrero, esto se va estirando¿ves?

-hump.

Vegeta definitivamente no se veía feliz, pero de nuevo estaba haciendo lo que ella le pedía lo cual la llenaba de ternura, él se quitó el boxer y ella sintió que se le iba el aire,¡_ guau , cielos, guau!_.

El levantó la vista y sonriendo le preguntó;

-¿Te gusta?.

-Eh, si.

El sin decir nada más siguió en lo que estaba y en eso lo que ella temía sucedió, la cosa esa cedió y el levantando de nuevo la vista dijo;

-¿Tienes otro?

-No, pero la verdad es que en este momento no es tan indispensable para el ritual (** ya todos sabemos lo que paso por esa decisión )**

El pareció alegrarse por ello y de nuevo empezó a besarla y ahora procedió a quitarle el sostén , puso sus manos en sus pechos como sosteniendo una copa , acariciando sus pezones con los pulgares provocando que ella empezara a gemir descontroladamente y el bajó su cabeza a sus pechos lamiéndolos y succionando alternadamente uno y otro, mientras con sus manos empezó a quitarle las bragas.

De nuevo la empujó hacia la cama pero esta vez quedaron uno acostados uno frente al otro,él la miró de arriba abajo mientras con el brazo que tenía abajo acariciaba sus labios y su mejilla, pasando su otra mano desde el hombro de ella bajando por su brazo y pasando por su cintura y su pierna, luego volvió a subir pero esta vez por la parte de adentro del muslo hasta llegar al monte de venus, y estando allí bajó un poco más hasta sentir su humedad, introduciendo un dedo en ella y luego sacándolo un poco para acariciar su clítoris.

Bulma sentía que iba a explotar, pero el seguía frotandola rítmicamente en el mismo punto con una mano , mientras con la otra la tomaba de la parte de atrás de su cuello, ella tomó su miembro y empezó a frotarlo también al mismo ritmo que él estaba marcando, mientras gemía a un volumen cada vez mayor mientras empezó a mover sus caderas siguiendo tambien el ritmo que él mandaba, hasta sentir un primer orgasmo que le sacó un grito que de no haber sido porque las habitaciones de ellos estaban al otro lado de la casa que las de los demás posiblemente hubieran despertado a todos.

Luego de eso ella solo quería sentirlo dentro y empezó a tratar de acercarlo tirando de él con sus manos mientras se tumbaba boca arriba, y le susurraba , ven, él a su vez se acomodó sobre ella y acercándose a su oido le dijo;

-dime que quieres.

Bulma sabía que era totalmente evidente que era lo que quería , pero bueno, si él necesitaba oirlo podía decirlo.

-quiero tenerte dentro.

Lo que él dijo a continuación le sorprendió.

-Cuando terminemos de hacer esto vamos a ser una pareja, no hay marcha atrás, no hay opcion de cambiar de pareja, no para mí, si no estás segura de que me quieres en tu futuro puedo detenerme ahora, tu tienes la opcion. Pero debes saber que los sayayin tienen una sola pareja, y no hay separación posible, una vez que yo esté dentro de ti y tu dentro de mí cuando yo haya probado tu sangre podremos sentirnos no importa donde estemos y podremos oirnos a pesar de la distancia.

Después de decir eso se quedó callado mirándola con una expresión de ansiedad que no le conocía , como si temiera que le fuera a rechazar.

Bulma supo que después de todo si podía ser algo como su noche de bodas, tan solo tenía que decir que si.

Y eso fue lo que hizo.

-

* * *

Insertese aquí el lemon de su preferencia.

* * *

- 

**Bueno, como ya les había comentado yo nunca había escrito un lemon, aunque supongo que para muchos esto habrá sido más bien lime, pero de nuevo, se supone que en este sitio no hay restricciones y me sentiría algo mal de que me acusaran de corromper a alguien así que mejor lo dejo ahí.**

**Espero no haber decepcionado tampoco a nadie y que les haya gustado.**

**Dejenme saber que opinan, de verdad se los agradezco.**

**-**

* * *


	29. Vegeta primera noche

* * *

lo que se encuentra en itálica son los pensamientos del personaje en el título

* * *

- 

Vegeta, primera noche.

- 

Mientras entrenaba Vegeta también se concentró en sentir los ki de los amigos de la mujer por horas antes de que se largaran de la casa. Después de que se fueron estuvo sintiendo como la anciana estuvo dando vueltas por el jardín antes de marcharse ella también hacia su habitación .

Creyó que entonces sería buena idea dejar la luz de la cámara de gravedad encendida para que si alguien sentía su ki junto al de Bulma creyera que iba a regresar pronto y no se diera cuenta de que estaba terminando de unirse a ella.

Apenas había terminado de entrar la anciana a su habitación él se dirigió a la de la mujer, antes había entrado en esa, pero nunca se había fijado realmente en la manera en que estaban colocadas las cosas o el aroma a ella que desprendía todo el lugar.

Estaba oscuro, ya era de noche y no había luna desde hacía mucho tiempo, sin embargo para él no era difícil con la escasa luz que entraba a traves del balcón distinguir el montón de cosas tiradas por todo lado.

La mujer era realmente desordenada, seguramente nunca había recibido educación militar y no había tenido la necesidad de saber donde estaban sus cosas en todo momento, en caso de que las necesitara de urgencia, se preguntaba también como no se había matado tropezando con la ropa, zapatos y quien sabe que serían esas cosas que estaban tiradas por todo lado.

Durante un rato estuvo curioseando, había fotos de la mujer a diferentes edades, en todas sonriente, rodeada de amigos o de los ancianos, que en algunas fotos no eran ancianos.

Se alegraba que la vida hubiese sido tan amable con ella.

Luego de un rato de estar ahí sintió que Bulma había entrado en el agua, eso lo desconcertó un poco, estaba seguro que había sentido deseo en ella,¿ para que postergaba su unión?, aunque con lo complicados que eran los humanos era posible que todo fuera parte de algun ritual de apareamiento, y bueno, bien que mal era su planeta y estaba entre su gente.

Tendría que esperar a ver de que se trataba el asunto, solo esperaba que no tardara demasiado, ya que había decidido ceder ante el llamado estaba ansioso por hacerlo de una vez.

Pasó otro rato eterno y por fin sintió a la mujer moverse¡hacia la cámara de gravedad!, en eso se percató que ella lo andaba buscando, había olvidado las pocas habilidades de batalla que tenía la mujer.

Ella no sabía donde estaba él., ni modo, una vez que se diera cuenta que no estaba allí posiblemente lo buscaría en donde sí estaba, solo tenía que esperar un poco más.

Asi que se sentó en la cama de la mujer a esperarla un poco más, cosa que lo tenía molesto, como si no hubiera estado perdiendo el tiempo desde que esto había empezado, tan solo quería ya sacarla de su cabeza para poder concentrarse en lo que debía hacer.

Entonces ell entró en la habitación y no aguantó las ganas de reclamarle por lo mucho que lo había hecho esperar;

-¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo afuera?, hace años se fueron tus "amigos", ya me iba a ir.(cosa que no era cierta, la hubiera esperado hasta que le diera la gana venir )

A continuación ella cayó sentada al tropezar con un poco de ropa que había tirada cerca de la puerta, pero por supuesto en vez de aceptar su torpeza trató de desviar la atención echándole a él la culpa de su propia tardanza;

-¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo yo?,¿dónde demonios te habías metido tú?, estuve vigilando tu maldita cámara de gravedad esperando a ver en que momento salías y cuando al fin fui a averiguar cuando ibas a venir a buscarme( _¿como es que no se ha dado cuenta de que sí la vine a buscar?)_ resultó que te habías largado.

-¿Dónde demonios te parece que estaba? Se me olvidaba que tienes menos sensibilidad para sentir el ki que una piedra. Ahora te vas a levantar o hay algun ritual terrestre por el que tengas que quedarte en el suelo.

Deseaba que no fuera así y que pudieran entrar sin más tardanza a lo que sabía ambos deseaban, pero siendo esta gente tan complicada no le extrañaria que tuvieran un poco de rituales estúpidos, así que no le asombró demasiaso cuando Bulma le aclaró;

-De hecho Vegeta, se supone que debes levantarme delicadamente y esperarme un momento mientras me quito el agua de la piscina y me pongo algo lindo porque antes de "terminar lo que empezamos" hay un poco de rituales que debes cumplir , ya sabes, para demostrar que eres mejor que cualquier otro macho que pudiera pretenderme y que son muchos, pero no te preocupes, sé que eres capaz de cumplir con todo de manera, adecuada, (_¡QUE!_)en menos de una noche y todavía nos quedará tiempo de sobra para, tu sabes. El primero de los rituales es que debemos ir a cenar a un lugar romántico y debes ir vestido de manera elegante .

-¿adecuada?, yo puedo hacer cualquier cosa mejor que cualquier hombre de este patético planeta.

Y mientras decía eso, efectivamente la levantó delicadamente ayudándole a ponerse de pie, para demostrar desde un principio que podía cumplir con cualquier prueba por más ridícula que fuera que dijera la mujer.

-gracias Vegeta, ahora ve a cambiarte, yo estaré lista en 15 minutos, lo prometo, para que nos vayamos.

Jamás la había visto hacer nada en quince minutos, mucho menos vestirse si pensaba ir a algún lugar especial.

Pero de todos modos en algún momento aceptó seguir los rituales terrestres de apareamiento y de todos modos si seguía como había estado en el ultimo mes no podría avanzar nada en su entrenamiento, así que estando seguro que la mujer no estaría lista en 15 minutos se fue a cambiar.

Por supuesto que cinco minutos más tarde el ya estaba listo, pero que se le iba a hacer, los sentimientos que ella había despertado eran más intensos de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado, los celos y la tristeza cuando se sintió traicionado fueron casi insoportables al igual que la alegria cuando ella lo sacó de su error, aunque no lo hubiera demostrado no recordaba haberse sentido nunca tan bien, y sabía también que después de unirse definitivamente a ella se concentraría de nuevo en su entrenamiento y posiblemente a ella no le gustaría que regresara al comportamiento que tenía antes de que todo esto empezara, pero tendría que entender que también era por su bien.

Y pasaron los quince minutos y fue a su habitación para esperarla allí, y para su asombro la encontro lista, tan hermosa con su cabello recogido sobre su cabeza como una corona y con un vestido blanco que hacia que se viera como si un resplandor la envolviera , ella sonriendo se acercó y besándolo le dijo;

-Habitualmente el caballero lleva a la dama en su auto, pero dado que no manejas podemos ir en mi auto.

-¿Quién dice que no manejo_?( si es parte del ritual no voy a empezar a fallar desde el principio)_

-¿Manejas?

(_no, pero que tan difícil puede ser, aquí todo el mundo lo hace)_

-¿Te parece que es mas difícil un vehículo de los que se manejan aquí que una nave espacial?

-Más difícil no, diferente.

-Si puedo manejar, pero tambien podriamos volar...(_con un poco de suerte prefiera esto y me de tiempo luego de averiguar bien como manejar esos vehículos)_

Bulma pareció pensarlo , y afortunadamente le pareció una buena idea

-Esta bien, ahorraríamos algo de tiempo.

Vegeta sonrió con alivio y acercándose la levantó en brazos y empezó a volar hacia el lugar que ella le indicó.

Bulma no dejaba de sonreir y tenía sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Vegeta y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de él sintió donde inspiraba profundamente aspirando su olor y se preguntó si ella podría sentir el aroma que despedían los sayayin en el momento de la unión con su pareja el cual despertaba un deseo tan intenso como el que él estaba sintiendo por ella a pesar que no pertenecía a su especie.

Llegaron a un restaurante que se le hizo como cualquiera aunque talvez con no tanta gente como otros. Vegeta decidió que ya que estaban ahí se alimentaría pues eso era lo que la mujer quería y para complacerla y demostrar que podía hacer cualquier cosa mejor que cualquier patético espécimen de ese planeta se pidió todo lo del menú y acabó con todo en menos del tiempo que a ella le tomó comerse una ensalada.

Estaba bien, por lo menos la primera prueba fue fácil y beneficiosa.

Luego que ella pasó el pedazo de plástico, de nuevo él la levantó para ir por su próxima "prueba" ,pero aparentemente en la primera había hecho las cosas realmente bien porque la mujer concluyó que con solo esa era suficiente para mostrarse merecedor de unirse a ella, se preguntaba que cosas aparte de comer le habría evaluado, bueno, no importaba realmente, había pasado que era lo que el buscaba;

- Ya podemos regresar a la casa, creo que esta parte ya está completa.

Vegeta tan solo asintió y voló muy rápidamente hacia la casa, nunca lo reconocería pero ya no podía con las ganas de hacer suya por completo a la mujer, **su** mujer.

Entró por el balcón de la habitación entrando en ella con Bulma todavía en brazos y colocándola en la cama.

Estaba terminando de colocarla suavemente en la cama cuando la sintió inclinarse hacia él , teniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello lo acercó a ella y como habia hecho en otras ocaciones empezó a besarlo. Era increíble lo facil que era acostumbrarse a ese ritual en especial, el tenerla tan cerca y sentir su sabor era algo que despertaba todos sus impulsos hacia ella.

Pronto sintió ganas de sentirla completamente y la empujó hacia la cama con su cuerpo mientras seguía sintiendo su dulce sabor al tiempo que él empezaba a tirar el millón de almohadones que tenía ella sobre la cama para que dejaran de estorbar. ¿no le incomodaría dormir con tanto estorbo?

Podía sentir que la respiración de ella estaba muy agitada mientras dejó su boca para empezar a besarla bajando por su cuello y ella empezó a gemir mientras sus manos lo acariciaban en la espalda y empezaba a levantar la camisa que todavía tenía dentro del pantalón.

Le encantaba que fuera agresiva y demostrara su deseo tanto como él.

El mientras tanto había empezado a bajar el tirante de su vestido mientras lamía su hombro, para entonces ella lo empujó suavemente tirando de su chaqueta, Vegeta entendió la idea y se apartó un poco para quitársela junto con su camisa, luego de eso pasó las manos a la espalda de Bulma e hizo descender la cremallera de su vestido y después se levantó y sentándose a su lado empezó a bajar lentamente su vestido hasta quitarlo por completo.

El podía sentir como lo deseaba con una intensidad casi palpable y eso lo hacía sentir un extraño orgullo.

Vegeta se quedó contemplándola un momento con la poca luz que entraba a traves del balcón, Bulma había quedado tan solo dos piezas de vestido, una que le cubría el pecho y otra que cubria muy poco la parte inferior de su cuerpo.

Ella era la encarnación de la perfección, jamás había creido que fuera a encontrar a una mujer perteneciente a otra raza diferente a la saya tan atractiva, tenía un cuerpo tan suave, tan femenino y evidentemente ella estaba orgullosa de tenerlo así, y no era solo su cuerpo, era ella, su bocota que lo sacaba de quicio y que podía ser tan dulce y su cabeza que podía ganar cualquier batalla sin usar un músculo.

Una princesa por derecho propio.

Ella entonces se sentó y empezó a quitarle el pantalón que cayó al suelo dejándolo en una pantaloneta de las que usaban debajo de la ropa.

Bulma sonrio, él se imaginó que ella esperaba que no usara de la ropa que usaban en la tierra bajo la otra ropa, pero por esta vez no quería cometer errores y no ganar alguno de los desafíos que pusiera la mujer por tan poca cosa y por su actitud le parecía que había actuado correctamente, ella se le acercó y empezó a besarlo de nuevo y de nuevo la empujo con su peso hacia la cama.

Sus besos se volvieron más demandantes y sintió donde su miembro endurecido presionaba contra el vientre de la mujer.

El creía que la estaban pasando muy bien y que ya las pruebas que la mujer quería ponerle habían terminado cuando separándose un poco de él Bulma lo sacó de su error;

-Vegeta, dime, oh (_¡no!,¿ahora qué?_), Vegeta,¿ tienes protección?

El se separó un poco y no tenía ni la menor idea de que era lo que le estaba preguntando¿sería que en este momento otros pretendientes podían atacar para tratar de ganarla?

-¿Crees que alguien nos ataque ahora?

-No, verás, en la tierra se usa una cosa..., espera un momento ya te enseño.

Y ella se volteo a la mesa a la par de su cama de donde sacó un pequeño paquete que tenía una especie de cilindro adentro y le dijo,

-Tienes que tomar esto y ponértelo aquí,

Y lo acarició por primera vez en su pene, lo que consiguió que él más que nunca quisiera abalanzársele, pero había decidido que le iba a probar que era más digno que ninguno así que de nuevo aceptaría esa ridícula parte del ritual, ni siquiera le interesaba saber cual era la razón de ello, mientras más pronto saliera de eso más pronto podría pasar al ritual suyo, así que le dijo;

-Sus costumbres son cada vez más ridículas, pero bueno, dame esa cosa para salir de eso.

Bulma lo empezó a estirar un poco, y le explicó;

-Póntelo como si fuera un sombrero, esto se va estirando ¿ves?

-hump.( esto era lo más extraño, esa cosa se veía incómoda, esperaba que no fuera a encogerse, a lastimarlo ahí o algo mientras lo tenía puesto, aunque la mujer se veía tan deseosa como él de consumar su unión y no sentía ningun peligro , bien , confiaría en ella y en que esa parte del ritual era necesaria )

Vegeta definitivamente no se sentía feliz, pero se quitó la pantaloneta y la oyó respirar profundo y cuando levantó la vista vió que ella se veía asombrada y sumamente complacida, cosa que le dio algo de risa, seguramente el debilucho además la tenía chiquitilla.

El levantó la vista y sonriendo le preguntó;

-¿Te gusta?.

-Eh, si.

El sin decir nada más siguió en lo que estaba pero la cosa esa cedió y el levantando de nuevo la vista le preguntó;

-¿Tienes otro?

Estaba preocupado, si había fallado esa prueba talvez la mujer no lo considerara digno y entonces él estaría en problemas, pero afortunadamente la mujer le quitó importancia al asunto.

-No, pero la verdad es que en este momento no es tan indispensable para el ritual (_**gracias kami)**_

El se alegró por ello y de nuevo empezó a besarla y ahora procedió a quitarle la pieza que cubría su pecho, que si bien sabía por la poca ropa que a veces usaba ella como serían, ya estando frente a ellos sin nada que lo separaran de sus manos hacían aumentar aún más su deseo, cosa que a cada rato se asombraba que pudiera suceder, tal parecía que no existía límite a lo que ella podía despertar en él, así que sin poder esperar más puso sus manos en sus pechos como sosteniendo una copa , y acariciando sus pezones con los pulgares provoco que ella empezara a gemir descontroladamente, él entonces bajó su cabeza a sus pechos lamiéndolos y succionando alternadamente uno y otro, mientras con sus manos empezó a quitarle la última pieza de ropa que quedaba entre ellos .

De nuevo la empujó hacia la cama pero esta vez quedaron uno acostados frente al otro, él la miró de arriba abajo mientras con el brazo que tenía abajo acariciaba sus labios y su mejilla, pasando su otra mano desde el hombro de ella bajando por su brazo y pasando por su cintura y su pierna, luego volvió a subir pero esta vez por la parte de adentro del muslo hasta llegar al monte de venus, y estando allí bajó un poco más hasta sentir su humedad, introduciendo un dedo en ella y luego sacándolo un poco para acariciar su clítoris.

Vegeta sentía que iba a explotar, pero el seguía frotandola rítmicamente en el mismo punto con una mano , mientras con la otra la tomaba de la parte de atrás de su cuello, en eso ella tomó su miembro y empezó a frotarlo también al mismo ritmo que él estaba marcando, mientras gemía a un volumen cada vez mayor mientras empezó a mover sus caderas siguiendo tambien el ritmo que él mandaba, en algún momento no pudo resistir la tentación de gemir tambien, pero afortunadamente ella estaba tan ida en su propio placer que pareció no darse cuenta, poco después ella explotó de placer lanzando un grito que de no haber sido porque las habitaciones de ellos estaban al otro lado de la casa que las de los demás posiblemente hubieran despertado a todos.

Luego de eso la mujer empezó a tratar de acercarlo tirando de él con sus manos mientras se tumbaba boca arriba, y le susurraba ,

-ven

El sabía que ese era el momento para consumar su unión pero esto era demasiado importante como para cometer ningún error , así que a su vez se acomodó sobre ella y acercándose a su oido le dijo;

-dime que quieres.

Vegeta creía saber que era lo que quería , pero él necesitaba oirlo porque las vidas de ambos cambiarían por la decisión que ambos tomaran esa noche, él ya no se alejaría de la tierra y ella ya no podría buscar otra pareja.

-quiero tenerte dentro.

Le pareció que lo mejor era aclararle las cosas para que luego no sintiera que la había engañado.

-Cuando terminemos de hacer esto vamos a ser una pareja, no hay marcha atrás, no hay opcion de cambiar de pareja, no para mí, si no estás segura de que me quieres en tu futuro puedo detenerme ahora, tu tienes la opcion. Pero debes saber que los sayayin tienen una sola pareja, y no hay separación posible, una vez que yo esté dentro de ti y tu dentro de mí cuando yo haya probado tu sangre podremos sentirnos no importa donde estemos y podremos oirnos a pesar de la distancia.

Después de decir eso se quedó callado mirándola, sintiendo más temor del que hubiera sentido nunca ante ningún enemigo de que le fuera a rechazar.

Pero ella lo miró con algo que nunca había visto en ningun otro rostro y que a pesar de eso pudo reconocer, y así aún antes de que ella contestara con su voz o su cuerpo supo cual sería su respuesta porque lo que vió en su cara fue amor.

Y supo que por fin habia llegado a su hogar.

* * *

Insertese aquí el lemon de su preferencia.

* * *

-- 

y esa es mi version de como sucedieron las cosas que llevaron a esa primera noche , más adelante, Trunks.

-espero les haya gustado y si no igual que me lo dejen saber.

muchísimas gracias a toda la gente que me ha puesto comentarios.

con cariño XimeB

-

* * *


	30. comentario

Solo un pequeño comentario para contarles que decidí que ciertamente esta historia estaba demasiado larga como para continuarla con el embarazo de Bulma así que empecé otra historia con ese tema que le puse "Una historia en esos nueve meses", si , ya sé , que falta de originalidad, pero que se le va a hacer, si se les ocurre un mejor título me avisan.

De momento espero que lo disfruten y me dejen allí también sus comentarios.

A todos los que comentaron esta historia , muchas gracias, ustedes hicieron que esta , mi primer experiencia como escritora de fanfic fuera muy bonita.


End file.
